


You're Not From Here

by ValkyrieM



Series: Evie Lou of the Broadbeam Clan [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Death, Fili is an idiot, Kili and Tauriel are cute, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Thorin is a dick, Ur Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieM/pseuds/ValkyrieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie is a southern girl who has found herself in Middle Earth. Will she be able to find her way back home? Is she going to be able to save the line of Durin? Could love be another obstacle in her adventures? She isn't sure but she is fixin' to find out. Follow the blonde haired girl as she navigates her way through the story she has been dropped into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story stuck in my head for a while now. It is a typical "Modern Girl in Middle Earth" with a tiny twist. I had to get it written out before it threatened to consume me. I hope you all enjoy the romance, angst and a wee bit of sorrow.
> 
> I do not own The Hobbit in any of its forms.

Evie groaned as light filtered through the thin skin of her eyelids. She felt a pounding in her head and something wet on the back of her neck. She opened her gray eyes and was immediately assaulted by the light of the sun.

“Ah hell, that smarts.” She grumbled and quickly shut her eyes again.

She tried to focus on her surroundings without having to open her sensitive eyes. She was laying face down on the ground. She raised a hand cautiously and rubbed at the liquid on the back of her neck. Evie cracked her eyes open and found blood on her hand.

“Lovely.” the short girl grumbled.

She pushed herself up into a seated position and fully opened her eyes. She was in the woods, but not the woods she normally hiked through. Gone were the black oaks and pines trees of her home, gone was the river she frequented and gone was the trail she was hiking on. The forest that surrounded her was strange. Evie quickly sorted through her memory. ‘ _What is the last thing you remember?’_ She thought to herself. Images flooded her mind. _Her packing her hiking bag. Telling her brother that she would be back in a few days, him asking her to wait and her refusing. Driving her car through the willow trees towards the beginning of the hiking trail. Parking. Settling her pack on her back and walking to get lost from her regular life. She was one day into her camping trip when the rain started. Then the thunder, followed by the lightning.’_ The flash of bright light and searing pain. Evie made a startled cry. She remembered being struck by the lightening and then nothing else. She faintly heard the rustling of leaves around her and then a grunt. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed a stick to defend herself. Her pack was missing or else she would have grabbed a more deadly weapon. Two men brandishing swords bursted through the trees. Evie gave a strangled scream and lept back.

“Back up or lord help me I will beat your skull in!” The girl screamed.

* * *

 

“How much coin do you want to bet that Uncle will lose his way at least twice trying to find the hobbits home?” Kili had asked him as they trudged through the forest surrounding the hobbits town called the Shire.

“I do not make bets I will lose _nadadith (little brother)_.” Both brothers chuckled.

Their uncle was a fierce warrior and mighty leader but he was horrible at directions. He lost his way frequently. The boys were chuckling loud enough that they almost missed the strangled cry. They both pulled their weapons out in one fluid motion and walked as silently as possible towards the noise. They burst through the trees and was immediately confused by what was before them.

“Back up or lord help me I will beat your skull in!” The female had screamed in an odd accent.

It was not one he had heard before. She was shaking, obviously frightened of them, and was holding a long stick to defend herself. The girl herself was strange, she was short for being human. She was only slightly shorter than his frame. She had long hair the color of sun dried wheat that held loose curls cascading down her back. She had large gray eyes that stood out against her light hair and pink lips that showed just how truly light her skin was. She looked foreign to them with her delicate nose and clear skin. She was wearing a peculiar tunic that was much too tight and odd boots upon her feet. Speaking of those feet, she looked to swaying on them. She dropped to her knees, fighting to keep her arm up with her weak weapon facing them. The back of her eyes flashed to them before she slumped to the ground unconscious.

“Bloody hell! What is she?” Kili finally spoke after the girl fell and had not moved for a full minute.

“Check her.” Was all Fili ordered.

Him and his brother removed her “weapon” from her and rifled through her pockets. There was nothing of importance in them. When they rolled her to the side he saw the blood running from the back of her head and burn marks appeared on her skin with a strange red pattern descending under the fabric of her upper garment. He couldn’t truly call it a coat because he had never seen fabric such as hers.

“Brother. She is injured. We can not leave her here.” Kili had protested when Fili began to walk away from the girl.

“And what would you have us do brother mine? Carry her to the damn Shire with us?” And that was how the two brothers ended up carrying the lass to the rolling hills of the Shire.

The brothers found the mark on the round door in no time. They had been walking for two hours straight from where they found the girl to when they arrived in the green hills of the Shire. Fili carried the girl that weighed less than Dwalin’s axes while Kili was tasked with watching his brothers back in case she awoke. They had made their way up to the round green door and set the girl down on the bench outside. Not sure what they would find within the green door. They knocked and a short plump man swung the door open. He had tawny curls resting above a very aggravated face.

“Fili” the blonde dwarf began.

“And Kili” The dark haired archer said next.

“At your service” the two finished together with a deep bow. “You must be Mr. Boggins.” Kili had said with a cheeky smile.

“No, you can’t come in. You’ve come to the wrong house.” the hobbit huffed.

“What? Has it been canceled?” Kili stopped the hobbit from shutting the door in their faces.

“No one told us.” Fili said dubiously.

“What? No nothing’s been canceled.” Mr. Baggins said exasperated.

“Well that’s a relief.” Kili quickly shoved through the door, while Fili grabbed the still unconscious girl.

Fili threw her over his shoulder while he removed several of his outter weapons from his person. “Careful with these. Just had them sharpened.” the blonde dwarf told the hobbit. Fili could hear his brother commenting on the house and then rudely wiping his boots on the little man’s wooden box.

“Did you kill her?” The hobbit asked truly horrified.

“What? No absolutely not. We found her injured in the woods on our way here. We couldn’t leave her there. Do you have a healer we can take her to?” He asked the little person.

“No. Not at this hour anyway. Lay her down in the sitting room. I will check on her wounds.” Fili nodded and set the lass gently down on the sitting room floor. He pulled a pillow from the couch and shoved it below her head and walked out to help rearrange furniture for the food.

 

Fili heard a knock at the door and soon the hobbit was preoccupied with the front door. He heard a large thump and then the crashing of many bodies hitting wooden floors. Fili and Kili both peaked their heads out to see a pile of their fellow company members tangled and cursing in the entryway of the hobbits hole. The hobbit was clearly scolding the wizard that followed behind the pile of fallen dwarves. Fili spotted Oin and yanked him out of the pile.

“Oi. Oin. There is a girl in the sitting room that needs your assistance.” Fili told him.

Kili followed his brother and healer into the sitting room. The wheat haired girl was still unconscious, head to the side, eyes closed but breathing steadily, so that was good Fili supposed. Oin did his examination of the girl and checked out her head.

“Strange markin’s on the lassie. Looks almost like a scar of sorts. Never seen markin’s like this though.” The near deaf healer said loudly.

He cleaned the blood from the girl’s head and tutted at the gash on the back of her neck as well as the burn marks. He cleaned her up as best he could while the two princes spoke of how they came upon her. All of the dwarves were mildly interested in her tale apart from Gandalf who was staring intently at the little lass. Soon the stomachs of the dwarves were overtaking their curiosity of the girl. They meandered their way to the pantry and began ransacking the flustered hobbits food stocks.

* * *

 

Once again Evie attempted to swim to the surface of her unconscious mind. Her entire body hurt all over. She groaned loudly when she attempted to move her body too quickly. Her head throbbed and her bones creaked. She felt a soft pillow under her head and snuggled deeply back into it. She had a feeling her alarm clock would soon be going off. She groaned and flopped her hand around looking for her phone on what should have been her nightstand but all she was met with was a wooden floor. The girl opened her eyes and was on her feet in a flash. She took in the faces of the men surrounding her. She recognized her two attackers from earlier and screamed bloody murder looking for a weapon. When she came up empty handed she decided to run for it. She took off running through the strange house looking for any door or window she could flee from. A large mass stepped in front of her and she skidded to a semi stop before her self defense kicked in. She grabbed the shoulders of the massive man in front of her and brought a boney knee to his groin. He grunted and bent over in half. She then brought an elbow down onto the back of his neck with all the force she could muster and the man fell down onto his stomach with a loud grunt. She took off running once again but was soon surrounded by weapon brandishing bearded men. She backed into what she assumed was a kitchen. Evie spun around and caught sight of a large knife. She gripped it so hard her knuckles were white.

“Back up! I will cut you. I promise I will do it!” She waved the knife wildly at them.

They all took a step back from the enraged female. “Lassie. We are not going to hurt ye.” a grandfatherly looking gentleman said. He had a long white beard that forked at the end. The white hair on the top of his head was brushed back and he had kind eyes. He put his weapon on the ground and put his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Where am I!?” She screamed. Her entire frame was shaking as she pointed the knife at all of the dwarves in front of her.

Balin moved to have them all lay down their arms. After much protesting they all dropped their weapons. “You are in the Shire lassie” The grandfatherly dwarf said.

She gave them a confused look and shook her head. “Is this some sort of joke to you? This isn’t funny. How could you do this to someone you don’t know. You are all sick and fucking twisted.” She yelled. They all looked at eachother in confusion at her words.

“Dear girl. Put your knife down and we will explain. This is not a joke. Of that I can assure you.” The obscenely tall old man in the back ordered her.

She barked an incredulous laugh. “Oh and I suppose you are Gandalf the Grey are you?” At that everyone looked startled.

“That I am.” He told her confidently, more than a few questions rattling in his blue eyes.

The girl laughed even harder, she was practically manic. “Are you kidding me? Did I walk into some cosplay convention without knowing it?” The blank stares she received made her feel even more confused.

“Lass. Why don’t you go sit down. We will stay where you can see us or we will back away so you can talk to the wizard. You seem very confused.” the kind older dwarf told her.

She shook her head furiously, knife still held out in front of her.

“What is your name lass? I am Balin at your service.” The white haired dwarf bowed deeply.

She shook her head as if trying to clear it. “Balin son of Fundin…” She whispered. “Dwalin. Fili. Kili. Ori. Nori. Dori. Bombur. Bofur. Bifur. Oin. Gloin father of Gimli.” with her words everyone’s hackles rose.

“How does she know such things!?”, “Where ‘ave ye met me son!?”, “I’ve neve’ seen her in me life!!” A cacophony of voice broke out through the members of the company.

Evie knew actors, she knew of portraying emotions, but the emotions flickering through the face of the males in front of her brought her to her knees. These were not portrayed or faked emotions. These were real. Absolutely real. She dropped the knife and lowered her head into her hands and began to sob. Fili rushed forward and snatched the knife from the floor in front of her. “I’ve lost my mind. I have officially lost it.” she cried loudly.

Gandalf and Balin shooed the onlookers away and pulled the girl up. Balin pulled her into his arms and set her onto the couch. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth still crying. Balin sat beside her rubbing her back gently. The hobbit stepped forward and handed her a cup of tea when her tears had dried.

“Thank you Bilbo.” She said softly.

The hobbit jumped back a step and then coughed as he realized how rude that looked. “You are welcome…?” He was clearly asking her name.

“Evie. Evelyn Lou Bennett, sir.” She told him quietly her southern manners kicking in. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks streaked with tears. “I have lost my mind. Haven’t I?” She asked the wizard. He tilted his head to the side and asked for a moment alone. Balin quickly bowed and exited along with the hobbit.

“Evie. Where is your home?” He questioned her.

“Georgia.” She told him.

“Hmm. Georgia? I have never heard of it. Do you know where you are?” She hesitated at Gandalf's question.

She attempted to summon up her very faded memory of where The Hobbit was set. “Middle Earth?” She said it as if it were a question.

“Yes. You are in Middle Earth.” He told her calmly. “Do you know how you got here?” She began to panic at his words.

“I have either lost my mind or I am not from this world...I am definitely not from this world.” She said as she looked around the smial she was currently in.

“How did you get here Evie?” He asked her again.

“I don’t know. I was hiking back home in the woods and then I was struck by lightening I think. I woke up face down with blood in my hair and pain radiating through my body.” the wizard took an extra puff of his pipe.

“You must be what I have been called to search for.” He said mostly to himself.

“What do you mean?” she tried every hard to remain calm even though it felt as if she had been turned upside and shaken in a paint stirrer.

“Change fates design search among the forest for the signs. It begins with a bolt of light and a visitor unlike any other you will find.” He quoted the message for her.

She gave him a dubious look. “You think that applies to me?” She shook her head. “No. No. No. I am a simple girl. I work in a library. I am nothing special. How can I change someone’s fate?” she asked him bewildered.

“Let me ask you this my dear girl. How did you know everyone's names?” He repacked his pipe and waited for her answer.

“This is all a fantasy book. It isn’t real!” She was clawing at the truth. Attempting some semblance of clarity.

“I can assure you my dear Evie. This is very real.” He told her. “Do you know of the books? Have you read them?” He scooted forward in his seat to gaze into her red rimmed eyes.

“Well yes. But it was years ago.” She tried to backtrack.

“What happens in them? Do you know how this ends?” She closed her eyes as if in pain and nodded. “You will be coming with us. You are here to change fates design.” He told her with authority.

“Like hell I am!” She growled back. “I just want to get home if I truly am in another world. And I just want to find my sanity once again if I have lost my mind.” She added tiredly. The wizard came to sit beside her.

He put a hand on her shoulder. “I can not help you with either of those things. But I know someone who can. He is on the way to Erebor. We will stop in and see him to see if he can help you home.” he told her softly.

She weighed her options. ‘ _Stay here and pray you come to your senses, if you don’t, you are stuck here. Or you can trail along and find answers.’_ she told herself. Her logical side eventually won out and she agreed to join the quest very reluctantly. She knew what was going to happen. She had read the books years ago but the general jist of how dangerous it was burned into her brain. She took a deep drink of the fruity tea she had in front of her and immediately stood.

“Where are you going?” The wizard asked her with a glint in his eye.

‘ _The bastard is happy he got his way.’_ she mentally rolled her eyes at the thought. “I need something stronger than tea.” was all he got in way of answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie summoned all of her courage and trudged through the halls towards where she heard a chorus of burps erupting. She spotted the hobbit mumbling to himself away from the rest of the company.

“The manners of these _dwarves_ is no better than a pack of dogs…” he started when she walked up to him.

“Excuse me. Mister Baggins. Do you happen to have some sort of alcohol I could consume?” She was practically begging the smaller gentleman.

He stared at her as if she was going to harm him. When he had looked at her longer than was socially appropriate he snapped out of it and nodded his head. “Yes, Miss Evelyn. I believe I have a bottle of wine or two that these animals have not nabbed.” He grimaced and flitted away into a small pantry. He returned with two bottles of wine.

She grabbed one from him and ripped the cork off. She began downing the liquid at top speed. She saw his shocked eyes over the bottom of the bottle. She grabbed the other bottle and pulled the cork off with her teeth. She shoved it into his hands “You are going to want to drink this. The night is going to get worse.” He blinked owlishly at her a few times but nodded his head and began to drink from the bottle as she. Evie was coming to terms with what was happening to her. She could practically hear her brothers voice ringing in her head ‘ _There are three solutions to every problem: accept it, change it, or leave it. If you can’t accept it, change it. If you can’t change it accept it or leave it.’_ She looked toward the ceiling and mumbled to herself “Well. I can’t very well leave it and I can’t change it. So I guess I am accepting it.” Bilbo heard her words and tilted his head in confusion. She nodded to him, squared her shoulders and marched towards the company wine bottle still in hand.

* * *

 

Fili watched the wheat haired girl as she caused the hobbit to jump, then spoke some words to him. The hobbit stared at her for a moment and then ran off. He came back a moment later with two wine bottles. She grabbed one from him and pulled out the cork, then proceeded to drink from it. He chuckled at the shocked face of the hobbit. He nudged his brother to see if he was watching the scene unfold and was not surprised to see his brothers eyes trained on the human girl (at least he thought her human). When she grabbed the other bottle from the hobbit, opened it and then shoved it back into the hobbits hands telling him to drink Kili laughed loudly at the hobbits stunned look. Bilbo nodded his head once and then proceeded to chug his bottle as well. The lass began to move towards them after downing a good amount of the bottle in hand. Fili put his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case, he watched as one by one the table began to quiet as they noticed her approach.

She slowed down and stopped a few feet away from them. “I am sorry I threatened you earlier. I was scared and confused.” She told them in a very clear feminine voice.

The table was silent as she waited for an answer or an invitation to join them. Balin cleared his throat and patted the seat between him and Gandalf “Lassie. It is forgiven. Come join us.” Dwalin gave a sharp look at his brother but the elder dwarf paid no mind. The girl quickly but carefully slid into the seat between the two older men.

“Thank you Mister Balin” She told him quietly.

He smiled widely at her and pushed a plate of food at her. She began to eat as if it was the first meal she had consumed in days. Fili watched with thinly veiled interest. The girls clothing, speech and mannerisms were odd.

“Lassie. Be careful eatin’ tha’ fast. Don’ wan’ ye to ‘ave it make a return trip if ye know wha’ I mean.” Oin told the girl gruffly.

She stared wide eyed at the dwarf and nodded. She began to eat more slowly after that, warry of the eyes watching her. When Ori asked where he should put his plate “That’s What Bilbo Baggins Hates” was created and sung as they threw the fussy hobbits dishes about. Evie laughed loudly at the antics of the dwarves and clapped along to their song. A knock sounded at the door startling everyone from their inspection of the girl.

“He’s here” Gandalf said quietly.

Bilbo and Gandalf rushed to get the door. The rest of the company rose to meet their king in the hallway. He looked behind him and saw the girl lingering in the back, balancing on her toes to see above all of the dwarves. She made eye contact with him and almost looked frightened. He was confused by her presence.

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.” his uncles deep voice rumbled through the home.

Kili leaned into his brother side and whispered “I told you so”. Reminding his brother of the bet he wanted to place on their uncles navigation skills.

He smiled and shook his head at his brother’s antics. Bilbo was fussing about the mark on his round door while Thorin stared down the hobbit.

“So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?” the raven haired king questioned the smaller man.

“Pardon me?” the hobbit asked.

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” The king asked again with even less patience than before.

“Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.” Bilbo fumbled.

“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” All of the dwarves broke into laughter.

Bilbo truly looked stunned by Thorin’s rude words. Thorin was led to the table and news of their kin refusing to come to their aid rocked the entire table. Fili clenched his fists angrily. He glanced at the human girl and caught her eyes locked on him. She looked...sad. It confused him. He gave her a frown and she quickly turned her head to stare at his uncle.

* * *

 

“Who is the human girl? A charge of yours? Your wife?” Thorin growled towards Bilbo. His eyes were still locked on Evie. She glared at him. He was even more of an asshole than the books had described.

“No. No she is not Master Baggin’s wife. She is with me.” Gandalf spoke up before Bilbo could.

“She is not accompanying us on the quest.” Thorin stated plainly still glaring at the girl. She glared right back, not refusing to back down.

“She is.” Gandalf told him as if to end the argument.

“No. She looks like she is even less equipped to handle herself than the grocer.”

At that Evie scoffed. “Oh really? Would you like to ask meat head over there who took him down not two hours ago, Mister Oakenshield?” she growled back at the king and tilted a thumb towards Dwalin. The warrior’s cheeks reddened and he began spouting gruff excuses.

“What is your weapon of choice then girl child?” Thorin growled condescendingly at the girl.

“A gun. But I am proficient with a bow and arrow. Not to mention I can bare knuckle box. _Your highness_.” She sassed back at him. She knew it was wrong to bait him but she couldn’t help herself. Thorin barred his teeth at her, he was about to speak but was soon cut off by Gandalf requesting more light from the hobbit. He pulled map out of his robes and soon the arguments about Gandalf’s number of kills and how many of the dwarves were fighters ascended the table. Evie listened to the words spoken, almost exactly like the book, at least what she could remember of the book. It was truly boggling her mind.

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” Dwalin growled looking at both Bilbo and Evie. Evie flashed him her middle finger with a scowl. He looked taken back by her actions.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” Gandalf roared.

All was silent for a moment and then Thorin spoke up. “Fine we will do it your way. But under no circumstances is the woman coming with my company.” Thorin folded his arms in front of his chest.

Gandalf growled once more. “Evelyn is my companion. She is coming whether you approve of it or not. I say she comes. She need not be a part of your company but she is a part of mine Thorin Oakenshield. Your quest will not succeed without both!” Everyone stared in shock at the wizard.

“What is she? Why is she important to you?” Thorin glared at the old man.

“That is my business and mine alone. Do not bother yourself with worries of her. I am responsible for her and her fate.” Thorin was by no means happy with the wizards answers but he could see a lost cause when it flounced in front of his face.

Bilbo was handed a contract and quickly read through it. He panicked when he saw the specifics of what will happen in the event of his death.

“Think furnace with wings.” Bofur had said with a dimpled grin.

Bilbo promptly passed out. Evie walked to the kitchen and began to make the hobbit a cup of tea in his large kitchen. She walked into the sitting room and handed the hobbit his cup of tea. He thanked her and continued to stare off into space as Gandalf convinced him to join the quest. Evie walked through the rooms searching for the rest of the company. She stumbled through the rooms until she found them. The blonde haired girl walked towards the two brothers perch on the window seat. ‘ _God they are handsome._ _Much better than my imagination could ever drum up.’_ She thought as she stared the two dwarves down. “Hello gentlemen. Mind if I sit with you?” She asked politely with her best smile.

“You're not from here.” Kili blurted. Fili looked at him as if he could not believe his brothers lack of self control.

Evie laughed “You are right. I am not.” They both looked at her expecting a more detailed answer but she gave none. She sat down beside them and crossed her ankles. They both looked her over in confusion. She smiled at them softly “This is so different than I could have imagined.” She said mostly to herself.

“You imagined this place?” Kili asked.

“Uh. yes.” Evie said absently. She realized how that would come across a moment too late.

“So you are from here? Or have at least been here before?” the dark haired archer pressed.

“I have seen it in my mind. But no I am not from here. I am from a place called America.” She said softly.

“Is everyone there as strange as you?” Kili asked her bluntly.

Fili’s shoulders drooped and he shook his head. “I am sorry. He really can not be helped. I believe our mum dropped him on his head a few times.”

She chuckled at the blondes words. “It is alright. I am strange to you. I do not mind his questions.”

Kili perked up at that. “Does everyone where you are from speak the way you do? Your accent is very bizarre.” He told her.

“Well. It depends. The state I am from yes. We mostly have the same accent. But some states in the west or the east have a slightly different accent than mine.” The two brothers nodded at that.

“Do all the women wear as little clothing as you?” He gestured with the end of his pipe towards her shorts.

She forgot she was wearing them. They were her tan hiking shorts that hit about halfway up her thigh. She looked down at the rest of her outfit. She was wearing hiking socks with her gray Vasque hiking boots and her black Northface jacket over a simple white thermal long sleeve shirt. “Uh. Yes. But it depends. These shorts are actually considered long among most women where I’m from.” She laughed at the choking noises the both brothers made.

“Shorter!? They wouldn’t be wearin’ anything but underclothes at that point!” Fili was the one to sputter the words out.

“Do my legs make you uncomfortable?” She asked jokingly.

“No. uh. No. Miss Evelyn.” Fili tried to regain some semblance of eloquence.

“Just strange is all. Your legs are so skinny. I could snap you in half without trying.” Kili butted in.

Fili groaned again and pushed his brother off his perch. “You don’t tell a female that Kili! You tell them they have beautiful thick legs, a stout middle and wide hips.”

Evie gave him an alarmed look. “No, you absolutely do not! Your brother said nothing wrong. But you however will get a punch to the throat if you ever tell me I am stout and have wide hips”

Kili beamed at her words and Fili looked truly startled. “Dwarrowdams love to be told they are stout. Believe me. I would know.” He told her with a wink.

“Well I am no dwarrowdam. Call me stout and I will paint your back porch red.” She said with a smile and left to go find a spot to lay down.

The night passed in a blur. Sleep came easier for Evie than she thought possible, but that could be explained by the wine she had chugged. She was given a guest room within the hobbits smial and fell quickly to sleep. She was awoken in the morning by someone shaking her. She jumped out of bed ready for a fight and came face to face with a very embarrassed Kili. He looked over her body and then slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Mahal. I am sorry. I knocked and you didn’t answer and then I said I was coming in and you still didn’t answer…” He was rambling.

Evie looked down at what she was wearing and much to her chagrin remembered she had decided to just sleep in her tank top and underwear. She looked down at the boy short cut underwear and couldn’t help but suppress a laugh. “It is okay Kili. How about you leave so I can put on my shorts and we can go.” He nodded and took off towards the door. He knocked right into the door jam and cursed loudly. He removed his hand from his eyes and slammed the door behind him. Evie laughed and began to put on her shorts and boots. She heard Fili hounding his brother.

“What in Mahals name happened in there! You look as red as the tomatoes outside!” he asked him.

“I think I saw the shorts she spoke of last night.” Kili said with embarrassment lacing his tone.

She shook her head and continued to lace her boots. When she was finished she pulled her jacket on and stepped out of the room. When she walked out she found that the dwarves were ransacking whatever was left in the pantry to bring with them. She glanced at Kili and saw him look away from her blushing brightly. Dwalin scowled at her deeply and moved a protective hand over his groin. Balin welcomed her brightly and handed her a muffin.

By the time breakfast was packed and ready to go the company began their trek towards the stables.

“Woman. Ride with Kili until Bree. We will get you a horse there.” Thorin barked.

She nodded grumbling under her breath. “I have a name you know, you jackass.”

“Don’ let him hear ye say tha’ lassie. The King don’ take too kindly to bein’ called names.” Bofur said with a dimpled grin.

“I will take that under advisement Mister Bofur.” She told him with a cheeky grin in return.

He gave her a wink and meandered past her. Evie climbed onto the large pony that was Kili’s and grabbed the reigns. Kili was still talking to his brother when he noticed her climb up. Thorin called for everyone to move out. Kili climbed up onto the pony behind her and grabbed the reigns.

“Would you like to make some good money Mister Kili?” She asked him quietly. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her. “Lend me five coins and I will give you back double that.” She told him. He weighed the option for a moment and pulled the coins out of his coin purse. “Mind catching up to Gloin so I may make a bet?” She asked the dark haired archer. He gave her a confused look but did as she asked. “Bilbo will show.” She said and handed the redhead the borrowed coins.

“Yer gonna lose yer money lassie.” Gloin told her.

She gave him a confident smirk and shook her head. “We will see.”.

Fili saddled up beside his brother and the girl. “He’s right. The hobbit isn’t coming.” She answered him the same way she answered Gloin.

As if on cue Bilbo’s voice came tumbling towards them. “Wait! Wait! I signed it!”.

Evie raised and eyebrow and smirked at the blonde prince. She caught the bag of coin that was flung at her and passed the promised coins back to Kili. “Word of advice. Never bet against me.” She told him with a wink.

“Give him a pony.” Thorin commanded.

Bilbo protested but Kili and Fili came up beside him as the hobbit spouting information about his walking holidays. The two princes grabbed an arm each and hoisted the babbling hobbit onto the pack pony.

“Sure. The hobbit who has never even ridden a pony gets one but I have to bounce on Kili’s lap” Evie huffed quietly.

Kili chuckled at her. “Well I am certainly not complaining.” Kili told her jokingly.

“Of course you’re not” She snorted and wiggled her hips as if to make a point. He scooted back in the saddle to grant her backside more room, a bright blush spreading across his tan cheeks. The scenery around them soon turned monotonous. Evie began to hum the last song she remembered hearing before she was struck.

“What are you singing Miss Evelyn?” Kili asked her.

The blonde girl glanced behind her with a small smile. “Oh. It is a song from home. Would you terribly mind calling me just Evie? I always hated my full first name.” 

He chuckled but nodded. “Would you mind singing it for me, Evie?”

She wrinkled her nose in thought. “I’m not very good.”

Bofur heard her and cut into their conversation. “I bet ye are great lassie and even if ye aren’t nothing can be worse than this silence.” He gave her a dimpled grin.

She still seemed to be unwilling. “If you would please Miss Evelyn. I could use a distraction from all this horse hair.” Bilbo told her.

She relented and began to sing “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” By Marvin Gaye. She closed her eyes as she sang trying not to succumb to the all encompassing embarrassment. She hadn’t sung since her brother was deployed. When she finished she was rewarded with a round of applause.

“Tha’ was beautiful lassie. Is tha’ how all songs where ye are from sound?” Bofur asked her.

“No. We have many many songs all sounding different. That is just the last one I listened to on my ipod.” She told them.

“What is an eye-pod?” Kili asked confused.

“Oh. It is um…a type of music box? It plays songs.” They all were confused but seemed to accept it for the time being. Bofur began singing a bawdy tavern song that made the hobbit blush deeply and the girl to clap along happily.

“Bofur! That is not a song you should be singing around a lady!” Dori chastised him about halfway through.

“Oh Mister Dori. That is much cleaner than most of the songs from my land. It does not bother me in the slightest.” She gave the hatted dwarf a warm smile and signaled for him to continue.

“Oi lass. Ye are after me own heart aren’t ye?” Bofur said with a wink.

“Oh you bet your breeches I am.” she answered him with a laugh.  

The next leg of the journey was quiet and thoughtful. Thorin had called a halt to the singing after a good hour or so in as they found themselves coming near Bree. The smell of the town would have knocked her off her feet if she had not already been seated. The blonde girl pulled her shirt up to fend off some of the stench, Kili laughed at her look of disgust. They dismounted and paid the stable to keep the pony’s overnight. Evie received many stares from the people of Bree. She assumed it was her clothing, but it could also be that she was a very short human girl surrounded by a bunch of dwarves. Their group walked into the Prancing Pony and ordered rooms as well as food. Thorin refused to include her into anything because she was not a “member of his company”. Gandalf paid for her food as well as her room even though she told him she could pay with the coin she had won that day. He refused to take her coin and demanded that she keep it for more important things. She shrugged and thanked him. Thorin ordered one large room for his company to sleep in meaning that they would be doubling up on beds as well as multiple members sleeping on the floor, one of those members was the hobbit. Evie walked up to said hobbit as they were climbing to their rooms.

“Mister Bilbo. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” the hobbit choked on air and gave her shocked eyes. A few of the members of the company heard her words and gave her startled looks. “Oh. Not like that you pervs. There is an extra bed in my room. Gandalf received his own room and the only one they had left for me has two small beds in it. How about it? Would you like to share?” The hobbit visibly calmed and accepted her offer graciously.

* * *

“Did you hear that?” Kili whispered to his brother.

“What?” Fili knew what. But he wanted to make sure he had not hallucinated.

“Evie invited Mister Boggins to share her room!” Kili whispered.

“Aye. The human’s business if none of yours.” Fili chastised his brother. The human girl confused him greatly. She was shorter than most humans, shorter than his 5’4” height. Well that was being generous. His boots did give him some extra height. Without the boots he was maybe one or two inches taller than her. But still for humans that was exceptionally short. He caught her more than once staring at him with so much sadness in her eyes that it haunted him. He would have to find a chance to ask her why sometime during this quest. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his uncle barking that everyone eat and drink to their fill for this was the last stop they would mostly be able to make before going past civilization. Fili set down his pack and spread out his bedroll. He was not even going to attempt to fight the others for a bed. Kili and him were two of the three youngest within the company, they could handle sleeping on the ground much better than some of the others. The Company made their way down towards the bar on the base level of the establishment. When they arrived they were greeted with the human girl and the hobbit. The two waved the group over to a large table they had reserved.

“How did ye go about gettin’ us this table?” Bofur asked happily.

“Mister Bilbo knows the bartender and was able to get us a table to ourselves.” Evie chirped. She put an arm across the hobbits shoulders and gazed down at him proudly. A few of the dwarves praised the hobbit but many did not. Fili looked at how the slight towards the hobbit irked the girl.

After a few pints and a large portion of food Fili began to feel more at ease. He looked around the table and saw everyone laughing and joking with one another. Kili was pestering the human girl with questions of her homeland and she was answering as best she could. He noticed yet again a sadness hiding behind her trained features. It unnerved him. She looked as if she knew something they did not, and it was not something she was happy about. Immediately his mind went on the defensive against the girl. They knew little about her and even less about where she came from. He didn’t realize he was glaring at her until a hard clap on his shoulder startled him.

“Ye know if ye glare at ‘er any ‘arder ‘er clothes might jus’ burn off.” Nori told him with a chuckled.

Fili rolled his eyes and took a large drink of his ale. “I would never want that. Humans are not appealing to me. I prefer them with their clothes on.” Fili growled back at the star-haired dwarf.

“Aye. But breasts are breast no matter wha’ race they are on. And her’s are larger than most.” The redhead chuckled at the uncomfortable flush of the blonde.

He shook his head and turned away from the former thief effectively ending the conversation. He watched his brother spread an arm across the back of the girls chair, a very possessive move for a dwarf. ‘ _Mahal be damned’_ Fili thought to himself as he watched his brother blush at something the human had whispered in his ear. The girl then promptly rose out of her seat and headed towards the bar. When Kili made eye contact with his brother Fili rose and eyebrow, silently demanding Kili cease his flirting with the girl. His little brother gave him a roll of the eyes and a flick of the wrist in dismissal. “We will speak of this later.” Fili mouthed to his brother.

* * *

“I’m going to get more ale do you want some?” She asked him as she leaned in close to his ear. The pub was loud and becoming more and more rambunctious as the night wore on. The dark haired archer nodded at her question and she rose to procure more alcohol. She walked up to the barkeep and ordered two more pitchers of ale for the table. The ale in this strange place was more bitter than the beer she was used to having at home but it got the job done so she was not complaining, also she was worried about what the water might be like in a dirty town such as this, so ale it was. There was a pinch on her backside making her turn around swiftly with a yelp.

“Ello lovey. Wha’ ye say ta comin’ back ta me room?” The inebriated greasy man asked her.

“No thank you. I would also appreciate if you never touch me that way again, sir.” She snapped back at him.

He laughed loudly and entered her personal space. He bent down and pressed his face close to hers. She could smell his rancid body odor and the disgusting smell of alcohol mixed with vomit. She turned her head away ever so slightly as he spued more pick up lines. “Ye know, I ‘ave never ‘eard an accent quite like yours. Where are ye from?” He slurred his words ever so slightly.

“I am from far west. Now if you will excuse me. I am needed to get back to my companions.” She said politely but sternly as her two pitchers of ale were handed towards her.

“They can ‘andle without ye.” He growled and gripped the top of her arm roughly. “Pretty lil’ lass such as yerself should be with a real man tonight. Ill return ye to them, just maybe tomorrow, if ye can walk when I am done with ye.” The men beside the disgusting drunk man laughed at his innuendo.

“I am not going anywhere with you. And the only man causing me any walking issues because of my bedroom activities will be my husband.” She lied. Evie had always found that it made creeps back away quickly when she mentioned a relationship.

The men laughed at her. “None of those dwarves are ye husband.” He slurred.

Like some kind of blessing from god above Kili came walking up to the bar looking for her. She swiftly called him over. “Hey Suga'. Would you mind helping me back to the table with these.” She was thankful his back was turned to the men so they couldn’t see his confused look. Before he could ruin this she planted a swift kiss on the corner of the dark haired dwarfs mouth. The men shrugged and left the girl to be for a moment. Kili looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She handed him one of the pitchers of ale and placed a hand on his arm spurring him forward.

“If ye wan’ a real man tonight don’ forget my offer. Im sure I can give ye a good stretchin’ out if ye know wha’ I mean.” the greasy man made an obscene gesture with his hips.

“I don’t require the services of your minuscule prick but if I happen to find the need for a good laugh, Ill come find you so you can pull your pants down.” She looked beside her and saw Kili attempting to hide a laugh. When they were far enough from the men she leaned over to him. “I am sorry I kissed you. They wouldn’t leave me alone.” She explained.

The young dwarf was wearing a dark blush still. “It is fine. I am glad I can be of service Evie.” She smiled widely at him. He couldn’t look her directly in the eyes and it made her smile that a simple kiss could do that to the dwarf. She turned back to the table and set the pitcher down declaring it was for the table. All cheered and she realized she had gained the favor of a least a few of the dwarves (Bofur and Nori). The girl took her seat between Kili and the Hobbit and looked over at the blonde prince. He was leveling her with a glare that could kill. She gave him a confused look and he only narrowed his eyes further. Kili reclaimed her attention before she could ask what his issue was. When she was good and tipsy a while later she bid everyone a goodnight and stumbled her way towards her room. She was about to open the door when she was forcibly pulled backwards by a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie screamed and clawed at the hand holding her mouth captive. The blonde was dragged into a dark room and pushed against the door.

“Mahal! Calm down.” She recognized the voice of one of her companions.

“Fili?” She asked. She looked into his ice blue eyes and was confused by the anger within them. “What the fuck are you doing!? You scared me!” She growled. She was shaking something horrible. She didn’t think any of her companions would hurt her but then again she didn’t know them.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing with my brother.” he spit out.

“What are you talking about?” She snapped.

“I am talking about you cuddling up to him, flirting with him and then kissing him! Are you messing with him? Do you think this is funny to lead him on?” he growled.

She shook her head in disbelief. “First of all. Get your hands off me. Second of all. Why would I find this funny? He is just being friendly. He helped me get away from the drunk assholes that were about two seconds from throwing me over their shoulder and having their way with me. Also he is the one flirting with me.” She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you can not even fend off the advances of a drunk man by yourself you should not even be on this quest. There will be much greater dangers than a man with wandering hands.”

the words were like a slap to her face. “Fuck off Fili. I could if I had wanted to result to physical violence which I didn’t want to just yet. Plus you know nothing about me so I suggest you keep your half assed judgements to yourself. I know the dangers of this quest better than you can even imagine.” she roughly shoved him away and stomped back to her room. She bursted into the room and found the hobbit already passed out asleep on the small bed across from hers. She quickly shed her boots and jacket. She fell into bed all the while muttering and cursing to herself about the stupid, handsome, dickish blonde across the hall.

Morning light came far too quickly for the young girl and she very nearly wept at the loss of a few more hours of sleep. She rose and pulled on her jacket and boots before Bilbo woke. She finished braiding her hairline and threw it up into a ponytail her natural waves making the long ponytail slightly less grubby looking. She made her way out the door and headed down stairs looking for Gandalf. He was in the middle of conversing with Thorin when she walked up. “Excuse me Mister Gandalf. I need to buy a few items before we head out. Would you be able to escort me when you are finished?” She asked sweetly.

Thorin glared at the girl and then looked over his shoulder. “Bofur and Bifur. Take the girl to go buy her things.”

Bofur smiled widely at her and Bifur nodded. Evie gave her thanks towards Thorin and Gandalf and joined the two cousins to step out into town. “Thank you for joining me Mister Bofur and Mister Bifur. It is mighty kind of you.” She said as Bofur offered his arm to her.

“Lassie. The pleasure is ours. Bifur says the same.” Evie looked over and saw Bifur signing quickly.

“What is your sign language called?” she asked.

“Iglishmêk” Bofur answered her.

“If I remember correctly your spoken language is secret but is Iglishmêk?” Evie asked.

The two dwarves looked at each other in confusion. “You know what lass. I don’t even know. Few have asked that question or even know that we have a language with our hands.”

Evie nodded and was soon distracted by purchasing a few things they would need on their quest. She bought a bedroll, her own food utensils, a change of clothing and a few odds and ends Bofur suggested. On the walk back she reached out and looped her arm with Bifurs. “Mister Bifur and Mister Bofur, If able, would you please teach me your sign language?” Evie waited while the two spoke rapidly in what she assumed was Khuzdul.

“Aye! If we are able, it would be our honor to teach you. May I ask why you would like to learn?” Bofur wondered aloud.

Evie chuckled. “To talk to Mister Bifur of course! It must be lonely to not be able to speak to many people and I would like to communicate with him.” She answered him like it was a silly question in the first place. They were in front of the hotel by now, Bifur smiled at her and walked inside the doors. She went to follow but Bofur grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pulled her into a tight hug. She was a little startled but hugged him back “To what do I owe the pleasure of being hugged Mister Bofur?”

He hugged her for a moment longer and then released her “Thank ye. Thank ye for wanting to speak with him and treating him like a normal person”. 

“Well of course. He is a normal person is he not?” She said a little confused.

“Aye. But many do not treat him as such. They are either too afraid of him or believe he is too disabled to care for.” Bofur's eyes told of the sadness from years of rude .

She shook her head in disbelief. “Well I tell you what. He is scary but he is sweet enough to kill a diabetic. It is plain to see if you spend more than an hour with him. He may not be able to speak common tongue but he can communicate and do everything else. That makes him no less of a living breathing respectable being.” She said matter of factly.

Bofur gathered her into another tight hug. “Thank ye lass. I’m goin’ to teach ye Iglishmêk. Better to ask for forgiveness than ask permission, I always say.”

She laughed at his answer “My brother used to say that all the time.” She felt a wave of sadness crash over her at the thought of her brother.

Fili walked out of the Inn’s door and scowled at the two. “We are leaving within the hour. Pack up your stuff and be ready in fifteen minutes or don’t I truly do not care.” He bit out and then turned on his heel and stomped back down the stairs.

“Well that was horribly rude.” Bofur piped up causing Evie to smile.

“Yes. Terribly rude. But then again he has atrocious manners. Does he not?” She said to the hatted dwarf with a smile.

“No’ usually lass. Can be a downright git though obviously.” He told her with a roll of his eyes at the blonde princes back.

In no time at all Evie had her new pack on her back filled with all her new things and was waiting for the rest of the company inside the pub. Evie was waved down by Kili and the wizard when they saw her. Fili’s words from last night rang in her head. ‘ _Am I leading him on? I have known him two days. I am certainly not leading him on. He doesn’t even like me like that.’_ She told herself. The blonde girl trotted to Gandalf’s side and he handed her a plate of food. She scarfed it down quickly and followed the beckoning wizard out the door of the pub. He led her to the stables near the pub.

“Evie. We have not discussed what you should tell the company about your homeland. It is best if you say as little as possible. Dwarves as slow to trust and very wary of outsiders. They do not like new things. So for now I think it is best if you just tell them you are from the far west over the great waters.” He informed her as they walked.

“Okay. I can do that. That is pretty much what I have been telling them anyway. I didn’t think they would believe me if I told them I was from a different world.” She told him softly.

He nodded at her and patted her head. “Good. Now. Meet your pony.” He walked her towards a stall with a shaggy gray pony.

“Oh Gandalf! He is beautiful! I do not think I will be able to afford him though.” She said sadly.

“Nonsense. He has been paid for. You are not to worry about coin my dear.” He told her sternly.

She wrapped her arms around the tall wizard and thanked him. The wizard coughed and patted her back awkwardly. “You are welcome.” He bowed his head and walked out of the stables leaving the young girl to admire her new pony.

Evie was in the middle of brushing down her ponies shaggy mane when a small noise behind her startled her. She turned to see the star haired dwarf staring at her. “Hello Mister Nori.” She said with a small smile.

He winked at her and walked slowly to her side. “You are young.” He stated.

She chuckled at him. “Yes. I am. Thank you for noticing.”

He gave her a calculating gaze. “Why would one so young travel so far on her own? Do you not have a father or brother looking out for you?” He questioned her.

His words made her heart clench painfully. She didn’t get the chance to answer before Thorin’s called everyone to gather and head on their way.

The Company rode hard that day. Little speaking was done and what speaking was done was mostly general topics of discussion. Nori’s words from earlier burned into her heart. She thought of her stern father with his square jaw and perfect posture. Evie felt a tear slip out of her eye before she could catch it. She wiped it away swiftly hoping no one saw. She lifted her head to check and was rewarded with the blonde prince quickly looking away. ‘ _Of everyone. This asshole had to see me cry...again.”_ she thought with a growl. She was mad at herself. She hadn’t cried over the thought of her father in quite some time. She chalked it up to the stress and homesickness she was feeling. When Thorin deemed a good spot for all to rest for the night Evie sighed in relief. She was used to riding horses. Before her father had passed and her life was thrown down the shitter, they had lived on a farm. She loved all of the horses and was the one who cared for them. But that was many years ago. She had not sat on a horse in almost ten years, let alone rode one for more than twelve hours straight. Evie gingerly dismounted the pony and began brushing him down.

“What is his name?” The hobbit asked as he snuck an apple to the pony.

“Jack.” She responded simply with a small thankful smile at the small man.

“Jack? Wha’ kind o’ a name is Jack?” Gloin asked with a confused look on his face.

“It is a common name where I am from.” The girl replied grumpily with her arms crossed.

“Well I think it is a right good name lassie.” Bofur tweaked her nose ever so slightly making her laugh and slap his hand away.

“Thank you Mister Bofur.” Camp was set up and a fire was roaring in no time. Evie offered to help the large fat dwarf cook. ‘ _Bombur? Or is Dori’_ She couldn’t quite recall the large redheads name until she heard Bofur speaking to the large man. The girl peeled potatoes, cut wild onions and stirred the stew while Bombur threw in some seasonings. The fat dwarf and her laughed and spoke quietly about a great many things. Mostly Evie was trying hard to get to know her companions. By the time they had finished everyone was starving and ate quickly and quietly. One by one each of the dwarves began to drift to sleep. The night was balmy and humid making her crave air conditioning. She noticed everyone was sleeping under the stars so she followed suit. Sleep alluded her like a firefly avoiding a mason jar.

Evie heard Bilbo who was beside her rise from his seat and whisper to his pony. An inhuman screech ripped through the air startling the girl. She sat up and reached for the small knife Bifur had given her that day.

“What was that?” Bilbo asked nervously.

“Orcs.” Kili answered him looking over the edge of the small overlook they were perched on, from his seat.

“Orcs?” Bilbo moved closer to the rest of the group.

Evie stared wide eyed out at the forest. Fili and Kili were messing with Bilbo. But it was one thing to read a book about something and then to actually live it.

“Throat cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili told him attempting to hide a smile.

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili chimed in. The human girl was shaking a this point.

“You think that’s funny? You think scaring a human child and a halfling, is amusing? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Thorin growled.

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili looked truly and utterly chastised.

“Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.” Balin began. Evie remembered this part. She remembered the speech on how Thorin received his surname. “Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.” Balin finished his tale and all that were awake looked at Thorin’s back.

“But the pale orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked.

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin growled.

* * *

After being chastised by his uncle as if he was no more than a wee dwarfling, Fili kept his mouth shut. He knew it was wrong to intentionally scare the human and the halfling, but that didn't stop him. They were just telling stories as if they were around the campfire. Ghost stories, meant to scare but not cause insult. Fili huffed and glared out into the night. He surveyed the sleeping forms in front of him. His eyes settled on the bedroll the girl was curled in. She had it pulled over head and was shaking. He saw the halfling raise his head off his mat to look at the girl. Bilbo gave him a worried look and appeared to be about to pat the young girl on the shoulder but stopped and brought his hand back. He turned around and tried to grant the girl privacy to cry. Fili felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart. The blonde prince was not in the habit of making females cry. Fili saw his brothers worried glance and rolled his eyes to try to make the younger brush it off. The girl rose suddenly and stepped into the woods.

“Stay here. I will go to her.” Fili told his brother.

If something were to attack the camp his brothers long distance weapon would be best. The blonde prince took out his swords and followed quietly behind the girl. She didn’t go far from the camp, just outside of earshot but she could still maintain visual of all the sleeping figures. She was crying into her hands when Fili walked up. He put away his swords and walked closer to the girl. He laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to squeak. She threw an elbow into his jaw twice in rapid procession and then proceeded to give him the same treatment she had given to Dwalin. She knocked him in his gems with her boney knee. He cried out in pain and bent over gasping.

“Shit! Fili! Oh I am so sorry!” The girl bent down to look into his eyes.

Fili heard his brother bounding through the edge of the trees sword drawn. The girl grabbed one of Fili’s sword, with much more speed than he thought the little lass was capable of, and pointed it towards where the dark haired brother was breaking through the treeline. She stepped protectively in front of the blonde warrior as if she could shield him from whatever was coming.  “Oh. It’s you.” She said quietly and lowered the sword.

Kili began laughing at his older brother, quietly of course as not to wake the company. The warrior was coughing slightly from the pain in his testicles.

“She bloody kneed me in the gems.” Fili growled and took his brothers offered hand.

“You scared me!” She said defensively. “You grabbed me from behind. Didn’t announce yourself and then laid a hand on me. What did you expect after intentionally frightening me?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Do not leave the company ever again. It is not safe here.” He growled at her and walked back to the company. He knew it wasn’t fair. He should have apologized to her for scaring her and the halfling earlier. But he was in too much pain to care. His jaw throbbed as did his groin, and not the good kind of throb either. He sat back on his perch and watched his brother talk to the girl. She hugged the taller dwarf and Fili felt a small twinge of jealousy. It had been a long time since he had felt a female’s body against his own. Kili and the girl came back towards camp, Kili laid down in his bedroll. The blonde girl walked over to her bag and then came to sit beside him.

“I am sorry I knee’d you in the balls.” She told him bluntly.

He choked on his piped ever so slightly. He was not used to women being so blunt. It was very improper for her to refer to his parts so brashly. “Mmphmm. What is Kili doing?” He mumbled.

“I am not going to be able to sleep. I told him I would keep watch with you.”

He looked over at her harshly. “That was not your call to make.”

She rolled her eyes. “He is tired. He should sleep while he can. I am awake and I will have you know I have 20/20 vision.” She told him proudly. She had a small package in her hand. She tore open the package and offered him half of whatever was inside. He wanted to deny her but it looked good and he was very hungry still. He accepted it begrudgingly.

“What is 20/20 vision? Must you always talk so strange?” He was annoyed by her presence and he had no idea why.

She didn’t rise to his bait this time, only shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of the food in her small hand. “To me and my people you talk strange. And to answer your question 20/20 is near perfect vision.”

He took a bite of the food in his hand and was pleasantly surprised by the food. “What is this?” It was sweet and tasted of chocolate. Much better chocolate than he had thought existed, but it also tasted of cookies.  

“It is a chocolate chip cookie. I bought it off a hobbit in Bree.” She answered around a bite of cookie.

He gave her a confused look. “You put chocolate in your cookies?” He had never heard of such a thing.

“Oh yes! Ill make them for you sometime. I used to make them at home all the time. They are Owen’s favorite…” She choked off the sentence and stared down at her feet.

Fili really wanted to just leave her be. He didn’t want to talk to her about her problems or pity her. But he thought of what his mother would do to him if he didn’t and he couldn’t help it. He asked her who Owen was. “Is Owen your husband?” He said quietly.

She rubbed her wet eyes and shook her head. “No. He is my brother. I am not married.”

The blonde prince didn’t fully understand why her admitting she was not attached made his stomach flutter. “You have a brother? Where is he?” He prodded further. She was young, much too young to be on her own, especially out in the wild.

“I have two brothers. Owen and Emmett. Owen is a Marine...a warrior...fighting a war in a far away land.” She said quietly.

He could see the tears slipping down her cheeks. He understood the fear of a loved one fighting a war. That was how he lost his father. He felt sympathy for her swell within him. Before he could fully push the feeling away his body reacted without permission from his brain. He put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and grabbed onto his coat. She wept like a small child, it made him extremely uncomfortable. The only person he had any ability in comforting was his mother and Kili when the dwarf was young.

“What if I never see them again? I didn’t even get to say goodbye. The last time I spoke with Owen was months ago. And Emmett… He is going to be so worried about me...they both are.” She sobbed harder.

Fili rubbed her back in what he thought might possibly be a comforting gesture. “Why didn’t you say goodbye to them?” He asked her quietly. She stiffened and pulled away from him. Fili let his arm fall back to his side.

“I was...brought here against my will.” She told him sadly.

He was stunned for a moment at her confession. A fresh wave of sympathy flowed through him. “I am sorry.” He told her honestly.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile “Thank you.”

‘ _Mahal. She is even beautiful while crying.’_ Fili was startled by his thought and shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. ‘ _Well. for a human.’_ he amended.  

The two sat quietly for some time staring into the flames of the fire. A howl ripped through the air and the girl started. She scooted closer to the blonde.

“I am sorry I frightened you earlier. My brother and I were just jesting. We were not thinking.” He said as he continued to look into the flames, afraid of what he might see in her eyes.

“It’s okay. I know you were just joking.” She told him.

He saw her shift her bent legs closer to his and turn her body so she was facing him ever so slightly. “Fili. What do orcs look like?”

He gave her a confused look. “You have never seen an orc?” He had heard some human settlements had not seen orcs in person but surely they had seen illustrations.

“There are none where I am from.” She told him honestly.

“What a wonderful place you live.” He told her. “They are ugly, foul, cruel creatures. They spew black blood and are the servants of evil. They are often mutated and vary in size and shape. They normally have gray or black skin and are riddled with disease.” He saw the girl’s eyes widen and her scoot even closer to him. Their legs now touching. He looked down at her feet, they were impossibly tiny, he had no idea how she managed to even walk on them.

“How good are you with those swords?” She said nervously. It caused him to chuckled. She smiled widely at the sound.

“Very good.” He told her simply. She nodded and dropped the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find out what happened to Evie!  
> I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome. :)

The next few days of travel was the start of the rain. It poured on them during the days and sprinkled them at night. Evie pulled her Northface jacket outer shell a little tighter around her body. It kept her nice and dry, at least it kept her torso dry.

“Your jacket is a strange fabric Miss Evie.” Bilbo told her after examining it.

“It is called dryvent. Please just call me Evie. None of this Miss business. ” She explained.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Dori complained about the rain and asked the wizard to stop it. When the wizard would not halt the rain Bilbo asked about other wizards. He subtly insulted the wizard who was speaking of Radagast the Brown, by asking “Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?”

Gandalf looked slightly offended and answered “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”.

The rain finally let up on the third day much to the relief of the company. Evie looked upon the farmhouse where Thorin had declared they would make camp. It made her uneasy and she felt as if she was forgetting something. She searched around the small area and found an abandoned garden that still had some potatoes, onions and garlic growing wildly. Gathered all of it and brought it to Bombur for washing. She caught the wizard’s eye and silently asked for a moment. He led her away from the company and bent down to hear her better.

“Gandalf. I can’t remember exactly why but this is not a place we should camp. There is something that comes. We need to leave and move a few hours on. This is no place to be.” He agreed with her and tried to convince Thorin to move forward but the stubborn King would not budge. Evie watched in horror as the wizard got frustrated and stomped off.

“Damn it all to hell.” She mumbled quietly. The blonde girl summoned as much courage she could and marched up to the King. “Mister Thorin. This is not a safe place. We should move on.” He glared down at her. She was a mere 4’11 and thin, Thorin was about 5’5 with his boots on, as tall as a short man, but much wider. The other thought that came to mind was he looked like a bodybuilder with ever wider shoulders.

“What would you know of it girl? You are a child lost in the wild. You should be home at your father’s feet or tucked into your husband’s bed. You do not belong here so do not attempt to tell me what I should or should not do.” He snapped at her.

She felt her blood boil and the overwhelming urge to slap him, but she contained herself. “That would be hard considering my father is dead.” She snapped back. “But you know what? Don’t listen to the stupid girl. I will pray god takes mercy on your stubborn soul as you are tossed into the mouth of some creature.” Her southern accent even stronger with her anger. She stomped off towards the edge of camp to curse semi-silently.

Evie racked her brain as to what happened in the book. She had read it so long ago. She was torn out of her concentration by a cough behind her. It was Bofur holding a bowl of stew.

“Thought ye may be hungry lassie.”

She nodded and took it from him with thanks. She walked back with him towards the camp fire, seeing that Thorin was off at the other end of camp discussing matters she felt comfortable being there.

“I am sorry to hear about your father Miss Evie.” Ori was the one to speak up.

He was immediately nudged by his brother with a small shake of his head as if he were afraid she was going to hurt them. It made her want to laugh. A little thing like her hurting all of them.

”It is okay Mister Ori. It was about eleven years ago. I was only seven at the time.” She told him.

“How old ye lass?” Bofur asked her looking extremely concerned.

“I’m eighteen” there was an uproar from all of the dwarves.

“You are a wee babe! Barely into your teeth!” Dori practically yelled.

“A child! No less a female child at tha’. Bad luck all around.” Gloin growled.

“Excuse me. But I am an adult by my peoples standards.” She said petulantly.

Bifur was swiftly moving his hands at his cousin. Bombur brought her another bowl of stew. “Youngin’s need to be eatin more. Make sure you grow big an’ strong.” He told her.

She shook her head and handed it back to him. “I thank you for thinking of me. But I am not a child. I am also full. I have eaten enough and I am fully grown.” All of the dwarves present looked at her dubiously but said no more on the subject.

“Where is Bilbo?” Evie asked. She needed to get away from the dwarves that were getting a hair past concerned and into overprotective territory.

“He took stew to the lads.” Bofur told her. Immediately the memory of the book came back.

“Trolls!” She yelled. All of the dwarves looked towards the now standing girl. “Trolls. There are trolls nearby! They are going to catch Bilbo!”

Thorin came running towards her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. “What is this nonsense you are spouting child?” She tried to get his arm off of her but it was of no use. He only gripped her harder and shook her. He didn’t loosen his grip until she cried out in pain.

“Uncle! Bilbo had been taken by trolls!” Fili’s voice ripped through the camp.

All eyes came to rest on the human girl. Thorin stared at her with hard eyes. “Everyone take up arms!” Thorin bellowed. “You. Stay here.” He glared at her until she sat.

The company had been gone at least a few hours when she finally decided it was high time to go find them. She pulled out her small knife, straining to see them in the dark, she followed the tracks set out in front of her. When she drew nearer she could hear the grunting of the dwarves and loud voices speaking. She peaked through the bush saw some of the company stripped down to their underclothes and roasting on a spit over the fire. the rest were stuffed into sacks and thrown haphazardly to the side. Evie walked slowly around the perimeter of the crude troll kitchen until she was behind the half of the company still in sacks. She was hidden behind a bush and shimmied under it. She made eye contact with Bilbo who jumped slightly when he saw her gray eyes peering out of the leaves at him. She put a finger to her lips and showed him the knife. She first started with cutting Kili who was the closest to her. He jerked forward with a small cry when she grabbed his shoulder.

Evie brought her lips close to his ear “It’s just me. I’m gonna get your out okay? Try to block my body as much as you can.”

He sighed in relief and sat up slightly to hide more of her. She was through his ropes, Fili’s and halfway through Oin’s when one of the trolls looked straight at her. He was squinting and trying to get a good look at her.

Bilbo noticing this jumped up and distracted them. “Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!” He cried.

“You can’t reason with them, they’re halfwits!” Dori yelled from his place over the fire.

“Halfwits? What does that make us?” Bofur challenged back in alarm.

“Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning.” Bilbo said stalling them.

Evie moved from each dwarf on the ground and finally made it to Thorin. “What are you doing here? I told you to stay at camp!” He growled.

“Fine. Ill leave you in the sack.” She sneered.

She skipped Thorin and made it to Balin. She cut the rope of the sack just in time to see one of the horrid creatures lift Bombur over his head and dangle him close to his mouth.

“What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all.”.

Bilbo quickly shouted “Not...not that one, he...he’s infected!”

The trolls gave him a confused look. “You what?”.

“Yeah, He’s got worms in his … tubes.” Bilbo told them.

The troll holding Bombur promptly dropped him back onto everyone. Evie scurried over to him from behind the bush and began cutting his ropes.

“In fact they all have, they’re infested with parasites. It’s a terrible business; I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.”

Evie smiled behind Thorin’s back as she finally began cutting his ropes. Bilbo was doing a very good job at biding time. That is until the dwarves began protesting that they had parasites. “We don’t have parasites! You have parasites!” Kili yelled at Bilbo. Evie smacked the back of his head at the same time that Thorin kicked him to go along with it.

“I’ve got parasites as big as me arm.” Oin yelled which set everyone off to claim how large their parasites were.

The dwarves near her were cut loose of their sacks and waiting for an opportune moment to get out of them. Evie crept towards the pile of weapons at the other end of the clearing. She tried to stick to the shadows. She was almost there when she stepped on a large stick. She soon found herself being gripped harshly around her middle. The girl cried out in pain.

“Evie!!!” Fili and Kili screamed simultaneously.

“Wha’ is this? A human child?” the troll holding her said. “I do love man flesh” the smallest troll said. Evie began praying that Gandalf got them sooner rather than later. The dwarves she had freed were on their feet and running towards their weapons.

““The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf yelled and bounded his staff against the boulder below his feet.

“Can we eat `im too?” The light then fell upon the clearing through the cracked boulder. The trolls screamed as they turned into stone. The one holding her let go during his transformation, dropping her roughly to the ground.

Evie groaned, she was laying flat on her back looking up at the canopy of trees above her. She wanted to cry but she was too dazed and too tired to do so.

Balin was the first over to her. He offered her a hand up and then called Oin over. “You alright there lassie?” She nodded clutching her side.

“Lets see yer ribs lass” the ancient healers ordered pointing to her shirt.

She lifted it and heard an intake of breath behind her. Ori was standing behind her, when he met her eyes he blushed bright red and practically ran away. She looked down and saw the bruising wrapping all around her torso. He had her take off her jacket so he could check the rest of her body. She pulled off her jacket and saw the bruise forming on her arm from where Thorin had gripped her tightly. Balin touched it lightly with his large hand.

“Did Thorin do this?” He said with no small amount of anger.

She nodded and watched as the old dwarf frown turned into a deep scowl. “It is nothing Balin. I bruise like a ripe Georgia peach anyway. He didn’t mean to hurt me.” she said soflty. ‘ _Why am I defending that dick head?’_ She questioned herself.

“That is no excuse lassie.” He stomped over to Thorin and was soon arguing animatedly with the king.

“Well it looks like ye are jus’ heavily bruised lass. Let’s put an ointment on them for the pain but that’s all I can do for ye.” Oin mumbled.

“Thank you Oin, but the ointment isn't needed. This isnt the first time Ive been covered in bruises. Ill be fine. Save it for someone who will need it later on.” She pulled her shirt back down and walked back towards their camp to grab her things.

* * *

The blonde prince watched as the girl lifted her shirt for the old healer to check her over. He winced as he saw the dark bruises already setting in. Kili beside him sucked air between his teeth as if in pain just by looking at the lass. They couldn’t hear what she said to Oin but then she removed her coat and Balin saw the hand shaped bruise blooming on her upper arm.

“Oh bloody hell. Did Uncle do that?” Kili asked.

Fili grimaced in response. They watched as Balin came over to the girl and inquired about her arm. She shook her head and smiled weakly at him. Balin frowned deeply and walked over to Thorin.

“Ooooh. Uncle is in trouble.” Kili chuckled.

The two princes had seen their Uncle have his ears blistered by the retired warrior turned advisor, many times, none recently. But when it came to female’s Balin was extremely protective. No matter what race. He had lost his wife and young daughter during the fall of Erebor and seemed to imprint the fatherly emotions onto young females. Fili didn’t realize he had crept closer while deep in thought, but soon he was within earshot of the girl.

“Thank you Oin, but the ointment isn’t needed. This isnt the first time Ive been covered in bruises. Ill be fine.”

Fili frowned at the girl’s words. ‘ _Why would she have been covered in bruises?’_ His mind went through about half a million scenarios until Thorin called the company to grab their bags and then search for the Troll cave. Within an hour the company had located the cave and began digging through the filth. Evie waited until everyone had grabbed what they wanted before she entered the cave. She found a bow and quiver that looked to be close to her size, some small daggers with holsters and a purse full of coin. She loaded up her spoils and giggled at the dwarves that were making a “long term deposit” (buried chest of coin) within the cave. The human girl walked out of the cave just in time to catch the tail end of Gandalf and Bilbo speaking.

“I have never used a sword in my life.” Bilbo was holding the sword with less than an ounce of confidence.

“And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.” Gandalf patted the hobbits shoulder.

“Something’s coming!” Thorin yelled.

* * *

Evie was immediately thrown behind the two princes. The blonde holding twin swords the other a bow.

Radagast burst through the trees “Thieves! Fire! Murder!”.

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf said startled as he approached his old friend.

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

Evie tuned out the two wizards as she racked her brain for what was supposed to come next. She took off her bow and nocked an arrow, surveying the surrounding area. “Gandalf!” The girl could feel the hairs on her arms raise as if something was watching her. “We are being hunted!” She cried.

“Miss Evelyn what do you mean?” He asked her.

She didn’t have time to answer before a warg burst through the trees. She put an arrow into its shoulder slowing it down until Kili could loose an arrow through its eye. The next warg to come she shot in the chest with Thorin finishing it off with Orcrist.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf yelled at the king.

“No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin looked between the human girl and the wizard.

“Just what I said. You are being hunted!” Evie said angrily. “An orc pack is going to chase us. Radagast will draw them off with his rabbits for us to get to safety. Prepare your weapons, you are going to have to fight a few off.” She told them all matter of factly. The dwarves were torn between glaring at her and scoffing at her.

“Listen to her. She knows.” Gandalf reaffirmed.

“How does she know!?” Thorin growled. The howls of the wargs began creeping closer.

“Will you quit your suspectin’ for a hot minute so we can get to safety. We are sittin’ in a fishbowl!” Evie could feel the fear and anxiety crawling up her spine.

“Get the ponies.” Thorin barked.

“We have no ponies; they bolted.” Ori cried fearfully.

“The human child is right. I’ll draw them off.” Radagast proclaimed.

Gandalf looked torn.  “These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.”

Radagast only smirked. “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.”.

* * *

Fili couldn’t remember the last time he had run this much, in fact he didn’t think he had ever ran this much in his entire life. It is a good thing dwarves were made for endurance or else they would never have survived this long. Fili kept an eye on his brother and the light haired girl. She was keeping up nearly as well as the rest of the group. She was not the fastest (Nori) or the slowest (Bombur), she stayed in the middle. To Fili’s surprise her hand was tucked into Bifur’s as the injured warrior pulled her along. The company had luck on their side at first but their luck soon ran out. “We’re surrounded!” the blonde prince screamed.

“Kili, shoot them!” Thorin ordered as Kili shot his bow.

Evie continued to shoot as well, right along side the other archer. Evie was not too bad of a shot. She never missed a shot, but not all were deadly.

“Where is Gandalf?” Kili yelled. Dwalin yelled about the wizards abandonment.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin ordered.

“Gandalf found us a safe space. Wait for his call. He has not abandoned us!” Evie yelled over the howling of wargs.  

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf yelled.

The company began running towards the hidden cave Gandalf had poked his head out of. One by one the company members jumped. Kili were still shooting arrows at the wargs.

“Kili! Run!” Thorin screamed.

Evie looked behind her and saw Kili had not heard his uncle. She ran full speed at him and loosed one last arrow, then grabbed onto the other archers hand and began to run. Kili picked her up and threw her into the cave before jumping in himself.

Fili felt anger boil his blood. He marched up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. “What do you think you are doing!? You are not a good enough warrior to be taking such risks! You could have died or caused one of the others to die from trying to save you! You stupid girl!” When he released her shoulders he looked down at his hands and saw blood coating his left hand.

Evie looked up at him with so much disdain he was sure she might try to kill him. “Do you not love your brother?! Would you have preferred me to let him keep shooting until he was overrun! Would you have liked to have to pry his lifeless body from the jaws of that beast instead? Do not insult me! I am not a stupid girl. I may not be a warrior but I am a survivor. Do not speak down to me.” She shoved past him and went to sit beside Bifur.

He saw the lass making quick hand movements. ‘ _Did they teach her_ _Iglishmêk_?’ he mentally growled.

“Let’s have a look at that arm lass.” Bofur told her in a gentle tone. Fili realized he was staring when Bifur looked over at him and glared. A horn blew throughout the lowlands

“Elves.” Thorin spit.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin looked towards his king.

“Follow it of course!” Bofur said.

Bifur was pressing a bandage to the girl’s arm as the two walked towards the path. Fili hurried ahead to walk beside Thorin, if he tossed a look back at the girl no one was to know.  

* * *

Evie rolled her eyes when all of the dwarves surrounded her, protectively pushing her to the center of their weapon toting circle. Evie spotted Lord Elrond and smiled widely at him. She was rewarded with a small twitch of his mouth and a curious look in his eyes.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond told the dwarf king sincerely.

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin said rudely.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.” Elrond said patiently.

“Indeed; he made no mention of you.”

 Evie resisted the urge to slap the king upside the head. _“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests)”_ Lord Elrond announced.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin growled.

“No.” Evie sighed.

“No, master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Evie could tell the wizards patience was wearing thin for the day.

“Ah well, in that case, lead on.”. The human girl rolled her eyes at Gloin's reply.

The dwarves were led one way and Evie another. She was happy to escape the deplorable manners of her dwarven companions. The female elf led her to a bathing chamber. After taking a nice long bath and washing the weeks of grime out of her hair she stepped out of the bath feeling somewhat normal.

“Miss would you like assistance with your wound?” the elf maid asked pointing at her wound.

Evie had completely forgotten about the flesh wound. “That would be lovely. Thank you ma’am.”

The elf gave her a large smile. “You are very different than your companions.” She observed.

The human girl tried to contain her laughter but it was no use. She laughed loudly. “Thank you! I very much am. My daddy would be turnin over in his grave if I acted like them.” She told the taller being. In no time the girls wound was cleaned and stitched.

“What happened?”

Evie looked back at the elf from where she was brushing her wavy hair. “I reckon I was nicked by an arrow. But to be honest I don’t even know.” The elf gave her a curious look and handed the girl an emerald green gown that fit her fairly well. It was a bit tight in the bust and a little too long but it was clean and didn’t smell of travel. “Thank you very much ma’am.” Evie told her as she pulled the dress on. “This a child’s dress isn’t it?” Evie said once she had the gown on and was looking at herself in the mirror.  

The elf to her credit attempted not to blush. “Yes, miss.”

Evie laughed and began pulling a comb once more through her hair. “Story of my life. I swear I have had to buy half my clothes at children stores.” She giggled.

“You are not from here. Your accent is one I have not heard.” the elf maid observed

Evie nodded and prepared herself to launch into the speech she had given at least half a dozen times so far. “I am from far to the west. I am not even sure how I got here or how to get home. Gandalf and I are hoping that Lord Elrond may be able to help.” She confided in the other female.

“I am sure he will help in any way he can, miss.”

Evie was escorted to the dining hall where she could hear the dwarves laughing loudly. She closed her eyes and tried to pray for patience when she saw food on some of the elves that were practically racing from the dining hall. What she walked into made her finally snap. The dwarves were having a food fight, breaking furniture and dancing on tables. They were clearly harassing the elves and Evie was having none of that. She brought her two fingers up to her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. Gandalf and Elrond looked up sharply and many of the dwarves drew their weapons. “You will knock that off this second, ya hear!?” She yelled loudly as she climbed onto the table and grabbed Bofur by the ear. She dragged the complaining dwarf down from the table and pushed him into his seat. “Sit down, shut up and eat the food that Lord Elrond’s staff has made for you.” When the dwarves began to grumble she whistled loudly again they all covered their ears and scowled at her. “Lord help me. You are not only disrespecting your hosts but you are disrespecting yourselves as well as me. Now I know your mama’s taught you better manners than this nonsense. What would your mama do if she saw you right now, hmm?” That shut them up real quick. They sat down and ate their meal grumbling quietly amongst themselves that there was no meat. She let the complaining slide knowing that she would only get so far this night and she had reached her quota.

The company made their way back to their chambers as Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond went to speak of the map. The next few days passed in a blur. Her time was spent with the Ur family. She was still in the learning phase of Iglishmêk but she had absorbed enough to converse quite well. Bofur was teaching her tavern songs and how to swing his mattock, Bombur had taken the girl under his wing as his cooking partner. The two swapped recipes and talked about their families. It was during one of these conversations that the company overheard Evie telling Bombur about why she was so close to her brothers. She was teaching Bombur how to make beignets when he asked about her brothers. “Owen is my oldest brother. He is ten years older than me and Emmett is eight years older than me. We have different mama’s. My daddy and their mama Leanne couldn’t work it out and got a divorce.” At the confused look of Bombur, Evie realised her mistake “They uh. They broke up. They chose not to be married anymore. Well my daddy met Sue, my mother, the two had a night of drunken fun and I was born. Daddy married her for me and they stayed together until he died when I was eight. Well Sue couldn’t deal with daddy’s death and turned to the pipe. She sold my daddy’s farm to pay for her drugs and we moved into a hotel. I don’t remember much about that year, but before long my brothers showed up at the hotel and packed my one change of clothes and my teddy then took me home with them. Owen and Emmett raised me for the next ten years and here I am.” She said with a cheery voice.

“Your brothers sound like good men lass.” Bombur told her quietly.

“Oh yes. They are both my heroes. I wouldn’t be alive without them, that I do not doubt.” the fat redhead gave her a confused look. “Sue liked to...hurt me for fun. Or make me take her drugs for entertainment for her and her friends. She didn’t like to spend money on food. I was so skinny I would have to stand up twice just to make a shadow. But that is in the past. Owen and Emmett came for me. Saved me, loved me, raised me, bought my prom dresses, learned to do my hair, went to the store for my tampons, even though it made them jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” She giggled at the memory of Owen taking her to the store to buy tampons. He couldn’t look her in the eyes for hours after. Bombur laughed too even though he had no idea what these _tampons_ were. But he assumed it had something to do with women only. Being one of the few dwarves in the company with a wife he believed he understood better than most what the girl was saying. The redhead looked towards the small human lass. He couldn’t imagine her any skinnier than she already was. Compared to dwarf women she was all skin and bones. “I miss them Bombur.” She said sadly.

“You’ll see them again lassie.” He told her and tucked her under his large arm.

When Evie and Bombur came out towards where the rest of the company was, they could see on all of the faces of the company that they had heard what the girl had said. She turned a bright red and set down the beignets before walking out the doors. Bifur gave everyone a scowl for eavesdropping and ran after the girl. When Bifur finally caught up to the blonde girl he put an arm around her shoulder and knocked his head to hers softly.

_I am sorry we heard your secrets._ The dwarf signed.

The girl gave him a weak smile _It is not a secret. Just not something I like to tell others often._ Evie was quiet on the walk back towards their rooms after their peaceful visit to the garden.

_Why do you need to meet with Elrond tomorrow?_ He signed.

_I need to see if he can get me home._ She was getting tired of keeping up with this charade of secrets.

_How could he help you with that?_ Bifur gave her a confused glance.

_I am not from here Bifur. I was taken from my home without my approval. I want to go home. I miss my brothers._ She began to tear up at the thought of her brothers again. Bifur pulled her into a tight hug and knocked the side of his axe free forehead to her own. She excused herself before she could turn into a blubbering mess and hurried to her room. She was kept close to the company but blessedly not so close that they could hear her tears (at least that is what she thought). She fell into a restful sleep that night and was only awakened in the morning by an elf bringing her tea.

“Lord Elrond will be available to meet with you in the next hour if that would be acceptable miss.”

Evie jumped up and began pulling on the green dress from last night. “Yes! That would be lovely! I will just brush my teeth and then I will be ready.”

The girl stumbled into the small bathing room she had and quickly readied herself. ‘ _I could be going home today!’_ She thought happily but on the other hand she was sad. She was going to miss her new companions especially the Ur family. They made her feel safe and loved. She took the elf’s offered arm and the two made their way toward Lord Elrond’s private study. Evie marveled at the beautiful architecture around her. She peppered the elf with questions the entire way, he was kind and gentle in answering her questions. When they finally arrived the elf knocked on the door and pushed it open leading the human girl along side him.

“Miss Evelyn Lou Bennett. How are you?” Lord Elrond stood and took the girl’s hand, giving the back a polite kiss.

She curtsied to him “Good morning Sir. I am just fine. Thank you for giving me a moment of your time.” He nodded and gestured her to a comfortable looking chair across from his.

“Gandalf has informed me of your request Miss Evelyn.” He looked solemn and that made her stomach begin to churn.

“And?” she questioned.

He looked away from her. “There is no delicate way to say this Miss. You can not return to your world.” he told her softly.

“Why?! How do you know? Are you sure?” frantically she asked him.

Lord Elrond nodded and grasped the girls hand. “You were struck by a great bolt of light, correct?” She nodded. “You are no longer living in your world.”

She gave him a confused look. “Well of course not I am here.”

He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I mean to say you are deceased in your world Miss Evelyn. Your body has perished and is to be buried. The Ilúvatar has given you a second chance at life and happiness. Ilúvatar has given you another purpose, child.” He told her sadly.

She stared at him in shock “How do you know?” She asked him again quietly.

“Come I will show you.” The dark haired elf lord held out his hand.

She accepted his hand not thinking she could carry her own weight on her legs. He led her to a golden basin of water. She gave him a confused look and told her to gaze into it.

She bent over the table and stared into the water. At first all she could see was her own reflection and then as if she were watching a horrifying movie she saw her eyes cloud over and the view pan out. She was laying face down on the forest floor, eyes clouded and almost white. A running man came across her and screamed. The next scene she saw was her body in the morgue, her skin white except for the red filigree patterned scar left by the lightning strike. Her brother Emmett was petting her limp hair and weeping over her, tears spilling onto her cold skin. His blonde hair messy as if he had been running his fingers through it, he had his mouth open and was repeating something over and over again that she could not hear. Then the image that made her knees buckle, her brother Owen dressed in his uniform answering a call in Iraq from his brother on a laptop. He leaned his head back and screamed into the open air, as if someone would hear his fury and change his sister’s fate. He shook his dirty blonde head as the tears fell down his cheeks. He stood abruptly and threw punch after punch into his metal locker until it was dented and his knuckled were broken. He crumpled to the floor and laid his head into his large bloodied hands. She watched as her casket was laid out on the green grass of her father’s cemetery. Her brothers stood straight, shoulders back but shaking as they wept. Owen stepped forward and placed her favorite flowers, white Morning Glories, onto her sleek cherry wood casket and bent his head in pain. He caressed the casket like he used to caress her messy hair when she was a child afraid of her nightmares and monsters in her closet. She fell to the floor after watching her brothers kneel beside her casket sobbing as it was lowered into the cold ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili was sparring with his brother when he heard a pained scream come from a window above them. Kili and him looked towards one another in confusion.

“No! Please god no! I will give you anything! Please!”

Fili knew that accent. He went sprinting towards the sound. He burst through the doors and saw Elrond holding the human girl in his arms as she wept. The elf looked close to tears as well. “What did you do to her?!” Fili bellowed.  He ran up to her and grasped her in his arms. The girl wept even harder. The sight frightened him.

“She learned the truth.” Lord Elrond said simply.

He tilted the girls head back and poured a small vial of liquid down her throat. The girl immediately went limp in the dwarf’s arms. “It is a sleeping draught. She needs rest.” He answered the dwarf unspoken question.

“What truth did she learn?” Kili asked.

“It is not my place to say Master Dwarf. She will tell you if she wishes.” Lord Elrond bowed his head and left the opposite direction.

“Where are you going Fee?” Kili trotted along side his brother.

“You heard Elrond. She needs rest.” When Fili carried Evie’s limp body past the company they all stood and began shouting. “She needs to rest! She is okay!” He yelled back at them. He was not expecting Bifur to forcibly take the skinny girl out of his arms or for Bofur to grab him by his throat and push him up against the wall.

“Wha’ did ye do?” He growled into the face of the blonde prince.

“Nothing! Lord Elrond…” That send everyone into a fit.

Thorin yelled loudly and everyone stopped to stare at the king. “Fili. Tell us.”

Bofur let go of prince’s throat. Fili shoved him away roughly. “She had a meeting with Elrond this morning. He said she _learned the truth_. She was hysterical Uncle. Screaming, crying and thrashing around.”

Thorin looked down at the unconscious blonde girl in Bifur’s arms. “Put her down to rest. Bifur stay with her. The rest of you. We have sparring to do. We have two weeks until the map can be read. Do not get content. I do not care how much the wizard trusts the elves, do not follow suit. They can not be trusted.” The company nodded and followed their King out to the courtyard.

Fili had gotten his arse kicked by an on edge Dwalin. The dwarf was especially dangerous when he was on edge. Fili walked into the sitting room they had converted into a large sleeping room when he heard it. Evie was crying and talking to someone in a thick voice. He pressed his ear up to the door and realized she was speaking to Bofur.

“I-I-I don’t understand. Why did this have to happen to me?” She sobbed harder. “I’m a good girl Bofur. Im a good person. I was supposed to be a nurse. I helped people. I went to church every Sunday. I prayed everyday. I volunteered constantly. Why did this happen?” Fili felt his heart clench. “I miss my brothers Bo. I haven’t gone a day without talking to at least one of them! They think I am dead. They are grieving. They are hurting and I am the cause of it.” She choked on a sob. “I am all alone Bofur. I have no family. No people. No friends. Nothing I know and no chance to go home. What do I do?” Fili winced at her words.

He couldn’t imagine what kind of pain she was going through. If he lost Kili and had to watch as his brother put him to stone might just kill him for good. Fili pressed his ear tighter to the door to hear what Bofur said.“Lass. Ye are not alone. Ye have me, Bifur, Bombur and the company. Stay close to us, we will take care of ye. When we reclaim Erebor ye will always ‘ave a home there.” The girl cried harder but soon the sound was muffled by what he assumed was Bofur’s shoulder. Fili backed away from the door and walked towards the baths.

* * *

 

Evie woke up from her dreamless sleep with a start. She was confused and disoriented. The blonde girl flopped onto her back and tried to recall where she was and how she got here.

“Lass?”

Evie sat up quickly, the movement made her head spin. When she was able to open her eyes without wanting to vomit she saw Bofur sitting in a chair across from the foot of her bed. The hatted dwarf was whittling a toy of sorts. He looked at her with an air of concern. She had grown close to the Ur family. They treated her as family and reminded her of her brothers. She began to cry as the thoughts of her conversation with Lord Elrond came flooding back. Bofur rushed to her side and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

“They think I am dead, Bo.”

He rubbed her back soothingly. “Are ye sure lassie?”

She nodded and told him about what had happened with Lord Elrond. He wouldn’t let her see but his eyes were full of unshed tears for the girl. He was imagining what it would be like if he were in her position and how horrifying that would be for a seasoned warrior let alone a young girl.  

“I-I-I don’t understand. Why did this have to happen to me?” She stuttered out.

He shrugged his shoulders, no words would come to him. He had no idea why this happened or what explanation he could give.

“I’m a good girl Bo. I’m a good person. I was supposed to be a nurse. I helped people. I went to church every Sunday. I prayed everyday. I volunteered constantly. Why did this happen? I miss my brothers. I haven’t gone a day without talking to at least one of them when I was home! They think I am dead. They are grieving. They are hurting and I am the cause of it.” She sobbed harder causing Bofur picked up the tempo on rubbing her back. “Bad things happen to good people sometimes lassie. But I think ye were sent here for a reason. Saved by Mahal to do something great. Right lass? I know this place is scary but ye are tough, aye?” She looked into his eyes with so much sadness and pain Bofur felt bile rise in his throat. “I am all alone Bofur. I have no family. No people. No friends. Nothing I know and no chance to go home. What do I do?”

He finally had an answer for her. “Lass. Ye are not alone. Ye have me, Bifur, Bombur and the company. Stay close to us, we will take care of ye. When we reclaim Erebor ye will always ‘ave a home there.” He told her firmly. She nodded and cried hard for another hour or so.

Evie's next days were spent mostly in her room mourning. She did not emerge from the room for four days until Dwalin forcefully drug her out of the room.

“Lass ye are goin’ to come out of ‘ere or I am gonna drag ye.” the large warrior growled.

She gave him a look that clearly said she doubted it. He picked her up kicking and screaming and dropped her into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She came up spluttering and gasping for air.

“You bastard!” She growled as she stumbled out of the fountain.

“Ye angry lass? Go on an’ hit me.” She gave him a confused look.

“I said hit me, ye def girl or jus’ dumb?” Dwalin growled.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were about to go defend the human girl when Thorin ordered them to be held back. “I am neither dumb nor def, you jackass.”

Dwalin had to fight the smile at the venom in the girl’s voice. “Then hit me!” She shook her head. “Don’ know why the Broadbeam wan’s to protect a stupid girl such as ye. Then again they ne’er did ‘ave sense. Lowly miners and cooks, worthless…” His words were cut off by a tiny right fist flying through the air and connecting with his mouth. Before he could stumble another hit connected with nose and then she hit him once more with all her weight from her left side on his jaw.

“Don’t you dare talk like that about them. They are more of man than you will ever be!” She yelled at him.

Dwalin started laughing along with many of the dwarves. “What is so funny!?” She screamed.

“Lassie. Ye hold tha’ anger. It will get ye through” Dwalin went to pat her on the back but she slapped his hand away. “Don’ be touchy lassie. I was jus sayin’ those things to rile ye up. Yer official training starts tomorrow.” Evie crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that clearly said where he could shove it. “Lass. Would yer brothers wan’ ye to waste away mournin? Nay. It’s okay to be sad jus don’ let it stop yer life. Push on.” This time she let him clap her on the shoulder.

The next morning dawned early and she only cried for a short time before she pulled herself together. ‘ _Evie. You can get through this. Do not give up. Emmett and Owen would not want you to wither away. Do what your brother taught you girl. Chin up, chest out and go kick some ass.’_ She put on a pair of leather trousers and a loose top the elves had granted her. She was attempting to pull up her hair when Kili knocked on the door to gather her for her lesson with Dwalin.

“Evie, lass, its time to get up.” He said softly as he peeked through the door.

“You can come in Kili. I am awake and dressed.” she called from within the room.

He walked in and sat on her bed. “How are you?”

She swallowed the tears threatening to spill over. “I am going to be okay someday.” She said confidently.

“Good.” He winced as she roughly ran a silver comb through her tangled hair. “You shouldn’t yank like that.” he told her, again wincing as she audibly ripped through her hair.

“If you think you can do better be my guest.” She tossed him the comb and sat between his knees before he could tell her no.

He debated with himself for several moments. ‘ _She doesn’t know the significance of touching another's hair among dwarves. Human’s do not have the same customs. It is not bad if I do her hair because it means nothing to her. Right?’_ When she turned her head to look at him he smiled quickly and picked up the comb. He gently ran it through her soft but tangled hair. “Your hair is so soft.” He marveled.

“Yeah it is. I can never keep it in a hairstyle for long. It always slips out. Used to drive Owen crazy.” She told him, a small smile resting on her face.

“Your brother did your hair? That is unusual for the race of men.” He had heard men never touched their women’s hair in the race of men.

“Yeah he did, Emmett too. Well he did when it finally grew back.” She wanted to slap her forehead when the words slipped out.

“Grew back?” He asked concerned.

“Sue. My mother. I was not listening to her once so she shaved my head.” She told him sadly. After years meeting with a therapist and talking about her childhood with said therapist she felt it was not as hard to speak of the incidents that occurred while she lived alone with Sue.

“She what!?” Kili roared.

* * *

 

Hearing Kili’s raised voice Fili barged into the room twin swords drawn. “Kee. What happened?” Fili’s ice blue eyes shot around the room looking for a threat.

“Sorry Fee. I was...uh…upset by something Evie told me.”

Fili narrowed his eyes at the girl seated between his brothers legs. “What did you say to upset my brother woman?” He took a threatening step towards her.

Evie swallowed audibly “I uh. I-I-I” She had never seen the dwarf so menacing, it frightened her.

“Fee! Stop. She was telling me about her mother.”

Fili felt like a fool. He holstered his swords and apologized to the girl.

“It is alright. I understand you are protective of him.” She gave him a sad smile.

“What are you two doing?” Fili asked with a raised eyebrow. Kili broke out in a sweat praying she did not tell his brother what he was doing.

“Kili was helping me brush my hair. It is tangled.” She told him.

Kili braced for the box to his ears but it never came. Fili gave him a look that said ‘ _we will be speaking of this later’_ and pushed his brother out of the way. “Your hair needs to be up for your lessons. It would be a shame for it to be cut off on accident.” He told her.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. That is what made Kili upset. Sue shaved my head when I was little and being naughty in her eyes.” Fili closed his eyes as if in pain at her words. “Why are you turning that color?” Evie asked quietly. Both Fili and Kili were pale, almost green.

“Your story pains me.” He forced her to sit between his legs so he could finish her hair. Fili ignored the alarmed and jealous look on his brother’s face. “Dwarves are very sensitive about our hair. It is a sign of great sorrow, shame and pain to cut your hair. To shave someone’s head is one of the most shameful degrading acts you could inflict upon one of our people. The thought of it makes me sick.” Fili wove her hair together silently as she thought upon his words. “Alright Miss Evie. Your hair is finished. You will be late for lessons with Dwalin if you do not hurry.” Evie jumped up and looked in the small mirror. Fili had braided the sides of her hair back in tight to the scalp braids. That connected into a large french braid that descended down the middle.

“Thanks Fili. It looks beautiful.” without thinking of it she pulled him into a quick hug and kissed his cheek quickly. It was an action she was used to performing with her brothers. Just a familial thank you or goodbye. Not a big deal to Evie but to Fili it was a very big deal.

As soon as Evie walked out of the door Kili slapped his brother hard across the face. The elder brother stood and slapped his brother back just as hard. The two dissolved into a slapping match until Thorin stormed into the room and broke up their childish fight.

“Are you dwarflings!?” He shouted at them as he stood between them.

The two brothers looked to the floor and bit their lips trying to contain giggles. “No Uncle.” They said in unison.

“You are acting as such. You are needed to help train the human. Go now.” As they were walking out the door shoulder to shoulder Fili pushed Kili at the last minute so he ran face first into the doorframe.

“Mahal’s balls Fili!” Kili yelled as he rubbed his face and tried to chase down his older brother.

“Mahal help me.” Thorin said as he rubbed his temple trying to massage out his newfound headache.

“Laddie. Yer wanted by the wizard.” Balin told him, effectively moving Thorin on from thoughts of skinning his nephews.

“For what reason?” The old white beard only shrugged his shoulders and led the leader away. Nori trailed behind the king and his advisor staying to the shadows, ultimately unseen.

* * *

 

Evie felt like her entire body was on fire. She ducked another hit from Fili and brought a well timed kick to his stomach. He grunted in pain, she realized a second too late that she should have kicked harder. He charged her, picked her up and drove her back into the green grass. It knocked the wind out of her, she gaped like a fish trying to get air into her lungs. She began tapping his shoulder like she would back home. He obviously didn’t know what it meant because he moved until he straddled her tiny body, he caught her hands in one of his large ones and pinned them above her head before finally looking into her panicked face. Her eyes were wide and her lips were turning blue.

“Fili. Get off the lass!” Dwalin yelled. The blonde prince hopped off and allowed the girl to take a deep breath.

“Are you actually trying to kill me?” She growled and shoved him away from her when he tried to touch her.

“Kili. Take Evie to go shoot.” Dwalin barked.

Fili went to follow but was held in his place by a glare from the short girl. “Ye know if Thorin find out ye braided ‘er hair, he is going to beat the shite out of ye.”

Fili gave a surprised look at the warrior. “How did you know?”

Dwalin tapped a finger against his nose with a small smirk and walked away. Fili sighed and walked quietly towards where his brother and Evie were shooting. He resisted the compelling urge to tackle his brother and beat his face in when the dark haired prince was “showing correct archer stance”. Which really meant he was trying to get as close as physically possible to the girl. Fili was shocked that he felt so much jealousy about his brother touching the girl ‘ _where did that come from?’_ he thought. He settled for trying to find enjoyment by coughing loudly alerting his brother to his presence, causing his little brother to blush and jump back.

Before Evie knew it they were approaching their last day in Rivendell. The moonstone runes would be read that evening and before first light the company would be departing. Evie was torn, she loved the elf city. It was peaceful. Heaven knows all she wanted was some peace after learning she would never be able to return to her brothers. Her days in the city were filled with sparring, sword lessons with Dwalin, tea with Bilbo, cooking with Bombur, whittling with Bifur and Bofur and sewing lessons with Dori. She knew what they were trying to do, keeping her busy, but she didn’t mind in the least. She only cried at night when she was alone and her breakdowns were becoming further and further apart. Evie knew she would always hurt. She would always be mourning the loss of her brothers, wondering how they were, what they were doing, if they were going to have children and wives. She saved those thoughts for bed when she could cry without the worried (most of the company) and disapproving (Thorin) glances. Evie was walking past what she assumed was a study when she heard Thorin growling at the wizard. She knew it was wrong, Owen had told her more than once that eavesdropping was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself when she heard her name.

“She will not be accompanying us. I told you as such Gandalf! She is no company member of mine!” Thorin bellowed angrily.

“And I told you miss Evie Bennett was going to be the difference between life and death on this venture!” Gandalf reminded the dwarf king.

“Are you prepared now to tell me why!?” Gandalf sat quietly at his words. Lord Elrond was the one who answered for Thorin.

“She is not of this world Thorin. She was brought here by the maker to accompany you. Trust your maker Thorin.” Thorin sneered at the elf. Evie listened closer for the reply but a firm hand on her shoulder made her jump out of her skins.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lassie. Ye ever heard it is rude to eavesdrop?” The star haired dwarf asked her.

She blushed a deep crimson. “I will stare, pry, listen, eavesdrop. At least die learning something, for I will not be here long.” She told the dwarf confidently spinning Walker Evans quote her own way.

Nori smirked at her. “Oh lass. I like ye. It is going to be a shame when we leave ye here.”

Evie felt her stubbornness rear its head. “You are not leaving me. And if you do I will come find you. Wherever you pig headed idiots end up I will follow.” She narrowed her eyes and stomped off. She found Bifur and tucked herself into his side. The gruff dwarf reminded her of her father. He was a man of little words (or none), was slightly frightening, had large calloused hands that could mine and wield weapons but also make intricate little toys that could bring a smile to any child’s face.

 _What is the matter?_ Bifur signed quickly.

_I believe Thorin plans to leave me behind when you leave here._

The dwarf looked over at her with an angry expression. _I will not leave you. You are staying with me._ He nodded his head as if the matter was thoroughly settled. He draped an arm over her slender shoulder and began relaying the message to Bofur. The normally smiley dwarf turned angry. He stood and went to the other side of the girl and sat beside her in solidarity. She smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder.

“How about a song lassie? I could use one.”

She thought about it for a moment and then decided which song to sing. She thought of a song that always made her smile. “Murphy, Murphy Darlin dear,” Her voice rang out strong and clear. A wide smile spread across her face and she hopped up. She grabbed Bilbo’s hands and began to swing him around. The two stomped and clapped. The hobbit had absolutely no idea what she was singing but it was catchy and he couldn’t pass up a chance to cheer the girl up. By the time she stopped singing her cheeks were flushed, her smiled wide and full. A round of applause rang out.

“Lass. What is that song called?” Bofur asked her.

“The Dirty Glass by the Dropkick Murphy’s” They all gave her a strange look.

“You were not kidding when you said the songs where you are from as worse than Bofur’s songs.” Dori grumbled.

She chuckled at the dwarf’s words. “Well Master Dori. I know a few gospel songs if that would help untie your breeches.” The dwarves broke out laughing at her words, even Dori laughed a little. Bofur decided it was his turn to sing a bawdy song and pulled the lass into another dance.

Thorin was surprised to see the human girl with her bags packed and on her back when Thorin rose to wake the rest of the company. “You are not coming.” Thorin told her.

“Like hell I’m not.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

“I do not care what the wizard says. You were not a part of my company and you are not being added now. You will stay behind and do as the wizard wishes.” He growled.

“No.” She said simply as she popped a hip out.

“Excuse me?” He took a step closer to her.

“Is all that pretty hair cloggin your ears? I said no.” he stepped up to her and glared down into her eyes. She raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

“You. Are. Not. Coming. You will be nothing but a hindrance, a liabilty.”

Her face contorted in anger. “Hm. I don’t see it that way. I can defend myself fairly well, even Dwalin said so! I am the only one that knows of what you are facing.” She got sad towards the end of her declaration. “Thorin please. You don’t understand now but you will. You truly need me.”

He could hear the pleading in her voice. “No I will not be responsible for a girl.” he growled.

“I will be.” Bofur stood and told his king.

“As will I” Bombur came to her other side.

 _She has been claimed by the Broadbeam clan._ Bifur told the King behind Evie’s back.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. If you fall behind you will be left behind. Understood?” Thorin growled and turned away from her.

Evie nodded “Yes sir.”

The week it took to get to the misty mountains was pleasant enough. Evie was always kept close to the Broadbeam dwarves. She ate with them, slept with them and took watch with them. They had truly become a family unit. She was occasionally found beside Kili joking about one thing or another. But the Broadbeams always kept and eye on her and more than once removed the prince from sitting too close to the little blond female. Bath times were always a stressor for the girl. She had seen far more of her companions than she ever wanted to. She always bathed away from them or at different times with a guard with his back turned, Also one of the Broadbeams but once or twice Balin was appointed the girls bath time guard. Evie greatly enjoyed the company of Bilbo. He was sweet and fussy, reminding her of friends she had back home. The journey was nice and light to the mountains. But once they began the steep climb, that is when the rain started. It poured onto them for hours before the thunder started. They were perched precariously on a ledge when the giant stood before them.

“This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!” Balin yelled, his voice barely audible above the storm.

Evie felt her brain kick into hyperdrive. She reached out and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. He gave her a startled glance but held onto her hand just as tightly.

“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!” Bofur cried.

The rock beneath them began to rumble and split. "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili screamed desperately reaching for his brothers hand over the gap valley that began to separate them.

The giant stood taking away half of the company, unfortunately for Evie and Bilbo they were part of that half. “Evie!” she heard her name being yelled in desperation by Bifur in his rough accent. The two stone giants began to fight and battle. Giant fists flying, rocks ricocheting off of their bodies. The dwarves clung for dear life to the stone beneath them.

“No! No! Kili!” Thorin roared as one of the giants slammed its knee, holding the company, into the stone of the mountain side. The dwarves in safety felt their hearts plummet and their stomachs heave thinking their companions lost. The stone giant stood once again, removing its knee from the mountain side to reveal their companions unharmed. Fili ran to Kili and hugged him. Bofur was searching for Evie and Bilbo.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit? Where is Evie!?” Bofur looked down around the corner and saw the skinny girl on her stomach holding onto the hobbits hand. She was grunting in pain trying to hold him up and unable to speak. Bofur grasped the arm of hobbit before he could slip and pulled the hobbit up. Bifur pulled Evie into a hug and knocked his forehead to hers. “I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin sighed.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!” Thorin stomped back onto the trail.

The company marched on looking for shelter. They found a small cave that they could all fit into and stomped into the cave. Evie pulled Bilbo into a hug “Bilbo. Do not listen to him. He’s an asshole.” She whispered into his ear as she hugged him close. He let out a half chuckled and shook his head. She let him go to speak with the king. “King Thorin.”

Thorin turned around and eye the girl with an aire of annoyance. “What human?”

She gritted her teeth together to keep from shouting. “My name is Evie. It would not hurt you to use it.” He only stared at her. “We can not sleep here.” She told him confidently. Her memory of the cave fresh in her mind.

“Oh and why not?” He said sarcastically.

“It is the Goblin’s entrance.” She told him simply.

Thorin and Dwalin began chuckling. “Lass we checked the cave there is nothing here. When did ye become an expert on the mountains?” Dwalin told her condescendingly.

She began to pray for patience at that moment. “Look. Our asses are about to end up in the goblin tunnels. Believe me or not. But it is going to happen. Keep your eyes open Oakenshield.” She growled and stomped off to the Ur brothers. When she told them they took her claim much more serious. Being on alert as to what was coming. She couldn’t remember how they were ambushed just that they were going to be. She did not sleep and kept her bow within reach. When Bilbo tried to leave she watched him debate with Bofur for a moment. Then she saw his sword glow blue. At the same time Bofur asked what it was Evie was on her feet screaming “They’re coming! Goblins! Get up! Wake up! They’re coming!”

The dwarves, hobbit and human were plummeting down through a trap door before most of them could even get onto their feet. They were dropped into a rough looking cage made from bones and rotting wood. Evie felt herself being picked up and her hood firmly forced onto her head. The goblins swarmed, clawing and screeching as they lead the fighting company down a rickety walkway. Evie looked behind her and saw Bilbo going unnoticed by the goblins. She knew what was next for him. He was about to meet Gollum. She looked behind her and mouthed “Good luck!” To him before she was tugged away by a goblin. Bifur kept his hand firmly in hers and surprisingly Fili was at her other side after shoving a goblin off the walkway and into the darkness below. He grasped her hand in his and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over her knuckles.

“Do not let them see you are female.” He whispered to her.

She nodded once and felt her hood being pulled more firmly in front of her face. When the dwarves closed ranks around her this time she did not complain or roll her eyes. She clung to their safety like a warm blanket on a cold night. When the goblins began to pull their weapons and bags from them Fili and Bifur put up a fight so the goblins did not get to her. They were quickly beaten and whipped for their insubordination. She pulled off her weapons and thrust them into the arms of the goblins. She was able to keep her concealed knives though. She was quite proud of herself for that. When the goblin King began to sing his horrid song Evie grasped Fili’s hand tighter and brought it up to the small of her back where her dagger was hidden. He looked at her startled ‘ _why is she having me feel up her arse at a time like this...ohhhh’_ he chastised himself when he felt the dagger under her shirt. She was telling him she had kept a weapon. He was proud of her for that. He gave her hand a squeeze of acknowledgement. He had managed to keep many on him as well. He would have to figure out the best time to use them.

“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” the bulbous creature yelled.

Evie wanted to vomit just looking at him. His hair was stringy and sparse or in geasy head. He was hugely obese with boils, pustules and lesions littering his sickly colored skin. His teeth were gnarled and rotten. He had a goiter so big Evie was sure if she wanted to she could fit inside of it. None of the dwarves answered him causing him to become irate.

“Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the woman!” He pointed straight at her.

Everyone stood still for a moment in shock. The Goblin King broke out laughing at their stunned looks. “Thought you could hide her from me did you?! I could smell her cunt from above the ground.” He sneered at them. Evie grabbed onto Fili and Bifur with all her strength. “Bring her!” The Goblin King ordered his subjects.

They all swarmed around the girl. The dwarves put up a good fight. Bifur was tackled by ten goblins forcing him to release the bruising hold she had on the dwarf. She swung to her right and clung to Fili with all her might. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He clung to her just as hard. He pulled out one of his knifes and began to stab the goblins coming for her but their efforts were futile. They were outnumbered and overpowered. Evie screamed and cried as they tore her away from her friends. The Goblins claws dug through her leathers and broke her skin. She was brought before the bulbous goblin and forced to her knees before him. She felt anger swell within her. _‘_ _Ye hold tha’ anger. It will get ye through_ ’ She replayed Dwalin’s words in her mind.

“Such a pretty little thing” She glared at him as he appraised her. “Such a fierce scowl for one so fragile.” She had ceased her struggling causing the goblins to release their hold on her. He brought his large nose closer to her face, quick as she could she pulled the dagger out of its hiding place and threw it straight and true into the goblin king’s eye. He howled in pain and pulled the dagger out. It caused his eye to bleed and ooze. He threw the dagger to the side and picked her up and squeezed her.

“You little bitch. You will pay for that.” His spit hit her in the face, his foul breath caused her to gag. He squeezed her tighter making her cry out in pain. The dwarves all began to fight harder upon hearing her screams. The Goblin King laughed at her pain and threw her to the ground. She landed hard and hit the side of her face along the rough rock. She felt the skin scraping off her face as she landed. “You will be fun to break. Maybe we should have a little fun with you first.” He grinned wickedly and the goblins around him began to laugh. Two of them ran to her and began to try and remove her clothing. She screamed, scratched and fought as hard as possible.

“Wait.” Thorin roared and stepped out from the center of the group.

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.” the goblin sneered. “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.” Evie attempted to reach for a weapon and was punched hard in the face for her troubles by a large goblin.

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin said in disbelief.

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Great Goblin laughed “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”. He ordered a small goblin in a swinging chair. The little goblin began to write furiously and then hoisted himself towards the surface.

The Goblin King began to sing once again. “Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin­town.” The goblin were singing along and doing a horrible dance that included hitting their prisoners to the beat of the song.

A goblin that was searching through their various weapons pulled out Thorin’s sword. Recognizing it, the goblins all began to howl and hiss. “I know that sword! It is the Goblin ­Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.” The Great Goblin said as he attempted to get as far away from it as possible. “Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!” The goblins went into a rage beating, whipping and slashing where they could.

Evie was cut across the stomach with a rusted knife. The cut was not deep but it hurt like hell. She was fighting back and managed to throw three goblins over the edge of the walkway, plummeting them down into the darkness. Thorin was subdued and forced to his knees. They were about to bring a sword down on his neck when a blinding light filled the cavern.

“Take up arms. Fight. Fight!” Gandalf screamed.

The Company scrambled to grab their weapons. Evie grasped her bow and knives. She nocked an arrow and sent it flying into an oncoming goblin. Her aim was not great but it got the job done. The arrow pierced the shoulder of the goblin causing him to lose his balance and stumble right into Dwalin’s axe. The group ran through the various rickety suspended walkways trying to find an exit, cutting down goblins as they went. The company was stopped by the Goblin King jumping from an upper level onto their current walkway. “You thought you could escape me?” Gandalf stumbled back away from the swinging mace of the Great Goblin. “What are you going to do now, wizard?” he sneered. Gandalf stepped forward and poked the uninjured eye of the bulbous creature. “Ow, ow, ow!” he cried in pain. Gandalf then swung his sword and sliced the belly of the goblin “That’ll do it.” The goblin said as he fell to his knees giving the wizard an opening to slit the great goblins throat.

He died with a sickening gurgling sound before falling face first onto the walkway. His enormous weight and the flimsy integrity of the walkway broke the suspension sending the company pummeling down through the darkness. Evie clutched the nearest dwarf to her which happened to be Fili. She screamed as they fell to what she assumed was their deaths. He held onto her just as strongly praying for safety. They landed in a heap of wood, bodies and rope. Fili had softened the light haired girls landing. She scrambled out of the pile almost immediately, ready to run.

“Well, that could have been worse.” Bofur said cheerfully.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Great Goblins body came crashing over them.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin growled. Evie looked around and saw the goblins swarming them.

“There’s too many! We can’t fight them.” She screamed.

“Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf yelled.

The company ran for what felt like hours until they finally saw light. Evie was running hand in hand with the blonde prince stumbling blindly through the bright light as they exited the blasted tunnels. They continued running until there was no sign of goblins following them.

“Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that’s ten...Fili, Kili...that’s twelve...and Bombur ­ that makes thirteen, Evie fourteen. Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!” Gandalf began to panic.

The dwarves began arguing amongst themselves as to where the hobbit could be. “He will come.” Evie said confidently.

Gandalf seemed okay with that answer after looking at her critically. “What happened exactly? Tell me!” He urged her.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.” Thorin growled.

Evie rolled her eyes and was about to give the king a good tongue lashing before Bilbo spoke up. “No, he isn’t.” Bilbo piped up.

“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” Gandalf said happily.

Evie bent over in pain, her adrenaline was wearing off and the extent of her injuries was beginning to show itself. “Bilbo, we’d given you up!” Kili crowed.

“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!” Fili questioned him.

“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” Gandalf attempted to herd the group away from their questioning.

“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?” Thorin took a menacing step towards the hobbit

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” Bilbo told him honestly. The hobbits words seemed to have confused the dwarves. They all gave him a strange look. Evie smiled through her pain and limped towards the hobbit. She enveloped him into a hug.

“You are very brave, Mr. Hobbit. Gollum is a frightening creature” He pulled away from her extremely startled.

Before he could question her a howl ripped through the air. “Out of the frying pan...” Thorin began.

“...and into the fire! Run! RUN!” Gandalf screamed.

Evie’s lungs were burning something fierce. She could no longer feel her legs, she could only hope they would continue working. When they reached the trees and Gandalf ordered them to climb she shook her head and contemplated just letting herself be eaten. She watched Kili scurry up the tree like some type of oversized squirrel. She squealed when she felt the arms upon her waist and then she was flying through the air. Kili wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the branch beside him. She looked down and saw Bombur wink at her before climbing the tree beside her. Kili kept an arm around her waist and one wrapped around the tree for good measure. Evie looked in horror as the pale orc upon a white warg came rushing through the trees.

“He’s here” She whispered.

 _“Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?). Ganzilig­i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train­ob. (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain).”_ Evie wanted to cover her ears. His voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. She looked over and saw Thorin looking on in disbelief.

“It can not be” he whispered to himself.

“ _Kod, Toragid biriz. (That one is mine). Worori­da! (Kill the others!)”_

The wargs began snapping and jumping up the trees. Their weight combined with the weight of the company began to pull the trees up by the roots.

“Fili!” Gandalf yelled.

He dropped a flaming pinecone into the hands of the blonde prince. Fili tossed it between his hands until his brother could ignite another pine cone with the fire his brother held. Soon the company was tossing the pinecones down upon the wargs creating a barrier of fire between the trees and the wargs. Evie winced as she was tossed a flaming pine cone. The fire burned her hands she tossed it away before it could do irreparable damage. She was thrilled to see it land in the eye of a warg. The animal yelped and ran back. The trees groaned and began to fall over. Evie screamed and fell from the tree. She was grasped at the last moment by Bifur. He yanked her back up to the tree and she clung onto a branch with her arms and legs wrapped around it.

Bilbo raced after the fallen king. Thorin had marched to his death towards Azog, absolutely outnumber and one hundred percent idiotic.

Bilbo stood over his unconscious body. “You will not touch him!” Bilbo yelled at the warg as he buried his blade into its chest. The rest of the company went down the trees to battle the orcs and wargs.

Evie was stuck to the tree. She watched as Ori lost his grip on the tree. She whipped out a hand and grasped his. ‘ _Heaven above he is heavy!’_ She thought as she grunted under the weight. She felt her arm begin to protest his weight. She heard the pop of her shoulder before the pain as sharp as fire radiated through her arm. She cried out, due to the pain her other arm holding onto the tree slipped. Dori grasped her to hold her steady. She felt as if she was being torn in two. “Hurry Eagles!” She cried. Her small hand slipped through Dori’s bruising grip. Ori and Evie screamed as they fell through the air. She clenched her eyes shut and held on tight to Ori’s hand. She didn’t stop screaming when she felt the warm soft feathers beneath her. She only stopped screaming once Ori had grabbed her face between his knitted gloves.

“Evie. It is okay!” He said soothingly.

She opened her eyes and saw they were riding on the eagles. She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped forward into Ori. The rest of the ride she kept her eyes closed, she had never been one for heights. She faintly heard Fili and Kili crying out for Thorin as well as Bofur crying out her name.


	7. Chapter 7

Evie thanked god above when they the eagle landed, depositing them onto solid ground. “Thank you Eagle.” She told him politely. The eagle gave her a nod of his head and flew off. The pain, stress and fear of heights came flooding to the forefront of her senses. She immediately fell to her knees and retched over the edge of the large rock they were perched on. She felt a hand rubbing her back gently and holding her ponytail away from vomit spewing from her mouth. She heard the wizard chanting over the fallen king. She was not too concerned about his well being. She knew he would live.

“The halfling?” were Thorin’s first words as soon as he became conscious.

“It’s all right. Bilbo is here. He’s quiet safe.” Gandalf assured him.

Thorin struggled to get to his feet but was helped by his nephews. “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” Evie rolled her eyes at his words but could not summon the strength to move herself and watch what was about to unfold. “I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!” He pulled the hobbit into a strong hug. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Thorin said sheepishly.

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.” Bilbo told him with a soft smile upon his face.

“Oin! I need you.” Bofur yelped when he caught sight of Evie. Bifur had moved her onto her back and propped a bag under her head. Oin bustled over along with almost half of the company to gaze at the girl. She kept her eyes closed, too tired and in too much pain to open them.

“Lets see yer ribs lassie.” Oin said as he began to lift her shirt.

She summoned her energy and pulled it over her head, her modesty was not an issue at the moment. She had much bigger things to focus on such as her beaten body. Fili and Kili both covered their mouths to hold the bile that had risen at the sight of her body. She was wearing naught but her bra from the waist up and was completely black and blue on her entire torso from where the Goblin King had squeezed her. She had long deep scratches from the goblins nails had dug through her clothing and a shallow cut across the length of her stomach. She groaned loudly when the healer prodded her ribs.

“broken ribs. Someone get me some water.” Oin barked. He dug through his pack and pulled out a few herbs.

“Someone, dig through ‘er pack and find her pack and find me ‘er corset.” 

Bombur slapped the blonde princes hands away from her pack and went in search of the article of clothing. “No one but family should be lookin’ through her things” Bombur growled at the blonde.

He handed the Elven corset to the healer and closed her bag tightly. Oin rubbed the herb and water paste into her scratches causing her to groan and cry out in pain.

“It’s supposed to burn lass. Means its workin’” Bofur told her as he pet the top of her head.

“Bo. Make it stop hurtin” She said through her tears. He looked at the healer frantically.

“I ain’t got nothin’ for the pain lassie. Ye are gonna have to bear it” Oin said without looking up.

She reached out a hand and clasped Fili’s hand in her own. She had one hand in Fili’s and one in Bifur’s as the healer worked over her. When he pulled the corset onto her body to keep her ribs in place she passed out from the pain. He moved quickly after that popping her shoulder back into place and lacing up her corset tight enough to support her healing but not too tight to cause her mass amounts of pain.

* * *

“I told you she would only be a hindrance.” Thorin huffed looking down at the unconscious girl. He was not expecting the punch he received from the normally happy miner for his words.

“Ye talk about ‘er like that one more time I will beat yer face in King or no!” Bofur yelled. He was held back by Dori with Dwalin between the king and the miner. “She saved Ori’s life! She is far from a hinderance! And ye could ‘ave saved ‘er all of this hurt had you stopped the Goblin King sooner ye fuckin bastard!” Bofur struggled against Dori’s hold.

“You dare strike your king!?” Thorin yelled back at the hatted dwarf.

“Aye! And I will do it again if ye insult me kin one more time!” Bofur growled. He stopped struggling when he heard Evie groaning. He threw Dori’s arms off his body and turned to look over the lass.

“Uncle you are wrong.” Fili said as he walked to face his uncle. The blonde prince had a deep frown on his face.

“What did you say sister son?” Thorin said threateningly.

“He said you are wrong.” Kili stood beside his brother.

“She has not been a hinderance and if she is now it is because of what those goblins did to her! Nothing else.” Fili told him firmly. Thorin, recognizing when he was not going to win a fight shook his head and turned to gaze upon the mountain.

* * *

Evie woke and bit down on the side of her cheek to keep from crying out at the pain. The tears flowed freely from her gray eyes but she refused to make a sound.

“Lass we ‘ave to start movin’ down from this rock. I think I spot some poppies down there that will help with the pain.” Oin told her.

She nodded and with the help of Bifur and Oin was able to get on her feet. There was less pressure on her ribs so that was good but she knew from experience that every step she took would jar her ribs a little more. She took as deep a breath as she dared and began to pull her shirt back overhead. With the help of Bifur she got her shirt on and was starting to walk down the stone steps leading to the ground. She had to stop frequently to clear the spots that appeared in her vision but she eventually made it down to the ground. After sometime walking Thorin found a good place to set up camp for the night. Oin and Bilbo flittered around the edge of the camp picking red flowers. Evie immediately fell asleep trying to find an escape from her pain. She was woken up by Oin putting a cup to her lips. She drank it entirely before asking him what it was. “Poppy tears lass.” She gave him a confused look. “It will take away yer pain.” She nodded and laid back waiting for it to kick in. Her body soon began to feel heavy. She felt slightly detached from her body but there was no pain and for that she was extremely grateful.

“How did you know of the goblin caves Human?” Thorin stood before the girl.

“I have a name.” Her tongue felt slightly heavy.

“Evelyn. How did you know of the caves.”

She began to giggle. “Should have listened to me. You think you will now?” She smirked at him.

He turned red in the face “Woman! I demand you tell me.”

Gandalf began to argue with the dwarf king. “You are a book where I am from.” She told him groggily.

“A book!?” He asked her alarmed.

“Yeah. A movie too I think.” she drawled.

“What do you mean?” Thorin growled. Her eyes were closing in exhaustion so he patted her face alittle harder than necessary to wake her up.

“Touch her again and I will remove yer hand.” Bofur growled as he pushed the king back. Thorin glared disdainfully at the miner.

“Your quest is a story in my world.” She didn’t even bother opening her eyes.

“Evie, You gotta wake up for me love. Can you tell me what you know?” That was Fili’s voice she thought.

“I like when you call me that. Your accent is pretty. You’re pretty too.” She told him and flapped a hand around looking for his hand. She heard Kili chuckling at her words.

“What do you mean it is a book?” Thorin growled.

“It is a fantasy book, some guy wrote among my people many many years ago. I read it once.” She told them before falling asleep.

Havoc broke out among the company. “She is lying!” Thorin roared.

“She is a witch! A sorceress!” Gloin bellowed.

“Do not call her that!” Bofur was yelling back. Bombur was yelling back about how she is just a human girl with no magic.

“You will all sit and listen!” Gandalf boomed above everyone. They all quieted to listen to his words. “Her people know of your quest Oakenshield. They have it written, she knows how it ends.” Gandalf began but was cut off by Thorin.

“That is impossible.” He grumbled.

“It is not. There have been visitors to our world from hers in the past. I have personally met one before her. She was brought here by your maker to change your fate Thorin.” Gandalf informed the scowling dwarf king.

“She is a human woman even if she did know of the outcome how is she to help me without getting herself killed?” questioned the raven haired dwarf.

Gandalf sighed and rubbed his temple. “If you would listen to her instead of just disregarding what she has to say, maybe she could help!” Gandalf argued.

“I do not believe she knows anything it has just been...luck so far.” Thorin argued. Before Gandalf could answer him a howl ripped through the air. “Put out the fire!” Thorin barked. They put out the fire and stayed still until morning.

Evie woke when the light began to show. She felt cloudy and overly tired. A howl broke through the air much too close for comfort shaking her awake immediately. Her blood began to pump faster, her adrenaline coursing through her veins. She hopped to her feet and stumbled a bit but was caught by strong arms.

“Watch out Evie.” Kili gave her a goofy grin.

“There is a warg!” Her speech was still slow.

“Aye. Bilbo is getting a closer look.” He told her. His put an arm around her waist to help support her and maybe to feel her body close to his. Bilbo came rushing back minutes later

“How close is the pack?” Dwalin asked Bilbo once he returned. “Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.” Bilbo began. “Have the Wargs picked up our scent?” Dwalin asked alarmed.

“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.” Bilbo began again.

“Did they see you? They saw you!” Gandalf said alarmed.

“No, that's not it.” Bilbo was becoming more and more frustrated.

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.” Gandalf praised the hobbit with a slap to his back.

“Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.” Bilbo finally snapped.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf said, his brow furrowed.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.” Bilbo gave the wizard a confused glance.

“You knew about this beast?” Bofur asked the wizard.

“It is the Bear man” Evie said quietly. Kili looked down at her alarmed. “We are about to run.” She said and struggled to put on her pack.

“I say we double back.” Bofur said to the group.

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs.” Thorin argued.

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Gandalf told them.

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” Thorin asked.

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.” Gandalf told them.

“He is not going to kill you if you do what Gandalf says” Evie told them. They all looked at her strangely but no one had time to comment on it. They began to run full speed towards the home of Beorn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter highlights:  
> -Ur Family feels  
> -Horny Fili  
> -Overprotective Beorn  
> -Evie learns a little bit more about her Middle Earth self

Evie sighed a breath of relief when the door finally closed and locked over the scarred snout of Beorn. She curled up on a patch of hay and quickly fell asleep. She knew they were safe at last. Bofur panicked slightly when he couldn’t find the girl.

“Evie! Evie lassie! Where are ye!?” His voice began to raise in a panic until he caught sight of her strange shoes. He walked over to them and found her snuggled next to a dog on a patch of hay. Her bruises very evident on her pale skin. He cringed when he saw her shift and whimper in her sleep. He called Bifur over and he two began to help pull her pack off of her without disturbing her.

“Mama No! Please no!” She fought against them in her sleep until one enthusiastic kick jostled her ribs and woke her up.

Bofur sat beside her and ran a hand through her dirty hair. “I got ye lassie. It is okay. We are safe. Go back to sleep.” She nodded against his shoulder and fell back asleep, running a hand through the soft hair of the pup that had made a home beside her.

“When are we going to ask her?” Bombur asked softly.

“When she wakes maybe? Only if its safe here.” Bofur answered.

Evie woke up to the fluttering of a Bee above her head. She looked over and saw Bilbo admiring his ring. “Mister Bilbo.” She said softly. Bilbo’s head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. “Be careful with that Mister Bilbo.” He looked confused and scooted closer to her.

“What do you mean Miss Evie?” He had put the ring back in his pocket.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “It is just Evie. And you know what I mean. That ring is very dangerous. Be very careful with it, and do not wear it more than necessary.” She told him softly.

“How do you know?”

She wanted to laugh. “I know you have heard that my world has recordings of your adventures. Well it speaks of you specifically. Your ring will be very important later on. Keep it close but do not wear it unless you have to.” She told him.

“Your world has a book about me?” She smiled widely at his bewildered look and nodded. “Why? I am just a simple hobbit. Nothing important about me.” Bilbo said self deprecating. 

“That is not true. You are spectacular Mister Bilbo. You are very important and brave. Don't listen to what Thorin has said in the past. You are the difference between these dwarves getting to their destination or not.”

He was so alarmed he wanted to scream. “You know how this ends?”

Her face dropped the smile she had almost immediately as the words were out of his mouth. “Yes.” Her gray eyes avoided his.

“That bad?” He questioned.

“I am here to change it if I can.” She said determined. “Mister Bilbo. Will you please help me up? It looks like everyone else is up and I would very much like to speak with them.” Evie said politely.

Bilbo jumped up and reached out a hand. “Of course my dear.”

He helped pull her up and the two walked slowly towards where the company was gathered speaking amongst themselves.

“What are y’all doin?” Evie asked. Several dwarves jumped startled by the girl speaking.

“Ah. Good. Bilbo and Evie. We will go first.” Before Evie could agree she was pulled back by strong hands on her hips.

“No. I do not think so.” Fili said surprised by his own outburst.  

“Aye. She is not going without one of us.” Bombur growled.

Gandalf rolled his eyes but accepted what they said. “Fine. Bilbo and I first. Then go two by two. Evie you will go with Bifur and Bofur. Wait for my signal.” Gandalf said before him and Bilbo stepped out the door of the home towards the skin changer in the field.

Well it turned out that Gandalf never gave them a signal. So when he waved his hand in a non-committal gesture towards Beorn the dwarves took that as the signal. Evie watched from the window and saw Beorn beginning to get frustrated. She was in the last group to go. As she walk out with Bifur and Bofur both slightly in front of her, guarding her, she noticed Beorn had yet to look up at them. He was watching Thorin with a deep scowl on his face.

“Master Beorn” Evie said and curtsied.

He looked to her and gave her a strange look before picking her up. She yelped loudly when he lifted her up to smell her. “You are injured.” She nodded, eyes wide with fear. She could hear the dwarves yelling for him to put her down. “Did they hurt you?” His voice was so deep it sounded more like a growl than actual words.

“No. They are my friends.”

He gave her a confused glance but nodded and began to walk to his home with her still in his arms.

“Put her down!” Fili ran in front of the skin changers twin swords drawn.

“Move or I will make you move.” Beorn roared at the blonde prince. He refused to move.

“Fili! I am fine. He will not harm me. Right Mister Beorn?” Fili glared but stepped out of the way when the skin changer nodded.

“Come. I will listen to the remainder of your tale over breakfast.” He spoke over his shoulder to the wizard and his companions. “I must take care of your wounds” he told her gently.

“That would be mighty kind of you.” She smiled shyly at him.

As the dwarves sat around his table with his intelligent animals tending to them Beorn took Evie aside to check her wounds. Bifur followed after, boar spear ready in case he needed it. “You're not from here.” She wanted to roll her eyes. That is what everyone said when they first met her.

“Yes. I am not from here.” she sighed.

He unlaced her corset and had her remove her shirt. She winced as the air hit her open wounds.

“I can smell the infection beginning. I will be back with herbs.” Beorn turned and strode out to the garden. Leaving Evie and Bifur alone in the room. Bifur had his back turned to preserve her modesty. She thought about it, this was more dressed than she was when she normally went to the lake. She at least had pants on right now. At the lake she would wear a bikini. If Bifur happened to turn around it wasn't like she would be naked, right? She stripped off her pants quickly for the skin changer to check the wounds on her legs.

Beorn returned shortly, he didn’t seem disturbed by her lack of pants and if she was being honest she was glad for it. She had not been able to wash her clothing since Rivendell. It felt like ages ago. She had only been able to take small quick baths while alongside the company since the elven city and she was sure the bear man could tell.

“I had a bath started for you” he told her as if having read her mind.

She could have screamed from happiness, instead she hugged him. “Thank you sir!” he chuckled deeply and led her to where a bath was.

She signed to Bifur that she was going to bathe and he told her he would grab her food while she cleaned up. _Ill send someone to guard you._ He signed to her. _That is not needed. Beorn won’t hurt me._ Bifur made a grunt of disapproval and told her he would send a guard regardless. She rolled her eyes but kissed him softly on the cheek. Beorn led her to the large stone tub and helped her in. He handed her a small cup of tea.

“For the pain and infection. I will be back to bind your wounds when you are done.” He told her in his deep voice.

“Thank you sir. But you don’t need to. Oin can do it.”

He shook his head. “No. I will.”

She smiled gratefully at him. He took his leave to check on her companions and relaxed into the bath. He had managed to make her a bubble bath so it covered her most important parts. She sighed happily and drank the tea. She felt the poppy tear tea begin to seep into her bones. By the time she was ready to wash her hair her arms felt too heavy to continue. “Bifur?” She called out hoarsely. “Bifur I need help” But Bifur was not the one to open the door.

* * *

“Bifur, I need help.”

Fili heard the hoarse call from the blonde haired girl. Fili closed his eyes and entered the room. “Evie. What is the matter?” he heard her groan causing him to open his eyes. She was in a bubble bath up to her chest. It covered most of her but her collar bones and up.

“Fili? Can you help me?”

He walked slowly up to her trying to look anywhere but those beautiful slender shoulders. “What do you need help with?”

She sighed loudly. “The tea. It makes me too heavy to move my arms above my head.”

He winced at where his mind headed at her words. He wondered what her slender body would feel like under his calloused hands. He wondered if her breast tips were more pink or light brown. He wondered if she was hairy like a dam or hairless like most humans. FIli wanted to slap himself for thinking so inappropriately about the lass.

“Will you help me wash my hair?” She asked him softly.

He felt heat flood through his body. ‘ _I should go get Bifur or Bofur. They are both more like family to her right? But it isn’t official yet. It would not be worse for me to do it. I have braided her hair before. This isn’t much different.’_ he reasoned with himself. “Uh. Lass are you sure you don’t want me to go get Bofur?” he prayed she would say no.

“Uh. Don’t bother him. It won’t take long. If you are uncomfortable you can grab him.”

He almost shouted with joy. “No lass. Ill do it.” He pulled a high stool over to the edge of the tub and sat upon it to wash her hair. He grabbed the soap from the side of the tub and lathered it between his hands. He began to rub the soap into her wheat colored hair, riding it of grime and debris. She moaned loudly when he began to massage her scalp and he couldn’t stop his body's reaction to the noise. He was grateful for his long tunic that hid his erection.

“Fili. You got a girl back home?” She asked him.

He felt his heart begin to race. “No. I do not.” She looked up and back at him from where her head was resting at the tub, her gray eyes meeting his ice blue ones.

“Why not? You are cute as a button.” Fili barely understood what she was saying, her accent was thicker when she was drowsy. ‘ _Button? What do buttons have to do with this?’_ He thought. “Are buttons cute?” He asked finally. The girl broke out into peals of laughter.

“It is an expression where I’m from. In your cause it means you are handsome.” She told him. He smiled widely at that.

“So why are you not married? You bein royalty and all. I thought you would have been married by now or at least engaged.” He poured thick creme into his hand and began to comb it through her long hair.

“Never found a dam I liked all that much. They were fun and a few were pretty but I want to marry for love and I loved none of them.” He told her honestly.

She tilted her head back to smile at him and look in his eyes. “Love is nice.” She sighed.

“Have you been in love?”

She tilted her head forward and stared into the bubbles. “Yes.”

Fili’s curiosity got the better of him. “What happened?” She sighed loudly before answering.

“It wasn’t love for him. He only wanted one thing and when he got it he was done with me.” She said sadly.

The blonde prince growled. “Who could do that?” she leaned back to look at him.

“You are a sweet man Fili.” She reached a hand back and rested it on his bearded cheek.

When he was done lathering her hair he ordered her to dunk and wash it out. She did as he asked and requested a towel from him. He handed it to her and went to turn around. “Fili. I’m sorry. I think Beorn gave me too much.” She croaked.

“Ill make sure they give you smaller doses next time.” He told her with his back turned.

“Can you help me out?”

He felt like he had swallowed his tongue. “Uh. Yes.” he turned around and felt a heat explode in his chest. Evie was standing up in the tub the towel wrapped around her body tightly. But it exposed far more skin than he was expecting. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her out of the tub with ease. “You are so light.” He remarked. She gave him a small smile.

“Thank you. But I think you are just extremely strong.” She squeezed his arm and he flexed on reflex. “Yup! You are just strong.” She said with a wink. The blonde prince blushed and helped walk her back to her room.

“Fili. Will you stay in here in case I fall?” She asked him worriedly.

“Aye lass. Ill just turn around.” He turned with his back to her and listened to her search through her pack for underthings. She pulled on her regular bra and a boy short underwear (her only semi clean clothing at the moment.

“Would you mind grabbing Beorn for me?” She said softly.

He nodded and headed out of the room. He walked into the dining area in search of the bear man. “Master Beorn. Evie has asked me to retrieve you.” Fili told the tall man. Beorn looked at Fili for longer than socially appropriate with his caramel colored eyes, as if he were looking into the soul of the dwarf. He nodded curtly and walked towards the hall with the blonde prince trailing behind. Beorn opened the door without warning making Fili start slightly. Evie was looking in a mirror wearing nothing but small shorts and a strange chest binder.  ‘ _Those are very small shorts’_ Fili thought. He would have snapped his eyes shut if he had not been distracted by the angry scratches and bruises on the skinny girl. ‘ _I bet I can fit my hands around her waist she is so thin. Too thin. She needs to be eating more.’_ He made a mental note to force her to eat more throughout the day.

“Sit child. I will tend to your wounds.” Beorn ordered the girl.

She did as bid without protest or question. Fili moved to leave the room and stand guard. “Fili you don’t have to go. I am not shy.” She said with a goofy smile. He chuckled and gave her a warm smile back. Beorn quickly fixed up the girl, rubbing ointments and oils into her cuts and bruises, then binding her with a gauze type fabric. He searched through the drawers in the dresser of the room and pulled out a shirt for the girl. It was very clearly a tall man’s tunic, maybe not as tall as Beorn but large none the less. Evie thanked him profusely and pulled on the shirt. It was so long it touched her lower calves. She didn’t bother wearing shoes, which puzzled Fili to no end, and stumbled out of the room. Fili grabbed onto her before she could fall.

“You look as if you have drank too much mead” he chuckled.

“I feel like I have. I swear my limbs are not working with me.” The girl threw an arm over Fili’s shoulders and used him as a crutch to get to the dining area. She was soon intercepted by the Ur family and sat between Bofur and Bifur. Fili took a seat across from her and mourned the loss of physical contact they had moments ago.

* * *

 Gandalf finished telling the tale of their travels and trials while all feasted on creme, bread, honey and fruit. Evie was confused as to why Fili kept telling her to eat more, but she did as he bid, too tired to fight it. “It is a strange tale you speak of.” Beorn looked around his tables at all of the dwarves. “How did you talk a Dúnadan and a little bunny to join you?” The table froze at his words.

“A Dúnadan?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes. I can smell her blood. She is of the Dúnedain. Strange accent for one of her kind but the blood is the same. You are a wizard. You should have known such things.” Beorn looked dubiously at Gandalf.

“Who is the little bunny?” Evie asked confused and more than a little delayed from the conversation at hand. Bilbo rolled his eyes and raised his hand slightly. “You are not a bunny.” She giggled.

“It’s a nickname he bestowed on me.” Bilbo said grumpily which caused everyone around the table to chuckle.

Gandalf stared curiously at the young girl. “Dúnadan…” He whispered while rubbing at his beard.

“What is a Dúnadan?” Evie asked Beorn.

“You do not know of what you are?” Beorn looked at her confused.

“No. I am not from here. I am from another world.” Evie told him. Many of the dwarves protested her saying such things. The loudest coming from Thorin.

“What world are you from?” Beorn asked her.

“Earth. I’m from America on Earth.”

Beorn gave her a strange look. “I met a woman from this _America_ many many years ago. She was brought here by the maker.”

Evie perked up at his words. “Lord Elrond told me I was sent here by the Valar? Is that it?” She looked at Fili and he nodded in encouragement.

Beorn and Gandalf gave her strange look. “Evie of America, you are of the Dúnedain. Humans that have extended life.” Beorn supplied for her.

“Extended life?” She looked around the table confused.

“Most Dúnadan live to be upwards of one hundred and fifty years closer to two hundred.” Gandalf told her as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“Two hundred?” Evie choked slightly. She frowned deeply and excused herself to stumble out the doors.

* * *

“What do you need of me?” Beorn said looking down at Gandalf and the company of dwarves.

“Horses. Food. Supplies for our journey through Mirkwood.” Thorin answered rudely.

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.” Beorn informed them.

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.” Gandalf tried to calm the dwarves around him. They were beginning to squirm.

“Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.” Beorn leaned back in his chair and took a deep drink of his ale.

“What do you mean?” Thorin growled, expecting a threat.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive, without my help.” He told them.

“So you will help us?” Gloin asked gruffly.

“Aye. I will help you.” Beorn nodded.

“Thank you for helping us. Us dwarves appreciate your hospitality.” Thorin told him without much sincerity.

Beorn scoffed at him. “You’re gratitude is misplaced. I am not doing it for you dwarves. I am doing it for the tiny Dúnadan and the Little Bunny. I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” He growled at Thorin clearly indicating he knew of the way he had been treating both the human and the hobbit. “I will help you because of your kinship with the Dúnadan and Bunny.” Beorn rose after that and walked out the back of the house. The dwarves all sat dumbstruck at the skin changers words. Gandalf, not as surprised as the rest, pulled out more of his pipeweed and began to smoke like a chimney.  

* * *

“I’ll go check on the lass.” Bofur began to raise out of his seat.

He stepped out the doors and found the girl hugging her knees to her chest with her toes resting in the river.

“Lassie?” Bofur indicated to the spot on the grass beside her, asking if he could sit.

The blonde girl didn’t look up she just nodded her head and continued to look into the flowing water. Bofur sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Wanna walk about it Evie?” She shook her head. But then answered him seconds later.

“Two hundred years is such a long time.” She told Bofur.

“For humans, aye.”

She gave him a slightly confused look. “How old are you Bo?”

He smiled at her softly “One hundred and forty three years old.” he chuckled at her shocked look.

“Are you shittin’ me?!”

He laughed hard at that. “Nay lass. I am no’ shittin’ ye.”

She took a deep breath. “Well I’ll be damned. You are old.” She teased him weakly.

He chuckled and pulled her closer under his arm. “Ill ‘ave ye know I am no’ even middle aged yet for us dwarves. We live to be about two hundred and fifty to three hundred years old. Well tha’s if we don’ get killed off in battle.”

Evie felt all the weight of quest leaning heavily on her all at once. “I’m afraid.” She told him after a few minutes of silence.

“Of livin tha’ long?” he asked.

“Well that too. But Bo, I was brought here to change what happens. What if I can’t? What if they don’t listen to me? It’s not like Thorin has listened to me much so far.” She told him with a small frown.

“Ye do what ye can lass. Tha’ is all we can ask of ye. I think ye will find they’ll start listenin’ to ye a wee bit more.” Bofur told her.

“What do you mean?” She pulled away from him to look into his warm brown eyes.

“Lass. We dwarves are wary of strangers, new-comers and anythin’ new in general. But ye are a friend to us now and to some of us ye are family.” He tweaked her nose forcing a small smiled out of her worried face. “I actually wanted to talk to ye about tha’ lass. Evie, the family of Ur, of the Broadbeam Clan, would like to ask ye to join our family.” the tears began to slip down her face at his words. “We can no’ replace yer brothers but we would like to claim ye as our sister.” Bofur told her sincerely.

“What does that mean to dwarves?” She asked in a watery voice.

“It means we will protect ye, comfort ye, keep ye with us, fight off suitors clamberin’ to court ye.” He said with a wink.

She snorted very unlady like when he said that. “I doubt that would be happening. I’m not very pretty by your people’s standards.” She told him.

His face turned immediately stoney. “Who told ye tha’?”

She began to fidget with the end lace of her boots. “Gloin. But he didn’t mean anythin by it he was just tellin me what your race preferred in women.”

Bofur made a mental note to beat the shit out Gloin for telling Evie she wasn’t attractive in his race. “Ye are beautiful lass even without the beard. Don’ listen to tha’ old grouch. His wife is one of the ugliest dams I’ve ever seen. He’s got bad taste.” Evie broke out laughing loudly and leaned a head on his shoulder. “So what do ye say lass? Wanna let us three poor dwarves claim ye as our sister? Ill tell ye right now we don’ have money but we got heart and we love ye.”

Evie let the tears fall freely down her pink cheeks. ‘ _Would my brothers feel like I am replacing them if they found out? Would they be upset?’_ she thought to herself. But then she remembered Owen telling her once “ _You can never have too many people that love you Evie Lou. Blood may be thicker than water but love is the bond that really matters.”_  She smiled at the memory. “I would be honored to be claimed as your sister Bo. Are the others okay with it?” He jumped up and pulled her into hug.

“Oh lass they are so excited ye could no’ even believe. Lets go tell ‘em.” She smiled and took his offered arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. There could possibly be a whole shit ton of errors on this page but at least I am getting an update out right? It is my babies first birthday tomorrow and I have been running around like a chicken with her head cut off. But I couldn't sleep because I am too nervous so I decided to update a chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> -Evie/Fili cuteness  
> -Fili and Thorin being HUGE dickheads  
> -Ur family feels
> 
> Enjoy!

Fili was checking the door every few minutes looking for Evie. His chest ached at the thought of her being sad. It was a disturbing sensation for the blonde prince.

“Thinking of our blonde haired lass are we?” Kili said with a shove to his brother’s shoulder.

“Piss off.” Fili said grumpily.

“Huh. So it’s serious. I’ll back off her.” Kili told him.

“I don’t care what you do. I don’t feel anything for the human.” Fili lied.

“Okay. So you don’t mind me courting her?” Kili called his brothers bluff but Fili was too stubborn to back down.

“No. Go for it _nadadith_. She is more your type than mine anyway. Looks too much like a short elf for me. Too skinny and too little facial hair.” Fili was lying through his teeth.

He thought the human girl was beautiful. He liked her more than he wanted to admit out loud and it absolutely boiled his blood to think of his brother courting the girl.

“Great. I’ll go take her for a walk about then.” the dark haired archer said cockily.

“Good luck brother. The Ur family will not let you through.” He said with a nod of his head in the direction of the girl and Bofur, arms linked and smiling happily at one another.

“You are the political one, I’m the charmer. How do you think I talked all those dams into my bed in the Blue Mountains?” Fili grimaced at the memory of Kili’s dams.

“Perhaps it was your title.” Fili deadpanned.

Kili shot him a dirty look and walked away. Fili unclenched his fists, realizing he had squeezed his fists so hard his blunt nails had cut into his callouses.

“If ye all wouldn’t mind shuttin yer traps for a wee minute, we ‘ave some news.” Bofur said loudly at the company. “The Ur family of the Broadbeam Clan has asked to claim Evie Lou Bennett as our sister and she has accepted. We will be braiding our family bead into her hair.” Evie smiled widely at the Broadbeam dwarves. Most of the dwarves looked happy a few showed no emotion at all (Thorin, Gloin, Oin, Fili). Bofur separated a few strands of hair at Evie’s temple and began to braid. He clasped the braid with a silver bead that had the Ur family crest on it. Bombur, Bifur and Bofur each gave the girl a gentle tap of their foreheads together and she pressed kisses to their cheeks. There was clapping and cheers for the new family. Beorn brought out a new barrel of pipe weed in celebration.

Later that night as the company slumbered, Fili was up on watch. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and stiffened, ready for an attack. He saw a small flash of blonde hair and knew who it was. She was the only blonde apart from him within the company. She stepped out of the large doors and he followed her. He found her sitting in a large porch swing wrapped in a large wool blanket, barefooted and humming to herself. He coughed to alert her of his presence and she looked up.

“Fili. Come join me.” She patted the spot next to her.

He slowly made his way towards her, his heart picking up in speed, his palms began to sweat. The blonde prince sat stiffly beside her. She pulled her legs up and tucked them under his thigh to keep her toes warm. Fili was startled at the action but didn’t stop her. She continued looking out at the landscape before them, as she hummed to herself a calming tune he hadn’t heard yet from the lass.

“What are you singing?” He asked softly.

“Just a song from home.” She told him without looking at him.

“Why do you always sing?” He was curious despite himself. He could always hear the girl either singing or humming.

“It makes me feel close to home. My daddy and I used to sing together a lot while workin on the farm. Then my brothers and I used to sing all the time together. So it makes me feel better.”

Fili thought about that. He thought about the time he had with his father. They had trained with twin swords together before he could even walk, that was part of the reason he stuck with it was to honor his father. He understood her reasoning.

“Fili. How old are you?”

The question caught him off guard. “Eighty.”

She chuckled in disbelief. “You are old enough to be my grandpa.” He gave her a small smile.

“I am quite young for my people.”

She nodded “So i’ve heard. Y’all live a long time.”.

The blonde girl pulled her feet away from him and instead rested them the other way so she could lean into him. He put his arm around her shoulder tentatively.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

‘ _Mahal it is more than okay. This feels better than anything I have felt since leaving home.’_ he thought. But instead he just simply told her “yes” and kissed the top of her head. She turned her face up towards him and smiled.

“If I am makin you uncomfortable let me know. I’m a touchy feely person.”

Fili didn’t understand what she said. “Touchee? Fili? You are the type of person who likes to touch me?” He said confused.

She laughed hard at his words. “No. Well yes. But not what I mean.”

He felt his heart soar at her words. “So you do enjoy touching me.” He told her with a wink.

She laughed and shook her head. “Well you do make me feel safe. You know with you bein a walking porcupine. But what I mean is I like being close with people. Physical contact and all that. Just who I am. I like hugs and kisses, holding hands.” She told him and wound one of her much smaller hands with his large ones.

He stared down at their intertwined fingers in shock. It felt good...right even. He had never held hands with a female before. It was always a tumble in the hay and then maybe a kiss goodbye. “You are strange.” he blurted out.

She chuckled and looked at him with a wide smile. Her straight white teeth even more vibrant due to the purple and blue bruises gracing her clear skin.

“Yeah. I guess I am here. You know you would be absolutely ludicrous where I am from. No one carries this many weapons around, even our soldiers don’t. Well they don’t carry around swords and knives. Maybe a small knife or two.” She continued staring out into the night.

“I will admit I carry more weapons than most, but are your warriors ill prepared? Why would they not have at least a sword?” He was absolutely bewildered by the thought of their armies not carrying swords.

“They have guns.” at his confused look she began struggling to explain. “Okay. So, imagine a crossbow. Y’all have those right?” He nodded “Okay so its kinda like a crossbow but much more powerful. It shoots bullets… little metal balls, so fast that it rips through flesh and depending on the gun and caliber it can leave ya with a hole the size of a grapefruit through your body.”

Fili pulled away from her amazed. “Truly? That sounds powerful. You had one of those?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I did. My brothers and I would go huntin and practiced at the range. When Owen left for Iraq he bought me my 9mm so I would be safe while he was gone. Some use that was.” She said and turned her eyes to her feet.

Fili could feel the sadness emanating off of her. “How did you die?” He asked. He prayed it was not something violent.

“I went camping and was struck by lightning.” She laughed mirthlessly. “Emmett begged me to wait for him. But I wanted to go that Thursday, he couldn’t get off work till Saturday. He told me it wasn’t safe by myself. But I didn’t listen. I thought I would be fine. I doubt he thought it was lightning I wasn’t safe from.” She said sadly.

“I am glad you were sent here, instead of the afterlife.” He told her honestly.

Evie kissed his cheek softly. “Me too, I think.”

He closed his eyes happily when her lips touched his skin. He turned his face slightly and captured her soft lips with his own, the touch was softer than butterfly wings.

* * *

Bifur woke for his watch on his own. He looked around for the blonde prince and didn’t see him. Bifur searched for his new sister as well and felt a knot tie in his stomach. He walked out the doors, boar spear at the ready. He found the two blondes sitting on a large porch swing. Evie was curled into the blonde princes side breathing slowly in sleep, with Fili looking down at her in wonder, pressing small kisses to her forehead.

“ _What are you doing?”_ Bifur growled in old Khuzdul.

His voice gravelly from disuse. The blonde prince jerked up out of the swing pulling the human girl with him but she was not ready for the fall. She fell to the ground and immediately cried out in pain.

“Oh fuck.” She groaned and clutched her ribs.

“Shite! Evie I am sorry!” Fili hurriedly picked her up off the ground a bit too roughly.

She cried out again, one moment she was in his arms the next his arms were empty. Bofur was holding the girl to his chest while Bifur growled at him in khuzdul. The commotion outside caused everyone to flood to the front weapons out.

Evie didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. “I am fine. It’s just my ribs. I fell.”

Thorin looked at her with thinly veiled distain. “You should be more careful human child. It is unwise to alarm ones with weapons.”

Evie saw red at his words. “I have a name and it is not human!” She practically screamed.

Thorin was about to reprimand her for her outburst when Bombur stepped in between the two blocking the small girl from view.

“ _Your sister son is the one that pulled her down from where she was sitting causing her pain. She didn’t just fall.”_ Bifur spit out.

Thorin came up short on that. He looked to his sister son. The blonde was blushing but held his uncle’s gaze. He nodded once

“ _Aye, Uncle, it is my fault. I was startled by Bifur and jumped up, causing her to fall.”_ Fili explained in khudzul.

Thorin scowled at his sister-son and then ordered everyone back to bed.

“ _Stay away from our sister. We know of your history, prince.”_ Bofur sneered.

Fili was about to defend his honor when Evie’s voice broke through.

“Can y’all speak in a language I can understand?” She asked only slightly wincing at the pain in her ribs.

“Lets get you to bed Evie.” Bofur said and pulled her away. Fili glared at Bofur and Bombur as they led the girl away.

Bifur stared him down “ _Goodnight, Prince Fili.”._ Fili scowled at the older dwarf and stomped towards his bedroll.

* * *

Evie woke up late the next morning groggy and in pain. She stumbled out of the room and ran into Beorn.

“Dúnadan. How are you this morn?” His deep voice practically making the walls vibrate.

“I am okay. In a little pain but nothing I can’t handle. You can just call me Evie, Mister Beorn.”

He smiled down at her and pulled a cup of tea off the table beside him. “For you Miss Evie.” She took the large cup gratefully and sipped it down. “Less of the poppy tears. I am afraid you had too much last time.”

She nodded with a small smile on her face. “Yes. Thank you very much. Where is everyone?”

He pointed her out to the river. She walked out and found them all down to their skins splashing in the river. She laughed lightly and turned her head away from them, there was only so many male behinds she could handle seeing first thing in the morning. She decided to go to the other side of the house and wait for them to finish bathing. She found the blonde prince practicing with his twin swords on the other side.

“Hi.” Evie said softly. He turned quickly at the noise. “Im sorry I got you in trouble yesterday.” He nodded curtly at her and then turned his back to resume practicing. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Are you upset with me?”

He sighed and holstered his swords. “No. But I think it is best if we do not spend time with one another.”

Evie took a step back in shock. “Oh. I...must have misread the situation. I thought you liked me.” She said self consciously.

“Yes. You did.” He said shortly and then stalked away from her.

She felt her stomach tie up in knots and her heart sink. _‘I must be the dumbest girl alive. Why would he like me?’_ she chastised herself and climbed up the nearest tree.

* * *

“That wasn’t right.” Kili’s voice startled the blonde brother.

“What do you mean?” Fili scowled deeply.

“Just because Uncle doesn’t approve of her doesn’t mean you can’t fancy her or hell, even be nice to her!” the dark haired archer shook his head in disappointment at his elder brother.

“I do not fancy her _nadadith_.” Kili crossed his arms and gave him a dubious look. “I don’t. I told you I am not attracted to her. She is no great warrior. She can barely defend herself. Her face is bare with soft skin and she is too skinny for me. I don’t find her pretty. Better for someone like you.” Fili growled and shoved his brother away.

“She is not that skinny. She has curves.” Kili gave his brother a wink.

Fili groaned and closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids all he saw was the vision of her the night before in naught but her strange underclothes. “Like I said. Not for me. Have at her brother mine. But good luck getting through the Ur’s. Last night I thought they might kill me and we were just talking.” Fili said in an annoyed tone.

“Hmm. Heard about that. Heard you were not just talking. I heard you two were cuddling.” Kili said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Fili took a deep breath trying to calm himself and rid his mind of the remembrance of her body so close to his. He could still feel the warmth of her hand wrapped in his. “It was not cuddling. She was cold that is all.” Fili stalked away before his brother could ask more questions. Unbeknownst to him, there were human ears listening above. 

* * *

Night came quickly at the home of Beorn. The large bear man left his home to go on patrols guarding the home from the searching orcs. The Ur family searched all over Beorn’s home looking for their new sister to no avail. Bilbo was the one to find her after he shimmied up the tree she had spent her day in. “Miss Evie. May I join you?” She smiled at the hobbit and nodded her head. Bilbo climbed up to a branch opposite hers and sat down.

“So. Mind telling a hobbit what your troubles are? I can assure you I am a wonderful listener.” He told her.

“I do not doubt that. It is just me being a silly girl that is all. I have caught feelings for someone and he does not return them nor take kindly to them I guess.” She said to the hobbit sadly.

“I know how that feels Miss Evie. It is a burden and quite frustrating if I do say so myself.” She agreed. “Could I persuade you into coming down for a spot of tea with me?” Bilbo asked her. She agreed and the two shimmied down the tree.

“Lassie! Where ‘ave ye been. I ‘ave been worried sick!” Bofur was the first to catch sight of her.

“I’m sorry Bo. I was up reading in Mister Beorn’s trees.”

Bofur pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug. “Next time tell us where ye are goin’, aye?”

She gave him a weak smile and agreed. It felt strange for her to be protected by any one but Emmett and Owen. Bilbo led the small girl to a spare study where the two took tea and spoke of what they missed most about home. Balin entered sometime later to have her sign a contract as a member of the company now that she was kin to the Broadbeams. She spoke happily with the elderly dwarf and soon he joined their tea party as well. Fili was caught by his brother loitering about the door within earshot. Kili raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture but was soon wrestled to the ground by his older brother.

All too soon it was time to leave Beorn’s. Evie thanked the skin changer profusely for his hospitality as did the hobbit.

“If you should ever need refuge from these dwarves, you come find me Miss Evie. I would love to have you. The offer stands for you as well, Little Bunny.” The hobbit and the girl thanked him once again. Evie stretched her arms out wide and gestured for the skin changer to bend over. When he did so she wrapped her arms around his neck, he stiffened at the contact.

“Thank you, Mister Beorn. It was lovely to meet you.”

He softened and rubbed a gigantic hand over her back. “Take care, little Dúnadan.” He released the girl, softly placing her back on the ground and pulled Bofur to the side.

“You do not take care of her and I will come after you.” Beorn growled.

Bofur scowled up at the skin changer but agreed. The company mounted their borrowed ponies and horses and fled towards Mirkwood. They made it to the edge of the forest and looked into it. Evie backed away from it and accidentally bumped into Fili.

“Excuse me.” She said coldly.

He felt his heart constrict at her tone. He felt sorry for treating her the way he had but it was necessary to tramp down his feelings. He hadn’t realized he had placed his hands on her hips to balance her until she removed them roughly from her person.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” She growled and stomped away.

“Oh shite. You pissed her off” Kili chuckled. Fili boxed his brother’s ears and began to unload the ponies.

* * *

 “Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.” Gandalf ordered.

“This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo questioned the wizard. He could feel the darkness flirting on the edges of the forest.

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.” Gandalf walked further into the forest and touched a tree with markings on it. He stumbled back quickly. “Not my horse! I need it.” he bellowed. The company all looked at him shocked, all apart from Evie. She remembered he didn’t meet up with them again until the war.

“You’re not leaving us?” Bilbo said absolutely alarmed.

“I would not do this unless I had to.” Gandalf looked thoughtfully into the forest then turned his eyes down to the hobbit. “You’ve changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.” he mused.

“I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels.” Bilbo fiddled with his pocket.

“Found what?” Gandalf pushed.

“My courage.” Bilbo said after squaring his shoulders.

“Good. Well, that’s good. You’ll need it.” the wizard clapped the smaller being on the shoulder and mounted his horse. “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” He warned the group seriously.

“Lead us astray? What does that mean?” Bilbo asked Dwalin who only shrugged his largely muscled shoulders.

“You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!” Gandalf yelled as he rode away.

Evie hiked her pack higher up on her back “Bo. We need to ration food in here. We are going to starve.” She told him softly.

He gave her an alarmed look. “Truly?” She nodded a scared look on her face. “Aye. Ill tell Thorin.” He walked towards the king and explained to him the situation. Thorin glared at the young girl but nodded his head in acceptance.

The company traveled for days on the path but the illusion was thick in the forest, clouding their minds and judgement. They circled the same spot many times over, frustratingly slow. Evie tried to remain calm and think of what happened next. She remembered Bombur was going to fall into the black river and sleep for two weeks while everyone carried him. She was going to stop that if she could. Every night the dwarves would form a protective circle around Evie and the hobbit. Both being unable to defend themselves as well as the others but also their eyesight was poor within the dark forest at night. During the night the darkness was so thick that both Evie and Bilbo could not see their hands in front of their faces. The dwarves were a race that lived underground and were mostly miners. They could see much better in the dark. The first night they had tried to build a fire had been disturbing for all. The fire had just been lit when large moths the size of Evie’s arm, swarmed the company, their furry wings and bodies assaulting them. Fili had moved to protect the girl, shielding her with his own body. The fire was extinguished at Thorin’s barked order and quickly the moths flew away, with the light no longer attracting them. Evie roughly pushed Fili off her body.

“Thank you but no thank you. I don’t need your protection. I may be _barely_ able to defend myself, but I can do without _your_ help.” She growled at him.

He felt his stomach heave. ‘S _he heard me. She heard me talking to Kili that day. Oh fuck.’_ He backed away from her and went back to stand watch. Fili could barely see Bifur glaring at him. The blonde prince spent the rest of his watch whittling pieces of wood while his brother babbled about random things.

By the time they came to the black river, a week into their trek through mirkwood, they were only a third of the way through their rations. Evie estimated that they had about two weeks left within the forest if her memory served her correctly. The river flowed swiftly, but dark looking like liquid gloom. Many of the dwarves ran to the edge of the water as if to drink.

“Don’t drink it!” Evie cried. She pushed Fili roughly away from the water causing him to land on his arse with a huff.

“Why not, human?” Thorin growled.

“My name is Evie, you horse’s ass! You know what fine. Go ahead and drink it. I don’t give a shit any more! But I can tell you one thing I am not hauling your unconscious stubborn asses out of that damn river!” She walked away from the group and sat beside the pale hobbit. The sick forest was affecting the child of yavanna. He could feel the darkness seeping into his body slowly throughout the week, making him more and more ill. He had stopped eating two days past due to his nausea.

“Beorn told us not to drink the river.” Bilbo piped up in a tired voice. “Where you not listening?” He asked annoyed. Thorin seemed to take his word for it and all stopped arguing and decided to to accept the hobbits words. Evie huffed in annoyance.

“Sure listen to Bilbo but not the girl who knows what is going to happen. Bastards.” She grumbled under her breath.

Bilbo suddenly shot up. “There is a boat against the far bank!” Bilbo cried.

“How far do you think it is!?” asked Thorin. Kili squinted across the river and shouted when he spotted it as well.

“It is not far at all Uncle. Maybe twelve yards!” the dark haired archer said excitedly.

They fastened a rope with an iron hook from their pack and handed it to Fili to throw. Only he, Kili and Bilbo could actually see the boat, the three of them having the best eyesight (during the light at least). The first few tries ended up fruitless but on the fifth try Fili was able to hook the boat. The company as a team pulled the boat across the dark river. They divided into groups with Thorin, Fili, Bilbo and Balin going first and Bombur and Evie going last.

“I’m always last and I don’t like it. Bombur whined “it is somebody else’s turn.” Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“Ye should no' be so fat. Ye are too big to go with everyone else, hence why ye are in the lightest boatload. Quit complainin'.” Dwalin grumbled before getting into the boat and going across.

 All crossed the river without incident until it came to Evie and Bombur. They loaded in the boat and began to row across. Bombur was jittery, anxious to be last. He kept shaking the boat with his twitching.

“Bombur. You care for me right?” Evie questioned him.

“Aye lass.” He was scared, she could see it.

“We are going to get across fine. But you have to calm down. You are fixin' to tip this boat, falling into the water and taking me with you if you do not quit your squirmin”. He stopped immediately and calmed down. She could see it was taking a toll on him but he held still and when they reached the other side he waited calmly while she climbed out of the boat. He was in such a rush to get out himself he misstepped began to fall. He was stopped by a small hand grasping his coat. Evie grabbed on and threw her entire weight backwards changing the large mans direction. He fell directly on top of her instead of into the murky water. His weight knocked the air out of her and caused her ribs to ache painfully. But one look at Fili had her determination not to be helpless kicking in. She set her jaw, gritted her teeth together and helped herself up.

“You alright lass? I have seen enemies die from this fat arse landing on them.” Dwalin picked the girl up and checked her over quickly.

“I am fine Dwalin thank you.” She dusted off her backside and walked up to her dwarven family. Bombur apologized profusely. She shook her head dismissing his fears and hugged the dwarves that had become brothers to her.

“Kili.” Evie walked up to the dark haired archer. “Kili get out your bow out.” Kili did as she bid. She had her bow and arrow out as well. “There will be a white deer appearing here in a moment, I think.” She said quietly.

Thorin scoffed behind her. “You may have fooled the wizard and the half wit elves to believe your story but I…” he drifted off when a white deer stepped into the path.

Evie loosed her arrow at the same time as Kili’s. Hers hitting the throat of the creature and Kili’s going through it’s eye. “Good job Kili!” Evie cried happily and hugged him. “Believe me now?” She sassed the King. He stared dumbfounded at her for a moment before scowling and ordering Fili to help Kili field dress the deer.

“No. I will help field dress my own kill. I do not need _his_ help.” She growled.

Many of the dwarves looked between the two. Fili looked to be in pain and Evie was scowling deeply at the blonde prince.

“Fine. Dress your own kill Miss Evelyn.”

She nodded and stepped to the deer pulling her knife out. She did not miss that Thorin had actually called her by her full name. Kili and Evie had the deer field dressed quickly and efficiently. All were surprised at her skill with the act. She shrugged her shoulders and said she hunted with her brothers back home. They lit a fire during light to cook the meat without being assaulted by moths and soon were eating their fill of the animal.

* * *

“Laddie. The wizard and the Elf Lord would not lie about the girl. Ye need to start believe’n ‘er.” Balin advised.

The king stared at the human girl confused. She was a mystery as was her relationship with Fili. He had ordered his sister-sons to no longer fraternize with the human. He didn’t trust her and it was causing issues with the Ur family. But it appeared he may have hurt his blonde sister-son in the process and made things worse. Kili had flat out refused to listen to him and continued his friendship with the girl. Fili of course had not ignored his uncle’s order. Of the two Fili was the more obedient, also closest to Thorin’s disposition. Thorin looked at his two nephews, Kili was sitting beside the girl openly flirting with her, while Fili sat across from them glaring sourly at the two. The raven haired king tried to tell himself that Fili was upset the girl was stealing his brothers attention but he knew that wasn’t true deep down. He knew jealousy between siblings when he saw it. It was not that long ago that he had been staring jealously at Frerin talking to a certain dam, the way Fili was doing at the moment.

“Fine. I will have more of an open mind with the lass. Will that make you happy Balin?” He answered the white haired dwarf.

“Aye, laddie. That’ll do.” Balin clapped him on the back and moved to sit beside the human girl and the dark haired prince.

Balin liked the girl, he had from the first time he had seen her. He wanted to protect her and help her. She was a polite lass, good manners and was stronger than many in the company believed. He respected her and it had killed him every time he heard his king degrading her. A few times he had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from blistering the ears of his king. The grandfatherly dwarf sighed in relief at hearing his king promising to be nicer to the lass.

* * *

The company trudged through the forest for another week, bellies more full due the deer than they had been in weeks. They soon began to see webs lining the trees. Evie thought of what was coming next. It wasn’t until Bilbo began to climb a nearby tree, his sword visible at his waist that it hit her.

“Spiders! Spiders are coming!” She screamed.

The dwarves pulled at their weapons at her words. Moments later the spiders were upon them. They fought hard against the creatures but were soon overrun. Evie had just loosed an arrow killing a spider the size of a pony, when she felt a sharp stab in her back and then darkness descended upon her. She could vaguely hear Bofur screaming her name but unconsciousness pulled her under. She woke to the feeling of her body being dropped from a great height. She was slammed into the ground roughly and was soon struggling to get out of the webbing she was blanketed in. She heard the other’s around her grumbling and yelling. Her body felt sluggish and heavy, very similar to how she felt with the poppy tears. When she finally peeled the webbing away she saw the large spiders crawling towards the company. She pulled out her knife from her hip holster and slashed at the beasts as best she could. She had just buried her knife between the eyes of one of the spiders when an arrow whizzed past her. It struck the spider through the eye and killing the foul creature. Evie sighed in relief at the arrival of the elves, but she was the only one. The dwarves dropped their weapons and were muttering curses at the elves. Bombur and Bifur squished together in front of Evie to hide her from view.

“Kili!?” Fili screamed out when he heard his brother shouting some distance away.

Evie took off running looking for the tall dwarf. The elves were surprised to see such a small human running away that they didn’t shoot her for running. The blonde elf prince darted after her with steps so graceful he could put any ballerina to shame. Evie made it in time to see a redheaded elf throw a dagger over Kili’s head killing the spider that was behind him, Kili looked up at the elf dumbstruck.

Evie was grasped by the wrist by the blonde elf. She turned to look up at him. He was tall, close to 6’3, much taller than her obviously. She stared at him for a moment  

“Legolas?” She asked. The elf gave her a confused look

“Do I know you?”

Evie shook her head. He let the subject drop and led the girl back to the group. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were all calling out to her. She attempted to run to their side but was pulled back by the strong hand on her wrist.

“Were you taken by these dwarves?” He asked her.

“No! Those three are my family!” She attempted to explain.

The elf shook his head “You are not dwarf.”

She signed loudly. “No. I’m not. And before you say it... No sir, I am not from here”.

He barked out an order for what she assumed meant to search them. She was handed over to a brown haired elf that was rough on her cracked ribs and she cried out in pain causing the company to begin to revolt. She was still weak from the spider venom and collapsed to her knees.

“I will kill ye if ye touch me sister one more time!” Bofur yelled loudly.

Legolas walked over and order the search to continue. He picked up the human girl and began walking towards the halls of King Thranduil.

“Excuse me, But I can walk! I do have legs.” She said annoyed. The elf set her down but kept her wrist within his grip.

The dwarves were lead one way while Evie was led another.

“No! Where are you taking me!? No! Bo! Bifur! Bombur!” She screamed and reached out for them.

The three dwarves put up a large fight but were overpowered and led away. She continued to try and get away from the elven prince.

"Please! Please let me go with my family.” She cried.

The elf seemed to not hear her so she began to truly fight back. She turned towards him, grabbed his wrist with her free hand and turned it the opposite way. She pulled her heel back and smashed it into one of his knees. He cried out in surprise momentarily stunned, giving the wheat haired girl time to run. She took off sprinting towards the chamber her companions were taken down. The first door she came to was Fili’s. She heard Legolas behind her, he grasped her by her waist attempting to pull her away. She grasped onto the bars of the dwarf princes jail cell with all the strength her little body could manage. Fili was screaming at the elf prince, the dwarves of the company were yelling and screaming in khuzdul all clearly worried about their female companion. She kicked at the elf prince attempting to get him to let go, without much success.

“Fili! Help me!” She cried and reached for her hand. The girl had one hand on the jail cell bars and one in Fili’s. He held onto her for dear life but soon she began to slip. “Please! Please don’t let go of me!” her eyes wide as she pled with him. Fili held on as best he could but when another guard came over and pried Evie’s hands away from his there wasn’t much he could do.

“I’ll come for you Evie! Don’t worry! I will find you! I love you!” He yelled loudly. ‘ _Where in mahal did that come from?’_ Fili thought to himself more than a little alarmed. He wasn’t sure Evie even heard him. She was kicking, punching and biting the elves wherever she could. Until one knocked her unconscious. Fili could hear Bofur, Bifur and Bombur yelling the loudest for their sister. He vowed to himself that he would save the girl, even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Evie woke to the sound of hushed whispers. She opened her eyes and was immediately hit with pain radiating from her temple. “Owww!” She groaned and tried to sit up. She was held down by shackles on her wrists. She let out a blood curdling scream and attempted to get out of her bindings.

“Mistress. Please calm yourself.” A female voice spoke softly to her.

She stopped screaming almost immediately and looked towards the voice. It was the redheaded elf that had saved Kili.

“What is your name?” the female asked her.

“Evie Lou Bennett.” Evie answered quietly.

“I am Tauriel, Daughter of the Forest.” Her voice sounded like bells. It was fascinating to Evie. The blonde haired human girl stared at the being in front of her.

“You are gorgeous.” she blurted.

The elf chuckled shyly and bent her head in thanks. “Evie. I would very much like to remove your bindings but if I do so you can not run. Is that clear? You are in the healing rooms of King Thranduil. We will not harm you or your companions. Do you understand?” Tauriel spoke to her slowly as if she were a small child.

“I won’t run.” Evie sighed in relief when the elf unlocked her shackles. The human girl rubbed her wrists trying to massage some of the pain out.

“Why are you traveling with the dwarves?” Tauriel asked.

“The big round one, the one with the funny hat and the one with an axe in his skull are kin to me.” A small frown of confusion crossed the elf's face before he expertly covered it.

“And the young blonde one? Your lover?”

Evie burst out laughing at that. “That idiot wouldn't know about love if it jumped up his ass and tap danced on the end of his nose.”

Tauriel tried to hide the smile at the girl’s ridiculous analogy but she couldn't control it. She grinned at the girl. “And the dark haired youngling?”

Evie raised an eyebrow at her. “Tends to like beardless women that are tall and thin. Just like you, ma’am.” Evie winked at the now blushing elf.

“He is quite tall for a dwarf.” Tauriel mused before she could catch herself.

“Yes he is! About the height of a short man. Only a few inches shorter than yourself.”

Tauriel decided she liked this girl. Her accent was silly and she said strange things but she was funny and kind, with good manners on top of it. “You have been invited to dine with the King, Miss Evie Lou Bennett. I am here to prepare you and guard you.” Informed the elf.

“Just call me Evie. And do I really have to?” Evie laid back in the bed and look towards the ceiling.

“Yes. King Thranduil has ordered it. I am to ready you.” She indicated towards a door.

Evie stood on shaky legs and made her way towards the door. She opened it to see a large bathing chamber with an inlaid tub. “Do you mind?” Evie asked as she pointed towards the pool. The girl stripped as soon as the elf maid nodded her permission. Evie was down to her skins and bounding towards the pool. “Good lord. This feels amazing.”

The elf looked around. “Lord?”

Evie chuckled. “An expression.” explained the girl. She swam around, cleaning herself of the grime and filth from travel. She washed her hair with the strange shampoo the elf handed her, twice for good measure, not to mention it smelled heavenly. Evie looked down at her body. Most of her wounds were healed and she had a few new scars to show off. Something else struck her though “Why do my ribs not hurt?” She asked the elf maid who was avoiding looking at the nude girl.

“We gave you a healing serum for bones. It helped mend them the remainder of the way.”

Evie sighed happily. “Thank you Miss Tauriel. It feels much better.” Evie climbed out of the tub not worried about being nude in front of the elf maid. For some reason she felt safe with the other female unlike how she felt with the blonde male elf that had dragged her away from Fili. Evie began toweling off and noticed the elf checking to make sure she wasn’t going to run every few seconds but too embarrassed to look at her. “I don’t mind if you look. I ain’t got nothin you don’t right? Unless elves have different parts? Do you?” Evie asked the questions rapidly.

“Our _parts_ are not different.” Tauriel said with a shy chuckle.

“Oh good. So you and Kili would be fine then. His parts are normal male dangly bits. Slightly bigger than I have seen, I mean, I have not seen that many so don’t take my word for it. But truly surprising in size for how short he is.” She saw the alarmed look flit across the elf’s face before it dropped back into its impassive facade. “Oh. No. I didn’t see it like that. They are not shy about bathing.” Evie said with a small shudder.

A maid had come in to present Evie with a gown for the dinner and to do her hair. Evie’s hair was curled with a primitive curling iron that was warmed over the fire and then used in her hair. The maid put braids throughout the front of her hair stopping near her ear, then left long and curly. Evie had fought loudly with the maid when she attempted to remove the girls family bead from the Ur’s. Tauriel called the argument to a halt and told to maid to leave her be. She marveled at how long her hair had gotten in the last few months. It reached to her waist and she could not be more thrilled.

“Would you happen to have some mascara?” She asked looking at her plain face.

“Mascara?” Tauriel said confused.

“Huh… Do you have charcoal, aloe plant and uhh a bit of beeswax?” Evie asked after thinking of how she could make it herself. The maid nodded and darted out of the room to procure her requested ingredients. Tauriel helped Evie into her dress and was a little shocked to see the fit. “Let me guess this was a child’s dress?” Evie deadpanned. Tauriel blushed and nodded. Evie only smiled and looked at the mirror. “Well clearly I am not a child but I think it is beautiful. Fits quite well.” The dress was very tight to Evie's chest, bringing more attention to her already ample breasts. The short sleeves would not fit so she pushed them down her arms to rest about midway down her bicep. Due to it being a child’s dress on a woman with female curves the normally flowing dress ended up tight on the human’s curves. Giving the illusion of a mermaid fit gown instead of the A-line fit gown it would be on a child. ‘ _At least it is long enough.’_ Evie said as she looked at the hem of the gown brushing the floor. The pale green colored gown complimented her skin and hair beautifully. She touched the delicate floral lace softly. “This is the most beautiful thing I have ever worn.” Evie looked at Tauriel in the mirror. The elf maiden looked alarmed.

“What?” Evie spun around.

“Miss Evie that dress will not do. It is much too tight.” Tauriel swallowed audibly.

“No it’s not it actually fits great. I love it.” The maid bustled back into the room with Evie’s ingredients. The girl quickly mixed all the ingredients and found a tooth brush near the sink in the bathroom. She dipped it into the mixture and began putting it on her eyelashs. The female elves looked at her slightly stunned, like she had lost her mind but after she had finished they could not deny she looked better. Her eyelashes were dark now, standing out obscenely long and making her entire face look brighter. She found a small pin and began adding eyeliner to the mix. She smirked when she saw the females behind her leaning in to see exactly what she was doing.

Evie had argued with both Tauriel and the maid about letting her wear this dress. They protested her wearing it saying it was much too tight for her. She stated this was the style where she was from and she would not change. They eventually gave in and Tauriel escorted the girl to Thranduil's chambers for her dinner with him. Evie sighed in relief when Tauriel told her she would be staying there with her. Evie wasn’t sure if it was a warning or a promise. Either way she felt at ease with the redhead and was thankful for her presence. When they stopped in front of a pair of large beautifully carved doors Evie felt her palms begin to sweat. She heard a curt “Enter” from inside and Tauriel opened the doors. Evie was stunned by the beauty before her. The king’s chambers were large with high ceilings that appeared to be made out of tree roots, as were the walls. There was glass teardrops as big as her fist hanging from the ceiling by clear string giving the illusion of raindrops. There was a table set up with an array of foods that made the human girl’s mouth water. She heard footsteps to her right and was greeted by the stunning elven king. He stood tall, well over six feet, with long straight platinum blonde hair that reached down his chest. He was adorned with a crown made of golden leaves and sticks. He wore long silver robes with gray trousers and brown boots. He glided into the room calmly, exuding confidence and power. Evie did her best at a curtsy, the King bowed his head slightly and took her small hand to kiss it.

“Lady Evie Lou Bennett, is it?” She nodded, not quite able to speak. “Come sit.” he led her to a chair and pulled it out for her. “How are you enjoying your accommodations?” He asked her in a silky voice.

“They are very nice. Much better than my companions accommodations.” she said politely.

“Yes well. I couldn’t very well put a female like yourself down there in the dungeons. They are free to go anytime they would like. Once they promise to return what is mine.” Evie looked at him curiously. She didn’t remember this in the book at all.

“What is it that they have of yours?” She asked him politely while beginning to dig into the food placed before her as ladylike as possible due to her hunger.

“The White Gems of Lasgalen. Gems of pure starlight. They are within the mountain and are rightfully mine. I offered a deal to Oakenshield that he refused to take, offering great insult in return. I will offer the same deal to you.” He leaned back in his chair and looked intensely at her. “You give me your word to return those gems to my hands and I will free your companions and yourself.”

Evie thought for a minute. ‘ _How could I make this work? How could I smuggle the gems out? Thorin is going to go gold sick. That is unavoidable, I believe. But I could sneak out with Bilbo when he hands over the Arkenstone._ ’ the plan began to formulate in her mind. But she needed more time to make a decision. “May I have time to think it over?” He seemed surprised at her willingness to think on it.

“Of course.” He nodded his head regally with a small smirk gracing his lips.

The two ate and spoke of his lands. “Why are you with the _dwarves_ ?” He said their race as if it were filth on his tongue.

“They are my family and friends, your highness.” Evie prayed that she used the right words. This was not how people talked back in the south.

“A Dúnedain, family with dwarves? How did that happen?”

She sighed ‘ _this shit is going to happen the rest of my god forsaken life.’_ she growled inwardly. “I was brought here by the Valar according to Lord Elrond. I am not from here. I was adopted by the Broadbeam clan. They are kin to me.” Thranduil was intrigued by her tale and asked her for more information. She granted him as much information as possible without giving too much about their quest, even though the king undoubtedly already knew.

“I must say Lady Evie you are much finer company than your companions.” Thranduil stated as he swirled wine in his clear glass.

“Yes well. They are just wary of others. My daddy and brothers taught me to have better manners that is all. The dwarves are great when they finally trust you. I care for them deeply.” She told him honestly.

He eyed her curiously but made no comment. She feigned tiredness not too long after and was excused to her chambers. She curtsied to the tall King and he kissed her hand once more, with a small smile upon his lips. Evie was being escorted up to her rooms when she stopped in her tracks.

“Tauriel. Would you please take me to see my companions. They must be so scared for me. I just want them to know I am alright. I promise I will not resist you when it is time to leave.” The elf looked torn but after a few moments nodded and began to lead the girl down into the dungeons.

* * *

Fili laid awake in his cell stressing over what had happened to Evie and how in Mahal's name they were going to get out of the thrice damned dungeon they found themselves in. He was tossing and turning when he heard small footsteps ringing on the stone. He was up on his feet within seconds, just in time to see a familiar blonde head walk past his cell. He tried to catch a glimpse of the girl but couldn’t get his head far enough out of the bars to see. He finally saw her when she came to the opposite side of the round dungeon they were in .

“Bifur, Bofur, Bombur?.” She whispered. He heard the trio jump to their feet and run to the bars saying her name in a loud whisper.

“Lassie! Are ye alright?” Bofur asked worriedly. He stuck his hand out of the bars and grasped the back of the girls head, bringing her forehead to his.

“I’m fine, Bo. they are treating me just fine. I promise. I have a small headache from where they knocked me out earlier but they are being kind to me. I’m more worried about y’all. Are you okay?” They all assured her they were okay.

“Lass what are ye wearing? Why did they dress ye this way? To insult ye?” She gave him a strange look.

”What do you mean? This is the way dresses are back home. What is wrong with it?” She questioned him.

“Lass. It is not seen as appropriate fashion here unless ye are a..uh..workin girl…” He said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. His words caused Evie to giggle slightly.

“I think it is beautiful. I like it. And we all know I am not a _working girl_ . It is a child's dress. They couldn’t find anything else to fit me. So here we are, plus it is the nicest thing I have ever worn. ” She informed them lightly.

Fili looked at her form. She was beautiful. He felt the heat in his chest swell to an overwhelming Fire. Like he had a working forge within his ribcage. ‘ _Damnit. No not her. She can’t be my One.’_ he tried to argue with himself but it was no use.

“Well ye look beautiful lass all the same. I like yer war paint.” Bombur told her softly. She was about to answer before Tauriel interrupted her

“Lady Evie. It is time to go.”. Evie nodded and turned back to the Ur family.  

“I promise I will find you a way out of here. I swear.” Evie kissed both Bifur and Bofur on the cheek before moving to the next cell and doing the same to Bombur. “Ill get y’all out! Don’t give up!” passionately she told them as Tauriel began to pull on her arm.

“Evie!” Fili cried out and reached through the bars. He grabbed her hand quickly. He was so fascinated by the feelings the simple touch created he didn't feel her yank her hand back roughly and tell him not to touch her. ‘ _Fuck. She is my One.’_ He inwardly groaned when the sparks from her touch set his heart on fire.  Fili sat back in his sell and thought of how to go about this new information. ‘ _I could continue to lie to everyone and myself about my feelings. I could try to see if dismissing her would work. Would distance help? If I stayed away from her long enough would the ache in my chest go away or would it get worse?’_ Fili thought about all the information he had been told about One’s throughout his life. All he could remember was that One’s were a gift from Mahal and regarded highly among his people. He had never wanted one. He wanted to be unattached, married to his craft, free to be with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

* * *

Evie spent the next few days thinking on her options as far as King Thranduil went. Those gems were his. They belonged to him and his people. It was unfair of Thorin to keep them just because he held a grudge. But it was also horrific that Thranduil turned away Thorin’s people in their time of need. If she could get her friends out there was no reason to not give Thranduil back his possessions. She stepped out of the doors of her chambers looking for her guard. She looked up to see it was Legolas, she grimaced a bit looking at him.

“Prince Legolas. Can you be a dear and please take me to your father?” She asked as kindly as possible.

The young prince rubbed her the wrong way for reasons unknown. “Why human?”

Evie put her hands on her hip. “Listen. I understand you don’t like me or agree with your father for keeping me in these conditions and to be honest I wouldn’t mind being with my company down in the dungeons, but I am not about to refuse and offend your father, the king. Now are you willing to take me to your father or not?” the young girl blistered.

“Again human, Why?”

Evie was about to go all kinds of southern sass on him when a familiar red head of hair came around the corner. Evie listened as the two of them began to argue with one another. She noticed a small glitter in Legolas’ eye when he looked at Tauriel. ’ _oh shit he has the hots for her.’_ Evie giggled inwardly.

“Legolas would be happy to escort you to the King, Lady Evie.”

Evie looked up at him and smiled mockingly sweet. “Well bless your heart Legolas. Why didn’t you just say so in the first place?” He glared out her and took off walking. Evie followed him after sending a “Thank you” over her shoulder at the smirking female elf.

Evie was brought to the throne room of the elven kingdom. She looked on in awe at the large raised throne of the King Thranduil.

“Lady Evie. I hope you have good news for me.”

Evie smiled politely at the tall king. “King Thranduil. May we speak privately?” He tilted his head to the side but agreed. He dismissed his guards and waved the girl forward. She climbed the steps up to his throne until she stood before him, slightly out of breath. “Damn that is high. Alright. I have decided to agree to your offer but I have a few amendments that we need to talk about.” he smiled triumphantly at her.

“Proceed.”

She took a deep breath and began. “I will get you the gems you desire. It will not be easy for me and it could mean death to me and all who help me. So I suggest you think about that while I spell out my demands.” the dark strong brows of the king pulled down in confusion. “There is going to be a great war. A battle of five armies. If I hand the gems over to you I want your word that you will help fight against the orcs and goblins along side men and dwarf alike.” He stood from his throne practically towering over the girl.

“How do you know such things?”

Evie thought about how to explain this. “I am a seer of sorts.” He looked to have accepted her answer after some internal debate. “

I will not put my people in danger to fight a war that the dwarves have brought upon themselves.” He sneered.

Evie shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. Good luck getting those gems on your own. I thought they were important to you.” She began to walk back down the stairs towards the large doors.

”Wait. Is that all you ask of?”

She turned and shook her head. “No. If I am to be killed for treason I would appreciate it if you grant me an escort through your forest as way of escape until I can reach friends on the other side that will protect me. Also when we escape your dungeons I want you to send a troop of elves to protect us from the orcs flirting with your borders currently.”

He was surprised she knew of the orcs. “What else?”

She smiled at him widely. “That is it. I ask of those three things. Do you agree to my terms?”

He sat upon his throne with an annoyed look upon his face. “I suppose so.”

she clapped and walked up to the throne once more. “Perfect. Let us devise the next step of my plan. I need it to seem that I did not make this deal. They will not take me further if they think I am in cahoots with you.” He looked at her confused. “Cahoots...uh working with you?” He nodded his platinum head. “You give me a means of escape. Leave the cellars open and barrels for us to float down the river in. Place no guards down there on the night of your large festival. Make sure the dungeon keys are hanging up there visible then send the elves to protect us from the orcs. Got it?” He looked at her in amazement.

“How are you going to get out of my dungeons? They are impossible to break out of.” He preened cockily.

“We will see.” answered the girl.

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay among us, my lady.”

She laughed. “Unfortunately no. I have to stay with my family. Thank you though sir. Now. I will need to spend the rest of my visit in the dungeons, of course after some sweet tea and a bath. Would that be alright with you?” She gave him her sweetest smile and he smirked back.

“Yes. So we are clear, the gems for your demands?” She nodded and stuck her hand out to shake his. He looked at it strangely but took her hand and shook it.

“We have a deal King Thranduil. You have my word you will have those gems before the war begins.” he bent his head in gratitude and called in his son.

“The lady has asked to be placed in the dungeons with her family for the remainder of their stay, let her take one last bath and gather her things before escorting her to the dungeons.” Legolas bowed to his father and roughly grabbed the girls arm.

“Get your hands off me! That is not how you treat a lady.” She slapped his hand and walked beside him chastising him all the way back to her rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter Thranduil seems like a reasonable nice guy. Do not be fooled, he just happens to be getting his way at the moment. I frequently see him as a petulant child. Anyway, Deals are being struck and Evie is about to be thrown into the dungeons. Oh and boy can she hold a grudge. Ill post the next chapter soon!  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time this morning so I thought I would post another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it. :)

Evie took a relaxing bath, her last for the next few weeks, when Tauriel walked in.

“Tauriel! How are you?” Evie asked.

“I am well Lady Evie. Why are you moving down to the dungeons?” Evie’s gray eyes met the vibrant green of the elf maidens.

“Well. I miss my family. I need to be with them. Who knows what kind of trouble those savages are gettin into without me?” Tauriel attempted to suppress a chuckle at the girl’s words. “Wouldn’t you do the same if it was your family?” She looked at the willowy elf for an answer. The redhead had a flash of pain cross her features before she covered it expertly.

“I have no living family. Legolas is the closest thing I have to family.” She confided in the girl.

“Hm. You mean the blonde that keeps givin you doe eyes?” Tauriel was confused by her words. “He likes you. Possibly loves you. You can see it in his eyes.” Evie explained and climbed out of the tub. Tauriel had known this for years but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She had no chance with the prince. His father would never allow it. The king himself had told her as such not even a few days past.

“It matters not how he feels. It would never happen.”

Evie stopped pulling on her freshly washed clothes to look up at Tauriel. “And why not?”

The elf cursed her mouth. She wished she had never opened it. In the past six hundred years she had not had a single female friend and now all of her thoughts were pouring out of her at top speed, it was aggravating for the normally secretive elf maid. “I am of a lower class than the prince. His father would never allow his son to be with a commoner such as I.” she explained. Evie rolled her eyes and finished pulling on her clothing and bag filled with everything apart from her weapons (which were being situated into one of the barrels to be sent down the river with them).

“Well that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. All these royals only intermixin with each others blood makes for health concerns. Gotta throw some fresh blood in there every once in awhile.” Evie said.

Before Tauriel could answer her or question her the blonde prince in question appeared through the door. “Tauriel, _I aran tolthas o. Im pul tog inu (the king summoned you. I will take the female)”_  Tauriel bowed to the prince and excused herself.

* * *

“So how long have you been in love with her?” Evie asked the blonde elf while they were walking to the dungeons. He ignored her question and continued to walk silently hand clamped on her wrist. She knew he heard her by the minute tightening of his hand. She smirked knowing she had upset him until he led her to Fili’s cell. “No. not this one. I am to be with my family!” She resisted being led further to the cell. “No! I said no! I am to be with them!” she dug her heels in and pointed towards Bombur.

The elf smirked “Not with your lover?” If she could reach she would slap the elf.

“He is NOT my lover!” She roared and fought the elf.

He yanked the door open and threw her in. She landed into the arms of Fili and pushed him away. “You fucking dick!” The iron door shut with a loud thud. The blonde elf prince gave her a smug smile and walked away. “Asshole.” Evie mumbled under her breath. Evie attempted to yank on the bars to no avail.

“Already tried. You are not going to get anywhere with that.” Fili said from his seat on his cot. Evie glared at him but continued to pound on the bars. “Lass. If I couldn’t do it there is no way you can.” He saw it was the wrong thing to say when her shoulders tensed and she whipped around to face him.

“Why? Because I am no great warrior? Because I can barely defend myself? Or is it that my face is bare with soft skin and I’m not muscled like your precious females, Im too skinny? Is that why you think I won’t be able to do something you can’t?” he winced as she flung his words in his face like sharp knives.

“What did ye say about me sister!?” He winced deeper when he heard Bofur growl from across the way.

“It’s alright Bo! Im gonna give him some hell.” she yelled to the hatted dwarf. “So which is it Fili?” Evie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for an answer. He took a breath to answer but she cut him off. “Save your breath, boy. I have a plan to make and your answer isn’t gonna change shit.” He felt his anger rise.

“You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!” He growled at her.

“Yeah well that makes two of us, sugar. You could make the Dalai Lama strangle you.” She sat down cross legged in front of the bars as if waiting for something.

It took a few hours but then the girl jumped up. “Bilbo!” She whispered. The small hobbit appeared in front of her.

“Evie! Are you alright? I heard they transferred you here.”

she nodded and pulled the hobbit into a hug through the bars. “Listen to me Bilbo. Use your ring, go down and check the cellars. We can get out that way. We will have to wait for the elves big festival but I think we can escape while they are all partying. Go check! Hurry. The festival is tonight!” Bilbo nodded quickly and took off toward back the way he came. Evie sat back down and rested her head in her hands.

Fili could practically feel how much she hated being in the same proximity as him. “Why don’t you come sit on the cot. It is slightly softer than the floor.” He tried.

She shook her head without looking at him. “No thank you, Prince Fili.” It cut him deeper than it should have to have her call him by his title.

“Please Evie? I really can’t stand seeing you shivering on the floor.”

She hadn’t realized how cold she was until he pointed it out, but now that he said something she could practically feel the chill seeping into her bones. She gingerly stood and sat on the edge of the bed as far from him as possible.

* * *

She continued to stare out the bars, looking for something. He was just about to speak when she covered his mouth with her hand. He could smell the lavendar soap she had used earlier that day, it smelled amazing. He felt his trouser tighten ever so slightly, causing him to curse himself for getting aroused by such a small thing. She tapped her ear signaling him to listen. He didn’t hear anything, he was about to say so when she quickly signed to him in Iglishmêk.

_Listen. Do you hear him?_

Fili shook his head and listened harder. He heard his little brother’s voice softly speaking to someone.

“It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed.” Kili said dramatically. “Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It’s just a token. A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I’d remember my promise.” He chuckled.

Fili rolled his eyes. His little brother was supposed to keep that stone safe not wave it around for all to see.

“What promise?” the female voice asked.

“That I will come back to her. She worries. She thinks I’m reckless.”

Fili snorted at that and signed quickly to Evie. _That’s because he is reckless._ Evie smiled but then remember who she was smiling at and quickly dropped the smile.

“Are you?” the elf maiden asked.

“Nah.” Kili dismissed the inquiry. There was a clanking of stone and then it stopped.

“Sounds like quite a party you’re having up there.” Kili said softly.

“It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.” she explained.

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.” Kili told her honestly.

“It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise. I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.” She admitted.

“I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you...” Kili trailed off as if remembering who he was surrounded by.

 _Mahal, is he honestly flirting with her?_ Fili signed to the blonde girl beside him.

 _Yes. So sweet._ She had a dreamy look on her face.

Fili looked at her with an expression of disgust. _No. That is not sweet. It is gross. She is a tree shagger. How could he? I am going to knock some sense back into him when we get out of here._ He signed quickly.

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot that anyone other than your precious dams can be attractive.” She clapped a hand over her mouth trying to quiet her words but it was too late. The elf heard her and excused herself. Evie pushed the blonde prince off the bed.

“What was that for!?” He growled.

“Being a dick.” she growled back. She stretched out on the bed trying to keep him from sitting back down.

“Evie. Please. I am tired let me lay back down.”

She pulled the blanket off the bed and threw it on the floor. “No one is stopping you.” He wanted to simultaneously kiss her and yell at her. She infuriated him to no end.

“I am sorry, okay?”

She raised both her eyebrows at him. “Oh the mighty prince apologizes. What for? Demeaning the elf? Calling me ugly? Insulting me? Which one Fili?” He was growing more and more agitated with her questioning.

“All of them! Mahal! I am sorry! I am sorry, I lied to Kili. I do think you are attractive! Sometimes it physically hurts because I find you so attractive. I want to kiss you, love you, marry you and Mahal willing have wee bairns with you! I want to make you happy and cover you in jewels! I want to train and fight beside you. I want to cover your hair in braids filled with golden beads to profess how much I love you! Because you are my One…”

Evie stared at him a little dumbfounded. She was about to answer when the lock in their cell door clicked. Both looked up to see the wide eyes of Bilbo and the rest of the company staring at them.

‘ _Fuck.’_ Fili groaned.

“Lets go. Now. We have no time to deal with this.” Thorin barked.

The company ran down to the empty cellar just as planned, it was empty and the barrels were waiting. “Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!” Bilbo ushered the dwarves towards their new wooden floatation devices.

“Are you mad?! They’ll find us!” Dwalin growled.

“No, no, they won’t, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!” Bilbo tried again.

“Good lord. Get in the fucking barrels!” Evie growled.

The Ur Brothers gave her a strange look but crawled in. The others refused still, looking towards Thorin for guidance. There was a commotion down the hall spurring the dwarf king forward.

“Do as they say!”

The rest of the dwarves clamored quickly into their barrels leaving Evie and Bilbo out. There was not enough barrels for all of them.

“Bilbo get in the barrel.” Evie ordered him.

“No. No you get in a barrel. I have to pull this to get them down.” He argued with her.

“Bilbo. I can swim you cant. Get in now!” He scurried to a barrel and climbed in.

“Lass no! Get in a barrel!” Bombur growled and attempted to get out of his.

“Hold your breath.” Evie said and yanked the lever down before the fat dwarf could get out. The floor tilted dumping all of the barrels into the river below. Before the door could close Evie dove in after them. The trap door closed with a barely audible click before elves came marching into the room “looking” for their prisoners.

  “Well done, Master Baggins.” Thorin praised the small hobbit.

‘ _You’re welcome, you stubborn sumbitch_ ’ Evie thought silently.

“Evie! Evie lass where are ye?” the blonde girl heard her name being called so she swam to the front of the line. She pulled up along side Bofur.

“Lassie. What do you think you are doin without a barrel?” he growled at her.

“Bo. I am the best swimmer out of all of you. Ill just hang on to the side of yours when I get tired. There wasn’t enough and Bilbo can’t swim. Also frankly, none of y’all can swim too well. So I am the best option.” he shook his head and was about to demand her crawl into Bilbo’s when they came out from under the kingdom and out into the light. The dwarves paddled as fast as they could to the gate.

“ _Holo in-annon_!” Evie heard the elven princes voice ring out.

“Shit. This guy is just here to torture me.” Evie growled.

Bifur looked at her strangely and tried to sign something to her but then an arrow lodged itself into the side of his barrel. The orcs came spilling out of the woods battling with the elves around them. Evie looked up at the lever above her and began swimming to the edge. She pulled herself out of the water and ran towards the lever. She pulled a small sword out of a fallen orc and battled her way towards the key to their freedom. She stabbed an orc through the stomach; It reminded her of poking a stick deep in the river mud. She felt bile rise in her throat as the black blood spewed over her hands and onto her chest. She yanked the sword out and stood stunned for a moment, staring down at her hands, covered in black slick fluid. The orc fell back into the water. Evie looked up seeing how close she was to the lever, she pulled it down with all her weight opening the metal bars and letting the dwarves pass. She heard a loud shout behind her and turned to see Kili pulling an arrow out of his thigh.

“Kili!” She screamed at the same time as another female voice. She looked quickly behind her and saw Tauriel staring in horror after the dwarf floating away from her.

Evie saw her companions floating further downstream and jumped off the bridge into the water. She prayed on the way down that the water would be deep enough for her. She really didn’t want to deal with broken bones. When she cut through the water and didn’t touch the bottom she mentally sighed in relief. That relief was short lived when she saw all of the orcs running on the bank. One spotted her and made it his personal mission to shoot her with all the arrows in his quiver. None of them hit her due to the bobbing motion of the swift river.

“Your aim is shit” She yelled out and swam harder. ‘ _Best not taunt them, Evie.’_ she chastised herself and swam even harder.

Evie caught up to the group around the next bend. Her limbs screamed in protest at her continuous swimming but she pushed forward. She reached one of the barrels and grasped the edge. A blonde head of hair came into her vision.

‘ _For gods sake. Why is it always him?’_ she pouted grumpily.

He looked like he was going to attack her until he saw her gray eyes looking up at him. He nodded to her and clasped his arm over hers keeping her in place so she could relax ever so slightly. The company battled orcs down the river until they eventually outran them or rather outswam them. The company floated down the gradually slowing river for sometime without seeing any orcs when they came to a river bank. They climbed out some complaining about how cold they were or how sick they had gotten. Evie had lost it by that point. She was shivering so hard that her teeth chattered loudly.

“Y’all shut your traps. Bilbo got you out, You should be kissing his huge feet.  At least you pricks got barrels. Okay?!” They could barely understand her due to shivering so violently. “I am colder than a witches tit.” She growled under her breath. Bofur heard her and began chuckling, she glared back at him. She felt a weight settle upon her shoulders, she whipped around and saw a blonde head of hair walking away towards his brother.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Kili protested when his brother attempted to glance at the wound.

“On your feet.” ordered Thorin.

“Kili’s wounded. His leg needs binding.” Fili was panicking. He had seen his brothers blood before but not a serious wound like this.

“There’s an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving.” Thorin dismissed his fears.

“To where?” questioned Balin.

“To the mountain; we’re so close.” Bilbo pointed out.

“A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.” Balin said staring out at the lake.

“Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.” Thorin growled and began to pace.

Evie caught sight of a barrel floating in the water and dropped the coat to rush into the water. She dove in once again, her muscles seizing up momentarily. She grabbed the large barrel and began tugging it to shore. Bifur bounded into the water and helped her pull it ashore.

“Lass. I am going to have to tie ye by the waist if ye keep running off like this.” Bofur chastised her. She popped the lid open on the barrel and dumped it sideways. The dwarven weapons flowed out. Evie smirked triumphantly at all the stunned face around her.

“Good job on remembering the weapons Bilbo.” Thorin complimented the hobbit. Evie rolled her eyes.

“I did not do that. They must have been meaning to send them down the river to get rid of them.” Bilbo supplied. The hobbit gave Evie a strange look but she paid no mind.

Evie was freezing and shaking something fierce. She pulled on the blonde princes borrowed coat and walked towards her kin. She stood as close as possible to them, soaking up their heat. There was the sound of a bow string being pulled back alerted the dwarves to the presence of a new arrival.

Kili raised the closest thing to him to throw at their attacker but the rock was quickly shot out of his hand.

“Do it again, and you’re dead.” growled the tall man.

“Excuse me, but, uh, you’re from Laketown, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?” Balin said in his most diplomatic tone.

Evie tried to look around her brothers to see who the tall man was but they were blocking her from view. Bard lowered his bow and stared at the company. He ignored them for the better part of a few minutes while loading the barrels onto his barge.

“What makes you think I will help you?” Bard asked them.

“Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?” Balin had a way with spotting other parents.

“A boy and two girls.” Bard supplied reluctantly.

“And your wife, I’d imagine she’s a beauty.” Balin hedged.

“Aye. She was.” Bard agreed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Balin began but was quickly cut off by his brother.

“Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties.”,

“What’s your hurry?” the bargement narrowed his eyes at the group.

“What’s it to you?” the tattooed warrior countered. Evie rolled her eyes.

“For heaven sakes. He is going to help us. Stop being an ass.” She stepped out from behind her brothers much to their displeasure. “Mr. Bargemen. What is your name?” She asked him.

“Bard of Laketown.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He reluctantly took her hand and gave her a firm handshake.

“Bard, It is mighty fine to make your acquaintance. My name is Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan. We ran into some orcs on our way to visit family, the elves dispatched them but we are without food and warm clothing. We also need passage across the lake. Would you be able to help us sir?” Balin smiled with pride at the girl while the others were less than thrilled at her being so free with information.

“Where are you headed?” Bard asked suspiciously.

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.” Balin supplied.

“Nothing goes in and out of Laketown without the Master’s approval. He is not welcoming to visitors or travelers.” spoke Bard. He began to walk toward his barge ready to disembark without them.

“I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.” Balin grasped the edge of the barge.

“Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.” Bard once again tried to push off but was held still by the strong older dwarf.

“For which we will pay double.” And that was how the Company of Thorin Oakenshield found passage into Laketown.          

Evie felt the cold seeping deep into her bones. Her shivering refused to slow, her teeth were chattering so loudly she could swear the Master would hear their approach. She was sandwiched between Bofur and Bifur wearing Fili’s damp coat. She could see Fili and Kili huddled together examining his wound. She felt a pang of anger run through her at the Elven King. They should never have been stopped. If he had prevented the gate stopping like he should have, Kili would never have been hurt.

Evie began sneezing about halfway towards Laketown and by the time they reached the thick fog and ancient ruins, her sinuses were completely clogged. Exhaustion swallowed her all too soon. She awoke to a cloth being thrown over her. She opened her bleary eyes and saw what she thought was a canvas tarp. She laid her head back down and promptly fell back asleep.

The next time she awoke it was to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at Emmett’s face.

“Is it time for school?” She asked him.

He gave her a strange look and shook his head. “Lass, we are goin’ swimmin’.” his voice sounded odd.

‘ _Since when does he call me lass?’_  She stared at him confused. “To the lake? Why? I don’ wanna go swimmin Em. I'm too tired.” She closed her eyes again and was shaken harder.

“Evie, we are getting in the water. I’m gonna hold you alright. It’s gonna get cold.” She tilted her head and looked at her brother.

“Emmett. I know how to swim. Owen taught me just like how he taught you. Stop bein silly, you don’t need to hold me.” She attempted to push him away without success. The girl was immediately shocked out whatever muddled state her brain had retreated to when ice cold lake water seized her. She clung to the person holding her “Emmett it hurts. Make it stop hurtin” She cried out as the ice water made her limbs cramp and seize, rendering her useless. Her breaths were coming in short pants and her heart felt like it could out race Seabiscuit. She clung to the being holding her, for dear life. She passed out when she felt other hands grip her arms and pull her out of the freezing water.

* * *

Fili was worried about Evie. She fell asleep before they reached town and wouldn’t wake up. Her shivering was severe. He could hear her teeth chattering from where he was sitting with Kili. When they reached a port the bargeman had ordered them back into the barrels. After much protesting they all climbed inside and waited.

When the fish began to fall on top of them Fili swore he was going to gut the bargeman. He peaked through the cork hole of his barrel, trying to hold his breath due to the smell as well as to hide from the greasy human that was attempting to empty their barrels. Bard had talked them out of it by threatening a riot and all too soon it was time to swim in the lake. The bargeman's home was being watched by the Master of his town. He ordered them into the water and to follow him beneath the dock. He swore there was a way to get into his home unseen. The dwarves eyed the man dubiously but did as he asked, the only problem was Evie.

“Fili, you will swim with the girl.” Thorin ordered.

“No. I don’ think so. We will carry our sister.” Bofur growled.

“Can any of you swim well?” The three looked superbly annoyed but shook their heads. “That is what I thought. Fili is a strong swimmer. He will carry the girl. Let’s go, now. That is an order.” Thorin barked and hopped into the water.  

Fili bent down and shook her shoulder hard. Her head limply rolled back and forth. He winced realizing just how much stronger he was than her, he thought he had barely touched her. She opened her eyes but didn’t really look at him, her eyes were unfocused and slightly clouded.

“Is it time for school?”

‘ _school? What is school?’_ he wondered. “Lass, we are goin’ swimmin’.” he told her and began to gather her in his arms.

“To the lake? Why? I don’ wanna go swimmin Em. I am too tired.”

Fili grimaced. The girl thought he was her brother, Fili became even more worried. Hallucinations were never a good sign. The girl closed her eyes again as if trying to sleep once again, he shook her in his arms. “Evie, we are getting in the water. I’m gonna hold you alright. It’s gonna get cold.” he told her as he sat on the edge of the barge, her tight in his arms ready to jump overboard.

“Emmett. I know how to swim. Owen taught me just like how he taught you. Stop bein silly, you don’t need to hold me.” She lifted a limp hand to his chest as if she wanted to push him away but he held tight and jumped into the water.

The cold was shocking to say the least, but dwarves were thick skinned. They did not feel the cold or the heat quite like other races. When the ice water touched Evie’s skin she gasped loudly, her entire body went stiff and her heart rate increased. He could feel it through where her chest was touching his. Her arms wound around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves around his torso.

‘ _What I wouldn’t give to have her in this position under different circumstances.’_ Fili thought before chastising himself for his inappropriate thoughts.

Her limbs were frozen in place, the only thing moving on her body was her rapid heartbeat and her chest heaving with short shallow breaths.

“Emmett it hurts. Make it stop hurtin” she cried out barely audible. He felt sick, he wanted to take away her pain so he swam that much faster.

“I know love, we are almost there, just hold on.” She didn’t seem to hear him.

She was completely limp by the time they made it to the bargeman's “secret” way in, also know as his toilet. He lifted the small girl up and into Bifur’s arms. She was too light, even with his coat on. He knew the forest had taken a toll on everyone but she felt impossibly thin, he had never known anyone that light, not even the children they had seen. She couldn’t weigh more than eight stones. That thought was pushed aside when he caught sight of her face. He quickly climbed out of the lake and into the slightly warm home of the bargeman.

“Her face...It shouldn’t look like that.” he was scared. He could admit it; he had faced down orcs, goblins, potential death and had never been this scared in his life.

Evie's lips were a deep blue with red surrounding them. Her closed eyes were ringed in the same dark red with almost purple like bruises, the same with her nose. He caught a glimpse of her fingers and winced in pain, they were a bright red and blue splotched with yellow. They looked immensely painful. Bifur ran her to the fire that was roaring in the hearth of the wooden shack, with Oin hot on his heels.

“We need to get ‘er out of these clothes.” Oin barked.

He began tearing at her clothing. Fili stayed beside them, hand attached to hers, attempted to warm her up. He cupped her small hand between his larger ones and began to blow his hot breath onto her icy fingers. A thin human girl slightly taller than Evie came bustling in with clothing for the girl and a warm wool blanket.

“For your wife.” She told him with a bow of her head.

His heart fluttered at the thought of Evie being his wife but he pushed it aside, those fantasies were for another time. He continued to rub her hand once again while they undressed her. Her feet looked much the same as her hands after her boots were removed. Bifur growled at Fili in old khuzdul to leave but the blonde prince refused.

“She is my One. I will not leave her.” he announced.

All stopped within the house for a moment. He paid them no mind, he stared into the face of the waterlogged girl he had found himself in love with. Oin snapped out of his confusion first to continue peeling the clothing off the girl. Fili averted his eyes when the most intimate of her clothing was removed and only looked back when he was sure she was mostly covered. When the now fully clothed girl was picked up and curled against Bombur’s giant body in front of the fire like she was no more than a small bairne, Fili was pulled away by his Uncle.

“Your One!? Her? Are you sure?” Thorin growled

“Aye Uncle. Believe me I was not thrilled of it either at first. But alas she is my One and I love her.” He told him honestly.

His uncle breathed deeply through his nose and rubbed at his forehead. “Mahal.” Fili nodded in agreement.

“I rather like her.” Kili interrupted as he came up beside the duo.

“Of course you would.” Thorin said aggravated. Kili shrugged his shoulders, the action caused him to groan in pain.

“Sister son go sit. You are injured.” The raven haired king dismissed his nephews and went to talk to Balin and Bilbo.

Fili accepted some clothing that was far too big but dry. Kili and him quickly changed. The clothing was tight but long. They rolled up the pants multiple times and the sleeves. They placed their boots beside the fire and sat back smoking their pipes, both thinking of their Ones. Kili looked at his elder brother, the blond was shooting glances towards the small human bundled in Bombur’s arms.

“She looks smaller than Bergljot” Kili spoke up. He winced when he moved his leg and fresh hot pain flooded through his system.

“Aye. With parents like Bombur and Vinna did you expect anything small? Bergljot is no small lass for her age.” Fili told his brother with a small smirk.

Both Bombur and his wife Vinna were large dwarves. Fat and round showing they had an abundance of food. Both had red beards that were something to behold. They had four children all large with bright red hair. Bomburs youngest Bergljot was the smallest out of his children but not by much, the child was the size of Evie, possibly bigger than the human girl in weight.

“Aye. So your One, huh?” Kili asked. Fili took a long drag of his pipe before answering.

“Aye. So flirting with an Elf, huh?” That shut his brother up real quick.

The Ur’s were crowded around the blonde human, worriedly signing to one another about her health. The human woman of the house, Fili thought her name was Sigrid bustled over and handed both Kili and Fili cups of tea.

“Thank you, my lady.” Fili said softly.

The little child of the house came bounding over to them. She sat beside Fili and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “is she your wife or one of theirs?” the girl asked. Her elder sister bustled over and chastised her for prying.

“It is just fine. Those are her brothers.” Kili answered her with a charming smile. The girl swooned a little at his brothers grin. It appeared Kili had a way with every race but his own.

“Oh? Brothers? They look nothing alike. Is that what female dwarves look like? I didn’t think you had women.” The girl child said absently as if talking to herself.

“She is a dúnadan adopted by dwarves. And we do have females. They are called dwarrowdams.” Fili informed her.

“Oh! So she is your wife and their sister?” Fili felt that warm spread in his chest again.

“Unfortunately no, she is not my wife.” ‘ _not yet’_ he amended silently.

“Why is she so skinny? Do you lot not let her eat?” The little girl asked.

“Tilda Marie! You do not ask those things!” Her sister grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away into a small bedroom and shut the door.

Fili felt his stomach sink, he should have been making sure she was eating more. He hadn’t noticed how much weight she had lost until they had began shedding her clothing. He could see the same guilt of his reflected in the eyes of most of the company looking at the skinny human sleeping soundly in her adopted brother’s arms.

The night passed slowly for all, Evie was showing no signs of improvement, Bilbo was beginning to get sick as well much to his displeasure. Durin’s day was only two weeks away. They would have no more than a week to heal in Laketown. Fili watched his brother nervously as the archer slept. Kili kept wincing and jerking slightly in his sleep. Fili felt his forehead and noticed he was feverish. He called Oin over to have a look at his leg wound. When the healer pulled the pant leg back, the blonde prince felt his stomach flip sickly.The flesh around the wound was turning black, a very bad sign that this was no normal arrow, most likely poisoned. This was his baby brother, the little brother that he helped his mother care for, the little brother that he got into fights for, that he was threatened with death by their mother if he did not take care of him. Kili was awake studying his brothers face.

“Nadad stop worrying. It will heal. It will be fine.” the dark haired archer attempted to reassure the dwarf to no avail.

Fili looked on worriedly as a very scared Oin packed the wound with the weak herbs he had on hand and then wrapped it tightly in clean bandages.

“You should go see how Evie is doing.” Kili said with a smirk. Fili scowled deeply at him but did not protest.

The human girl had been moved to a bed in the back of the rickety shack above the lake. He knocked slightly on the door and came face to face with a very worried Bofur.

“Fili. You should not see her in this state.” the hatted dwarf cut him off before he could begin.

“What do you mean?” attempted to push past the dwarf but he was getting nowhere.

“She is dying laddie. ‘er heart beats keep slowin and ‘er lungs are full of foul water. She..uh…Oin and the bargeman's human lass don’t think she will make it through the night.” Bofur choked out and attempted to rub at his watering eyes.

Fili felt his chest drop through to his boots. He stumbled out of the home and promptly emptied what meager scraps he had in his stomach. The blonde prince fell to his knees and hunched over in pain. He felt as if his heart were being ripped out.

‘ _I have just found my One. Why am I supposed to lose her now?’_ he prayed to Mahal. He prayed to Yavanna. He prayed to any god that would listen.

Fili stood abruptly when an idea came to him. He found the tall bargeman speaking with his daughter quietly in the corner of the kitchen. She had her head bowed and was shaking it sadly.

“Master Bard. Is there an apothecary in this town?” The bargemen nodded with a grim expression set upon his face

“Aye. But it only caters to the Master and his subjects. They will not heal the common folk or visitors such as yourself.” the man of the house told him solemnly.

“Where is it?” Fili demanded. The bargeman gave the blonde the location reluctantly and the prince set off to tell the rest of the company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab the tissues ladies and gents. :)  
> This is a shorter chapter but it is a wee bit of a tear jerker.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Sister-son. No. You are not going.” Thorin growled.

He was on the back porch of the small shack on the lake, looking out at the Lonely Mountain. Fili could feel the pull of the mountain, he imagined it was even worse for his uncle. It concerned the blonde, he could see his uncle changing slightly but he had bigger things to worry about.

“Uncle I am. Oin does not have the herbs to heal Kili and my One is dying! She is dying, Thorin.” He swallowed harshly, trying to rid his voice of the tears.

“You are mistaken. She can’t be your One. This is merely an infatuation.” Thorin attempted to reason with the blonde.

Fili scowled heavily at his uncle. “I know what I feel. I know I am right. I also know both her and Kili will die without medicines.” His uncle turned and shook his head fiercely as if clearing something from his mind.

“You are right Fili. Let us go.” Thorin gathered the company and they set off towards the apothecary.

They had barely made it to the doors of the apothecary when they were seized by guards. The Company (minus Evie and Bifur, who refused to leave her side) were thrown before the steps of the Masters immense mansion.

“What is the meaning of this?” the obese jaundiced man asked.  

“We caught ‘em about to steal medicines, sire.” a guard told the man. A crowd of townsfolk began to converge around the group to see the show.

“Ah. Enemies of the state, then.” said the Master.

“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.” the Master’s advisor, a sniveling slip of a man, sneered.  

“Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!” Dwalin roared.

“We are the dwarves of Erebor.” Thorin stepped forward proudly. “We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.” the people around the dwarves began to whisper and murmur “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!” the people cheered and clapped for the words of the king.

“Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.” a voice from the back yelled. Bard stepped forward an angry scowl gracing his handsome features.

“You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!” Thorin spoke, his hands outstretched.

“All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!” the people stopped cheering and became solemn. “Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!” the people shouted “No!” “And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!” roared Bard.

“Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!” The master chastised the bargemen.

“It’s true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.” Alfrid, the advisor, weaseled.

“You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!” Bard growled as he stepped forward to face down the dwarf king.

“I have the only right.” Thorin growled back. “I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?” Thorin stared at the Master waiting for an answer. The obese man twirled his thin unimpressive mustache in thought.

“I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!” The Master cheered and opened his arms wide.

* * *

 

Evie was quickly moved to a house that the Master had given to the company for the remainder of their stay. They were brought any medicines and healers they would like. The Master gave, for an extremely high price, an elven healing serum for the dying girl and the dark haired Prince. Fili gladly accepted it and promised the greasy man payment. His uncle need not hear of it.

Fili paced in front of the room of the girl, Oin had said she was improving even in just the last few hours. Fili had checked on his brother, the dark haired archer was in obvious pain, his fever refused to cease, but he was in high spirits. The blonde prince had many things on his mind. He thought of Evie and Kili’s health mostly, but he also wondered as to why his brother was speaking the name of the redheaded elf in his sleep.

Kili had mumbled “Tauriel” followed by a string of unintelligible khuzdul while napping.

‘ _Could my brother love the elf?’_ Fili shook the thought out of his mind. He was exhausted, that could be the only reason for the thoughts of that nature. The blonde prince mustered up his courage and knocked on the door of Evie's room. It was answered by a weary looking Bombur.

“Go get some sleep Bombur. I will sit with her.” Fili told the fat redhead. The dwarf narrowed his eyes in thought. “You must be at least hungry Bombur. Go get something to eat and a nap. She will be safe with me.” Bombur’s stomach growled in acceptance of Fili’s words and the dwarf nodded.

“If anything changes, ye come get me, aye?” the blonde prince nodded and the redhead left.

Fili closed the door behind the fat dwarf. He sat in a chair beside the bed of the girl. Her color was beginning to turn normal and her breathing did not sound so labored. She was still pale but at least she didn’t look to be waiting on deaths doorstep. Fili grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. He held it between two of his large ones and thought of what he was going to say to her when she awoke.

He must have fallen asleep because before he knew it, it was light outside and the little lass was tossing in her bed. She was covered in sweat and was grumbling about something. He pushed the hair away from her forehead and rubbed a thumb over her cheekbones.

“Evie, Lassie. Wake up. It’s alright.” She didn’t wake but she seemed to calm ever so slightly. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he could easily move her hair away from her face and neck. He pulled it into a simple braid. When he was finished he looked down into her pale face and saw gray eyes staring up at him in confusion.

“Fili? Where am I?”

* * *

Evie felt the darkness pull her under. She knew she was dreaming when she came to a semi awareness.

_Evie looked down and saw she was barefoot in a plain white sundress. The blonde gazed at her surroundings. She was at her brother’s home, the house she was raised in from the time she was eight years old. She could see the small house had not been taken care of well. She walked around the house and found it much the same. She pushed open her room and saw the posters of various bands on the walls, her keyboard in the corner, her pink floral bed sheets with the pale pink pillow and comforter. The room was dusty, not having been used or opened in months._

_Evie looked into Owen and Emmett’s rooms, she found neither of her brothers in there. What she did find was Owen’s room filled with empty liquor bottles. It saddened her but she chose not to dwell on it. She made her way downstairs, checked the small kitchen, dirty dishes were piled high in the sink. She quickly did the dishes as if it were any other day and moved towards the back of the house. The blonde girl saw a shape down on the dock of the small pond where she grew up fishing. She all but ran down the slope. When she neared the figured she slowed down and walked calmly toward them. She could just make out her brother Owens dirty blonde disheveled hair._

_“Owen?” The man didn’t turn._

_She saw his shoulders shaking as if he was laughing. Evie stepped forward slowly beside him and saw that the shaking shoulders was due to tears. His thick calloused hands that she remembered wiping away her tears when she fell out of the apple tree and broke her arm, the hands that held her close as she felt the sorrows of her first heartbreak because of a stupid boy, the same hands that cooked her spaghetti for months on end because it was the only thing he knew how to cook her first year with him, those same hands were wrapped tightly around a mostly empty bottle of Jim Beam._

_“What you doin, bear?” Her nickname for him made his head snap up._

_“I’ve finally done it. I’ve drank myself crazy.” He looked into her eyes, his matching gray ones filled with so much pain. “You can’t be here. You died. We buried you. I put you in the cold ground. Alone…” His tears spilled over and he choked on his words. “I promised you, I would never leave you alone Evie. I promised I would protect you, always. I was supposed to be there for you. To watch over you. To take care of you, always.” He bowed his head in pain, fat tears dropping onto his faded jeans. “I failed you Evie Lou. My sweet baby sister.”_

_She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and bumped her head to his. “_ _Bear. You did no such thing. You did take care of me. You kept me alive for so much longer than if I had stayed with Sue. You loved me, you gave me everything I ever wanted and needed. This wasn’t your fault.” She told him softly. He sobbed hard and looked back at her._

_“If I hadn’t joined the Corps. I would have been home with you. I could have saved you.” He took a big swig of the bottle._

_“B_ _ear, y_ _ou know that’s bullshit. It was my time. I had to go. And the Marine Corps was your dream. You put it off so long to raise me, it was your time to follow your dream. Don’t beat yourself up on my account. You did right by me Owen, you always did.” She held his hand in hers. He looked down at their hands in pain._

_“You know, I can almost convince myself you are actually here that this isn’t just a dream.  I can feel your hand in mine, see you, and hear you. But I know this isn’t real. It can’t be.”_

_She wiped away his tears and smiled at him._ _“I know what you mean. But it doesn’t matter if it is real or not. You know I love you. More than anything in this world. You’re my hero. Always have been, always will be. So you best be buckin’ up because my hero, my Bear, isn’t some sort of lush. Ya hear?”_

_The large dark blonde man chuckled._ _“You would find a way to boss me from the grave.” His voice thick with tears._

_“So let me guess, you threw yourself into the bottle and Emmett… he threw himself into work and school.” Her brother stared down at his toes in the water._

_“_ _Yeah. You got it right. Haven’t seen him in a few days. Not sure I will before they send me back to Iraq.” He said sadly._

_“You will take care of him, Bear. Won’t you? For me?”_

_He threw his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "_ _Id do anything for you.”_

_She hugged him close. The blonde girl could feel something pulling her away from her beloved brother. “Tell Emmett I love him. Okay! Tell him I am alright. I am someplace where I am loved and protected. I love you, Bear! Don’t forget how much I love you. Make sure to live, don’t stop because I am not on this earth any longer! Don’t forget me!”_

_She heard his reply faintly._ _“Please don’t leave me Evie! Please! I love you baby bear. I miss you so much. How do I live without you?”_

_She called back into the fading scene before her “You fake it till you make it! Smile and laugh for me. Have a family, be happy! I love you.”  the pond and land of her childhood faded into the dark._

* * *

 

The blonde human felt a soft tugging on her hair. She opened her eyes and saw exhausted blue eyes focusing on the top of her head. She looked around the room and did not recognize the strange shiplap walls and fine fabrics she was sleeping in.

“Fili? Where am I?”

The blonde prince jerked back sharply. He breathed a large relieved sigh. Before he could stop himself he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” She was stunned into silence for a moment. “Ill go grab your brothers.” he dashed out of the room, red in the face embarrassed beyond belief.

She thought it was positively adorable and it softened her to him a little bit more. There was a cacophony of boots running up the stairs, then the door swung open.

“Evie!” the Ur’s brothers yelped.

The girl was soon smothered in hugs, light headbutts, and multiple voices talking over one another. She chuckled lightly and kissed all their cheeks.

“Ye brutes. Move. I need to check on me patient.” Oin elbowed through the dwarves and shoved them out of the room. “Alright lassie. Lets listen to yer breathing.” The healer went through his tests. “Alright, ye had wha’ we call the ice death as well as water lungs.” He explained to her.

‘ _Alright hypothermia and pneumonia?’_ She translated in her mind.

“The Master gave us some sort tree shagger medicine and it brought ye back. I ‘ave no love for those leaf eaters but they do know how to make cures. Now lassie. Ye are to stay in bed for a few days. Do not get up. No strenuous activity, aye?”

She smiled gratefully at him and pulled him close for a hug. “Thank you Master Oin. “

The gruff healer coughed and attempted to hide the small smile on his face. “Listen to me lass, I don’ wan’ to ‘ave to tan yer hide for gettin up too soon. The lads always made themselves sicker because they never listened. Don’ be like them.” He patted her on the head and left the room.

Bilbo was next to visit her after she had shooed her exhausted adopted brothers away to nap. The hobbit bustled in as fast as his achy limbs could carry him with a pot of tea and some plain biscuits. The two sicklings chatted about customs from their respective lands. They found that the courting customs of her land (Georgia) and his land (the Shire) were not so different.

“So your men are meant to give flowers to the women as well?” Bilbo asked.

“Well a lot do. I mean it is not exactly required but it is smiled upon happily. It’s a romantic gesture.” She informed him.

“Excellent! Hobbits and humans are not so different. Now dwarves on the other hand…” Bilbo trailed off with a roll of his eyes as he took a sip of tea. Evie chuckled slightly

“We share some customs as the dwarves back home.” The hobbit tilted his head in interest. “Couples will give each other jewelry a lot. I like diamonds just as much as the next girl.” He thought of that for a moment.

“Interesting. I will have to keep that in mind in case I happen upon a suitor that needs some advice.” He winked at her.

“When we retake the mountain are you staying?” She asked him.

“I think I might. Thorin has asked me to.” He blushed brightly at the mention of the dwarf King.

“Oooooh! Is that how it is?” Evie dramatically winked at him. The two chuckled loudly which turned into wet coughs due to their colds. “We are just two peas in a pod you and I.” Evie said after they had calmed.

“Yes my dear. Quite right.” The hobbit and the human girl were blissfully unaware of the listening ears behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evie's conversation with her brother Owen I like to think of as her drifting between both worlds. She is on her death bed in Middle Earth and is granted a visit to her brother on Earth before she passes into the afterlife or ends up living. I wanted to give her blood brothers a little bit of closure and I thought this was a good way to go about doing that.  
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!  
> -Mature language  
> -Sexual themes
> 
> Enjoy :)

Evie stared at the woden ceiling of the room she was residing in, she had coughed herself awake and was unable to fall back asleep. She heard a small knock on her door and stood to answer it. She padded over in bare feet and peeked her head out the door. She saw a familiar mop of golden hair. The girl opened the door a little wider to grant the dwarf entrance.

“You know my adopted brothers are gonna kill you if they know you came to me in the middle of the night.” She said with a raspy voice.

Fili smiled despite himself and nodded. “Aye. That is true. But I have not been able to have a minute alone with you. Do you mind if I stay and we can talk?”

She weighed the options and decided it was worth the risk. Evie lit a few candles and crawled back under the covers. The prince stood awkwardly for a moment until she patted the end of the large bed for him to sit on. He toed off his boots and climbed onto the bed.

“What did you want to talk about, Fili?”

Fili fiddled with the end of his mustache braid before answering her. “I...uh… how are you feeling?” He asked her awkwardly. She had to suppress a giggle at his nervousness.

“Much better, thank you for askin’.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Him trying to collect his thoughts and her getting a kick out of him being at a loss for words. She decided to have mercy on him.

“Fili. What is a One? And why did you call me that?” that apparently was the wrong this to say because the young dwarf seized up in nervous energy.

“Uh… So. um.. It… Mahal what is wrong with me?" He took a deep shuttering breath before continuing. "Ones are said to be the other half of our soul. When Mahal was creating us dwarves he took our souls and split them into two. The half souls were put into different bodies and sent into the world. When we find our One, our souls are complete. Most know immediately others...don’t.”

She could tell by the way he was speaking that Fili was the latter of the two options. Evie was a little stunned but truly nothing really surprised her anymore in this world. She nodded for him to continue.

“You, Evie, are my One. I fought it for a long time. I tried to deny it. At first I tried to deny that I was attracted to your body, then I tried to deny that I was attracted to your personality. Then I tried to deny I liked you. Next came me denying that I was falling in love with you and now here I am. I love you.” He said quickly. He stared down at the comforter of her bed too afraid to see rejection in her eyes.

“You know nothing about me. How can you love me?” She said quietly.

“That is not true. I know a lot about you.” He looked so sincerely at her she almost believed him.

“Oh really?” She challenged.

“Yes. I know that you love to sing even though it makes you sad at times. I know that when you get frustrated you pout and a you get a cute little crease between your eyebrows. I know you had a dog named Hank that would go swimming with you in the pond by your house. I know that you loved your brothers more than anything. I know that you love animals. I know that you put a disturbing amount of sugar in your tea with no creme. I know that you love strawberries and sunlight. I know you can swim like a fish. I know that you care so much about us dwarves even the ones of us that have been absolute arses to you, that you risked your life for us more than once. I know that you know something is going to happen to us and that is why you look at me with so much sadness in your eyes that it makes me want to give you everything I have and ever will have just to never have to see you sad again. And I know I love you. I will never be able to live a full life without you.” He had reached out during his speech to hold her small cold hand in his own. The blond girl was speechless. She was in shock, a shiver ran up her spine causing her whole body to tremble.

“Fili go lock the door please” was the only thing she could get out. He looked defeated but did as she asked. On his return trip she opened the covers beside her “I'm chilled to the bone. Will you keep me warm?” He choked on his tongue at her words.

“Are you comin or not?” She asked with a small smirk when he was caught in his stupor.

He quickly shed his coat leaving him in just a tunic and sleep pants. He crawled under the covers and laid awkwardly on his back unsure of what she wanted him to do. She laid on her side, her back facing him and grabbed his arm. She pulled his arm around her waist making him put his front against her back. She sighed happily when she felt his intense heat radiating through her skin.

“Good Lord. You are hotter than a summer day. How are you not sweating constantly?” She asked him.

He had trouble answering her. He was very much aware of the way her backside was resting against his growing erection. It felt so impossibly good to have her wrapped in his arms that he could barely stand it.

“Uh. We run warm.” He answered lamely.

“How can you stand being covered in so many layers all the time?” She asked.

“We don’t feel the cold or the hot quite like other races. That is why we can work so long and well in forges unlike men and we can live under a mountain without feeling the chill.”

Evie turned around to face him, his arms still around her. “That is fascinating.” She covered her mouth with the top of her thin nightgown.

Fili began to chuckle “What are you doing? You look like a bandit.” He couldn’t see her smile but he could see it in her eyes.

“I don’t want to get you sick.” She told him.

“I won’t get sick. We do not catch human illnesses, especially colds and flus.” he rubbed her back soothingly.

She lowered the fabric away from her mouth and smiled at him. He bend his head slowly and captured her lips in a slow kiss. She tasted like mint and sugar, he found it addicting.

When the young prince pulled back he noticed that same sadness in her eyes that had been haunting him since the hobbits smial. “What happens to me?” he asked her sadly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She attempted to deny it but he could see the fear in her eyes.

“Tell me lass.”

She shook her head and buried her face into his strong chest. She wound her hands under in tunic, he yelped loudly when her ice cold hands touched the small of his back. He could feel her smiling against his chest.

“Lass. Do not distract me. Tell me please.”

She sighed and pulled away from him. “Are you sure you want to hear? It won’t happen as it did. I am here to stop it! I was sent here to change it.” said the girl.

“That bad huh?” She nodded in answer. “Me?” He asked, she nodded again. “Kili?” She refused to look in his eyes and swallowed thickly. ‘ _Yes again.’_ He thought. “Bofur? Bombur? Bifur?” She shook her head no. “Thorin?” He asked desperately.

“Yes.”

Fili was stunned slightly. “How?” she had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him. “How does it end?” She dried her tears and began her tale.

“I don’t remember all of it. But you all reclaim the mountain. The dragon is killed, but not by any of you. I don’t remember who it is. But he uses a black arrow. Shoots through a loose scale in the dragon’s belly. Your Uncle will fall to gold sickness, badly. He tries to kill Bilbo because of that  damn rock. It is poison Fili! It poisons your mind! It is why your great granddaddy went mad.” She was becoming more frantic.

He pulled her close to his aching chest and smoothed down her hair. “Shhh. Calm down. Its okay I believe you.” He at least wanted to. She had not been wrong so far. She had been truthful. She had known things no one else could have.

“There is a big battle. The elves, humans and dwarves against orcs and goblins. Azog kills you first.” She choked off in a sob. Fili was curious of his own supposed death.

“How does he get to me?” He asked her softly.

“Your uncle has you all split up. You and Kili go to check out a structure and Azog catches you before running you through with his sword.” She began to cry in body shaking sobs. She held tight to his middle as her tears soaked the front of his tunic.

“What of Kili?” Fili asked his voice thick with tears.

“I’m not sure. Either Azog or another orc. Azog and Thorin kill each other. Dain becomes King.” He could barely understand her through her tears. Fili allowed a few tears to drip from his ice blue eyes until he got a handle on himself.

“Evie. You are here to change fate right?” She nodded. “So let us not cry. You are here to save us. You are going to save us if we just listen, right?” She pulled back from his chest, her eyes red and puffy.

Her nose was stuffy making her voice sound distorted. “Yeah. But what if I can’t Fili?! What if I fail?”

He kissed her forehead softly and pulled back to look at her. “You won’t fail. You will be able to save us.” He said confidently.

Fili was grasping at hope, at this point it was all he had. He thought of all the things she had said. He himself could feel the pull of the mountain, he knew his uncle was feeling it as well. Was it his gold sickness? Was it affecting him as well? It was said to plague the line of Durin, and he was a son of Durin.

‘ _You will not fall to the gold sickness. You recognize it, therefore you will be able to defeat it.’_ He told himself.

The girl in his arms rested her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He thought of his mother, Dis. If all three of them died she would not be able to survive. The only reason she had outlived their adad this long was because of her sons. He had to figure out a way to keep all of them alive if not for themselves but for his mother. ‘ _And for Evie.’_ he dropped a kiss into her wheat colored hair.

“How does the gold sickness end lass?” He asked her.

Her brows bunched together in thought. “Uh…I am not sure. I think it was seeing so many dying while he kept all of you inside Erebor. Before you ask I have no idea if you fall under the gold sickness. I don’t remember if anyone else gets it.” he nodded his head and relaxed into the pillows beneath him.

“I won’t fall prey to it. I promise lass.”

She was pulled close to his strong body as her tears began to dry. Evie kissed his neck softly and smiled at the shiver that ran up his body. He lowered his head and captured her soft pink lips in a frantic kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, taunting his own tongue to join. The two kissed passionately rubbing against each other as much as possible. Evie threw a leg over the blonde princes hip, grinding her heated center against his covered erection. When she flipped him onto his back and ended up on top of him, straddling his waist, he almost climaxed. He had tumbled with many, many dams. But this was the first human he had ever had any sort of relationship with, not to mention she was his One. Every one of his nerve endings stood on end. He could not feel more free if he sprouted wings and began to fly among the stars at that moment. He moaned loudly when she began to pull at his shirt. He pulled it over head, reveling in the feeling of her small soft hands skimming his hairy chest. When she began kissing his various scars and tattoos he moaned a little too loudly. He cursed himself when he heard boots stumbling up to Evie's room. If he wasnt sure he was about to die he would have laughed. Evie jumped up off his lap and threw him his shirt.

“They are gonna kill you!” she whispered in a panic. He grimaced at the truthfulness of her words. She suddenly had a wonderful idea. “Go out the window. There is a ledge there, I will get them to leave and then bring you back inside.” frantically she pushed him towards the window. He stepped outside onto the thin ledge and clung on for dear life.

The wheat haired girl smoothed out her nightgown and walked to the door that was attempting to be opened. She opened the door and put on her best sleepy face. “Bifur? What’s the matter?” He visibly relaxed she he saw her safe and “alone”.

 _Thought I heard something in your room lassie._ Signed the black and white haired dwarf.

Evie shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. _No just me. Must have been talking in my sleep again._ She explained.

Bifur took a step into her room and looked around. When he didn’t see anything he bumped his forehead to hers and walked out of the room. She sighed in relief when he shut the door firmly behind him. She scurried to the window and opened it quickly. Fili jumped back in surprisingly very agile for his size.

“That was close.” He whispered. “I should go.” He said when he pulled back.

Evie didn’t want to be alone. This was the first time she had kissed a boy in at least a year and she was nowhere near done with the blonde prince. She took a deep breath, gathered every ounce of self confidence that was stored in her preserves and pulled her nightgown overhead.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” She asked him.

Fili's knees seemed to be giving out as did his brain. He made various choking noises before gathering her up into his arms and running to the bed. He laid her onto it and threw his shirt off as well. When their bare chests touched the two made small hissing noises of pleasure. He kissed her lips and then began to kiss down her body. He reached her stomach and pulled back.

“I was not expecting this.” he said as he stared at her belly button ring.

She chuckled at the blonde princes shocked look. “Never seen a belly button ring?” She asked him.

He shook his head and swallowed harshly.“Nay. I have never seen anything like this.”

She began to get worried by how long he was staring at it. “Do you not like it?” the self conscious girl asked.

“What? No! I find it...extremely arousing.” He told her. He began to kiss her once again, dipping his tongue into her naval to play with the small diamond jewelry. “These are not real diamonds though. I will make you one with real diamonds, bigger diamonds when we reclaim Erebor.” Fili tentatively lifted a hand up and cupped her breast. ‘ _Pink tips. I knew it’_ he thought slightly proud of himself.

She was the one to moan loudly this time. He smiled triumphantly until another set of boots came storming up the stairs. He at least recognized these ones. A familiar rapt on the door had him on his feet. Evie whispered for him not to open it but he did anyway. She quickly dove under the cover to hide her naked chest.

“Uncle is looking for you. I told him you went out for a smoke, you best be gettin your arse back into our room.” Kili said with a cheeky smile.

Fili growled but grabbed his shirt quickly and dropped a kiss to the top of the girls head that was slightly visible. “I love you. Ill see you at breakfast.” he told her quietly and ducked out of the room.

“Nice hammer.” His brother said, with a whip of his fingers hit his brother in the groin making the blonde prince wheeze in pain and hunch over.

“What the fuck?” Fili growled.

Kili chuckled and continued walking back to their rooms to get another hour of sleep before the rest of the company rose.

“You're just jealous I have found my one and you haven't.” Fili taunted his brother.

Kili paused for half a second, barely noticeable, and continued walking. “Sure brother. It had nothing to do with having to lie for your arse and hearing you moaning. I thought after we moved out of the same room I wouldn’t have to hear that shite anymore.”

Fili slapped his brother on the back of the head for talking so loud. “Shut your mouth. Mahal.” The blonde prince growled. “I hardly ever brought dams to our room” Fili attempted to defend himself.

Kili stopped at their bedroom door and raise an eyebrow.“Brother mine, you are a terrible liar. Tell me does Evie know of your impressive string of lovers?” Fili paled immediately. “So you have not told her aye? Good luck brother.” Kili opened the door and flopped back onto the bed. Fili winced at the thought of disclosing his less than virtuous past.

“Sister son. Come, we must speak.” Thorin said when he rounded the corner and caught his sister son staring painfully at the floor. Fili and Thorin stepped into the sitting room of the large rented house.

“She is your One.” Thorin stated.

“Aye uncle. She is.” Fili didn't understand where this was going.

“And you have accepted this?” Thorin clasped his hands behind his back.

“I don't have a choice do I? And even if I did I wouldn't want to deny it. I love her.” The Raven haired king walked towards the fire. “Do you give me your permission to court her uncle?” Fili asked hopefully. Thorin was silent for many moments.

“When we reclaim the mountain if you feel the same, you have my permission.”

Fili felt his anger rise within him. “Still feel the same? She is my One uncle. This is not a passing fancy. This is real and true. A gift from Mahal, it is.”

Thorin looked out towards the mountain. “When we reclaim the mountain you will have hills of gold at your disposal.”

Fili looked at him confused. “What does gold have to do with my love of Evie?” The Raven haired King didn't seem to hear his golden nephew. He just continued to stare at the mountain lost in his own mind. “Uncle. Are you well?” Fili asked quietly.

Thorin whipped around at that a scowl on his handsome features. “I am not my grandfather.” He snarled.

“Uncle. I believe you are going to fall to the gold sickness.” He told him honestly.

“Did she tell you it was so?” Thorin sneered. “She knows not everything. I am not my grandfather. I will not fall for it.” Fili looked into the eyes of his uncle.

“Okay uncle. I believe you” he lied. Thorin clapped his blonde nephew on the back.

“If you wish to court her now I give you permission. But do not let it distract you from the quest.” Thorin warned him and then left to converse with a newly risen Balin.

* * *

The blonde girl laid back in bed. She thought with embarrassment at what she had just done. She had completely bared her chest to someone she had despised not three days ago.

‘ _You are too horny for your own good.’_ She thought to herself.

The feeling of Fili’s strong body on her own had made her more wet than she would like to admit. He didn’t look like the guys back home. He was obviously much, much shorter than the guys she normally dated. Her last boyfriend was just over six feet. It was a challenge to even kiss each other. But with Fili there was none of that. He was a few inches taller than her but very wide. She could easily stand shoulder to shoulder with herself and not be as wide as him. His large calloused hands skimming over her flesh, his hips cradled between her thighs, his tongue making devilish circles on her skin…

‘ _good lord girl! Pull yourself together. It wasn’t that great.’_ She growled and pulled on her nightgown.

When Evie laid down she felt the knot in her stomach that wouldn’t go away. Her fingers trailed down her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. Evie rubbed her fingers over her small pearl to thoughts of the golden haired prince. She thought of his mouth on her own, his large hands cupping her pleading breasts. His rough but gently fingers plucking and rolling her pink nipples. The girl brought one hand up and began to go through the motions of her thoughts. When she finally climaxed it was to thoughts of the young dwarf showing her just how much she meant to him.

The girl breathed heavily after coming down from her brain liquifying orgasm. Evie stood, threw on the heavy floral robe, left in her room and headed downstairs to find the bathroom. She had just made it downstairs when she ran into Bifur.

 _Where you going lass?_ He signed.

 _Bathroom. I need to wash. Where is it?_ She asked him quickly.

 _Ill take you. I do not trust this place_ He told her.

She nodded and grabbed some clothing before following her adopted brother out the door of the home. _Where are we going?_ The blonde asked confused as they rounded a corner out of the house.

 _Bath house. They do not have personal baths in this place._ She scrunched up her nose in disgust. She was fine washing in rivers or lakes while on the quest but a community bath made her skin crawl slightly. Evie hoped that because it was early enough in the morning that she would not be bothered. When they entered she breathed a sigh of relief that it was empty.

 _I will be right outside the door lass. Yell if you are in need_ she kissed his cheek and headed in.

Evie was pleasantly surprised to see that it looked like a medium sized swimming pool that would be found at a spa. The water looked clean and was blessedly warm. There were lavendar sprigs floating in the water making it smell delightful. She ventured over to a small cabinet and found a few oils and scrubs that smelled wonderful. Evie washed herself quickly. She pulled her hair out of its braid Fili had put it into and pulled her family bead out for Bifur or Bofur to rebraid for her at a later time. She was just about to climb out of the bath when she noticed a man watching her from behind a pillar.

“Bifur!!!” She screamed and backed into the edge of the pool furthest from the grinning man.

She covered her parts as best as she could when Bifur burst through the door, boar spear at the ready. The man looked alarmed and ran out the back door. The dwarf followed the taller man as far as he could until the man disappeared into the waking town.

When Bifur had finally made it back to the bathhouse Evie was already dressed and waiting for him with a knife in hand. The dwarf frowned at her and shook his head.

 _He got away. Im sorry sister._ He told her.

She hugged him quickly and tucked herself under his arm. _Thank you Bifur. Ill be okay you know? That is not the first peeping tom I have ever dealt with. It has been years but a peeping tom is still a peeping tom._

Bifur gave her a confused look  _Peeping tom?_ He signed.

The blonde giggled lightly. _Someone who likes to watch someone undress_ signed the girl. The look on the dwarf’s face could only be described as pure rage.

 _Who? Someone in the company?_ He was ready to kill one of their companions.

 _Lord no. Sue’s old boyfriends. Bad men._ she explained.

The dwarf wished he could get his hands on her mother. He had swore never to harm a woman but he would make an exception for that wench.

_I will protect you always. No more bad men._

She leaned her head into his in a familial gesture. _That is why I love you._ She kissed his cheek and ran up to her room.

Bifur felt his heart swell, this was the first time she had spoken of her love for them openly. He knew she loved them but her actually voicing it was a large step.

Evie shut the door behind her and felt so heavy. She was no where near healed and her body needed much sleep. She curled into the soft bed and fell asleep quickly. Her dreams were filled with visions of her brothers, both blood and adopted.

* * *

Fili dug through his pack looking for a certain bead. He had made up his mind. He was going to ask the Ur brothers for permission to court her. The blonde prince felt his stomach heave at the thought. He knew that it would not be easy, nor would it be pleasant to gain their approval. He squared his shoulders and walked out of the room bead in hand to find the Ur family. He found them in the kitchen speaking over a pot of breakfast porridge that Bombur was cooking.

“Who was it?” He heard Bofur growl.

“I will put me ladle straight through their skull if we ever see ‘im again.” The fat redhead growled menacingly. It was one of the few times Fili saw the warrior in the rotund dwarf.

 _She said it has happened before. When she lived with her amad. Bastards._ Bifur signed quickly.

 _Is she okay?_ Signed the hatted dwarf.

“What happened to Evie?” Fili stunned himself by his outburst. He was already reaching for his weapon.

“A man was watching ‘er in the bathhouse.” Bofur told him with a growl, angry at whoever the pervert was.

Fili’s expression turned stormy. “The Master? Do you think he is having her spied on?” FIli asked. The three Ur’s looked at each other with expressions of surprise.

“Hadn’t thought of tha’. I wouldn’t be surprised though. I did no’ like his interest in ‘er” Bofur said.

“Aye. I agree. What can I do to help? I want to protect her. I _will_ protect her above all else.”

Bifur narrowed his eyes at the golden dwarf. _Is she truly your One?_ He signed.

“Aye. She is. I wish to court her. I came to ask your permission.” He swallowed thickly. His palms were sweating and he was sure he looked nervous.

“Why should we let ye court ‘er?” Bombur asked, pointing the ladle at the prince.

Fili had prepared himself for this question in front of the looking glass not ten minutes past. “I can provide for her whether we reclaim the mountain or not. I have a title. I am a tested warrior, that is a master of his weapons as well as his craft. I can give her all the comforts that she needs and wants. I love her and she is my One. She is my other half. My soul, my happiness, my future.” he finished eloquently.

“Ye would want me sister to live the life of a warrior’s wife? Stuck at home heavy with babe never knowing when ‘er husband may come home or if he will?” Bofur asked him critically.

“I am a Prince of Durin. That is who I am and that will not change. I will not cower from my duties. I will always do my best to come home to her. But I make no promises. I will love her until my dying breath, whether that is on the battlefield or at home surrounded by our family when I am old and gray.” He said confidently.

The dwarfs looked at him with curious expressions. They turned their backs to him and signed quickly. When they turned back towards him Bofur was the one to speak. “Is this just a passing fancy prince? We know of yer _habits_ , shall we call them?”

Fili was offended but also angry at himself. “This is no passing fancy! Look into my heart and see for yourself.” He growled.

The dwarves signed furiously amongst themselves for a moment.  _Let us see the bead._ Signed Bifur.

Fili placed the bead on the table. Bofur picked it up and examined the small mithril beat closely. It was a dwarven custom to have the family inspect the courtship bead before allowing the courtship. If it was not up to their standards the dwarf would have to make a new one until the family approved. The bead Fili had showed them was made by his father to court his mother. It was a beautiful mithril bead with deep blue sapphires on it and the crest of Durin stamped into the side.

“If Evie is agreeable to it we will allow ye to court her for the time being. We reserve the right to terminate yer courtship for whatever reason we find worrisome. Ye got it?” the ladle was raised again and pointed menacingly at the blonde dwarf.

“Aye. Agreed.” He head butted all three dwarves in sealing of the contract.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has:  
> -A tiny bit of sadness  
> -a few funny stories  
> -Evie exhibiting her southern manners  
> -A little Fili/Evie cuteness

Evie woke up disoriented. She stumbled out of the room and headed down the stairs. She ducked into a dark corner when she saw a large figure carrying a smaller one up the stairs. She was about to scream when she noticed familiar silver beads. The blonde girl watched as Thorin Oakenshield carried a sleeping hobbit up the stairs towards his room. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop from cooing at the sweet gesture. She waited a few minutes until they had passed before she began to move down the stairs. The girl heard a grunt of pain coming from behind the door she was in front of. She knocked slightly, when she received no answer she peaked in. She saw Kili attempting to take off his boots, but his wound was making bending over difficult.

“May I help you Kili?” She asked softly. The dwarf was startled at first but nodded shyly at her offer. “You need to not do so much. Your wound is getting worse, Kili.” She chastised him lightly as she unlaced his boots.

“I am fine.” He attempted to lie but his wince gave him away.

“You are as stubborn as a mule” She rolled her eyes and moved up to help him out of his pants.

“What are you doing!?” He shrieked.

“Helpin you out of your breeches. They are putting unnecessary pressure on your wound.” She said in an annoyed tone.

“No. No get Fili to help me.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“Why? I am right here. I have seen you naked already you know. You are wearing unders aren't you?” He looked at her alarmed but nodded. “You think you were being subtle when you bathed in Lord Elrond’s fountain? Yeah I saw all y’alls business.” She said matter of factly, waving a hand around in emphasis. When Kili did not say anything more she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs in one swift motion. She pulled back the covers and pushed him down tucking them into his sides.

“Evie. Will you tell me a story?” She chuckled at his request but pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

“What kind of story?” She began running a hand through his hair.

“About your home or your brothers.” She felt her heart twitch painfully.

“Alright. hmm lets see...okay. After Owen and Emmett picked me up and moved me into their house I got the chicken pox.” Kili looked at her confused. “Oh. Y’all probably don’t have that here huh. Okay well it’s a sickness that makes you break out in itchy red bumps all over your body. They itch like all hell. Lots of kids get them and then you never get them again. So I got the pox. Well my brothers didn’t know what to do. They were the same age as me now. They couldn’t get me to quit itchin so they duct taped oven mitts around my hands to keep me from scratching.” Kili didn’t understand quite what duct tape was but he did know what oven mitts were. His amad had those back home. “Well I couldn’t use my hands so I had to find other ways to scratch my itch. I ran out into the woods and began rubbing my back and stomach against the bark of the trees. They thought it was so funny they didn’t stop me. Apparently I looked just like a little bear with my wild hair and mittens that they called me baby bear from that point on.” Kili burst out laughing making Evie laugh along side him.

“Tell me another? Please?”

She couldn’t resist. “Well alright. When I was about ten, I caught this kid kickin’ the shit out of a dog behind the school. Well I wasn’t havin’ any of that so I gave him a good lickin’ to see how he liked it. I called him a no good inbreed sumbitch right in time for one of our teachers to catch us. They didn’t believe that I was protectin’ an innocent pup so they called my brothers and they had to come down to the school office and pick me up. I sat out in the hallway when I heard my brothers arguing with the principal. She told them about how I whooped his ass and that I was unprovoked, which was a damn lie if I do say so myself. Anyway my brothers told her that I would never do that. Then the principal said ‘ _well she called him a no good inbreed sumbitch as well’._ I could hear Emmett start trying to cover his laughing with coughs. Owen kept his composure pretty well and he asked the lady ‘ _well is he a no good inbreed sumbitch?’_ Emmett had to leave the room he was laughing so hard. ‘ _I don’t think that matters! What she did was still wrong.’_ the principal argued. _‘Well it matters to me. I am teachin her to be honest. Now if she was telling the truth there is nothin wrong with her saying so. I will talk to her. But my baby bear would do nothing like this unprovoked. I suggest you listen to her story.’_ Emmett laughed so hard he couldn’t even attempt to scold me and Owen wasn’t much better. They took me out to ice cream when I told them what Johnny was doin to that poor pup. It is one of my favorite memories of my brothers.” She laughed through the story. Kili laughed alongside her with a fond smile on his face.

“Your brothers sound a lot like Fili. Always watching out for me.” Kili said tiredly.

“I don’t doubt it. He loves you so much.” She told him softly as his eyes began to close.

“He loves you just as much” He said softly before falling asleep.

The human girl smiled brightly to herself. She ran her hand through his hair one last time before stepping out of the room.

As soon as she stepped out of the room, Evie was immediately grabbed by the arm roughly and dragged down the stairs. “Get your hands off me!” She roared and pushed at the being beside her. She looked up and saw Thorin’s angry eyes on her. He threw her into a room at the bottom of the stairs and shut the door with him inside as well. “What in the hell do you think you are doing!?” She growled.

“What do you want with my nephews?” She gave him a genuinly confused look. “You have my nephew thinking you are his One while you parade yourself in front of his brother.” He snarled.

“Oh hell no. I am not _parading_ myself in front of anyone. I am friends with Kili. That is it! I very much like Fili.” Thorin did not look convinced.

“You like both?” He questioned her maliciously.

“Look. I like them in different ways. I like Kili as a brother, or good friend. I like Fili...Romantically. Does that make sense to you.” She questioned him.

“What do you want with Fili? His title? His gold?” She sat down on the empty bed and shook her head.

“No. Why would I want his gold? Or his title? They are of no use to me. He could be a poor miner for all I care. I just want to be happy and he makes me happy when he is not being a dick head.” She told him tiredly.

“It is not about the gold?” He took a step closer to her threateningly.

“What is with you and the god damned gold!?” She yelled loudly. “You are sick Thorin! You have the gold sickness! You need to get your shit together or you are going to die because of it and bring your two nephews down with you!” She roared at him. He was slightly surprised by the amount of volume she was able to achieve. He absently heard boots running down the stairs.

“What do you mean?” He asked her confused.

“You and your nephews die! You die in the books Thorin! You get the gold sickness. You send your nephews to their deaths when you split up from them! Don’t you get it!? You are already getting sick! Wake up Thorin!” She screamed. There was a pounding on the door. She could hear Bombur on the other side yelled her name. “You best be lettin me go, _your highness.”_  She sneered.

“You lie.” He growled to her.

“Is that you saying that or your sickness?” She challenged. “Because deep down I know you feel the pull. Fili told me he does too. Don’t deny it with me. Out of all of you, I am the only one who knows how this ends.” Thorin was in shock. He stumbled towards the bed and sat down staring blankly at the wall. “If you can’t trust me, trust yourself. You know you are catching the sickness. Don’t deny it. It will cost you lives.” She told him sadly and opened the door.

Evie was immediately enveloped in strong arms and pressed against a fat belly. “Did he hurt you?!” Bombur growled. She shook her head and led the cook away from the silent Thorin. Evie was pulled out of the doors of the home and out into the night. Bombur led her to the porch of the house where she saw two figures smoking.

 _Thorin attacked Evie._ Bombur signed to Bifur and Bofur. They both jumped up with a growl.

 _No he didn’t. He just grabbed me. He is afraid I am playing with his nephews hearts._ She signed quickly.

“Why did he do that?” Bofur asked her quietly.

“Well he saw me helping Kili get into bed. He is getting worse. So is Thorin. He won’t admit it but he is feeling the pull of the gold sickness. He will get sick. He will try to hurt Bilbo and the boys will die.” She told them sadly. The dwarves stared at her shock.

“Are ye sure lass?” Bofur asked.

“Yes. I remember very clearly that those three die.” She said as she sat in between Bifur and Bofur. “But I am here to change it, if I can.” She said softly.

* * *

Fili had not had a chance to speak with his One in the days leading up to their departure. Evie was constantly being watched by the Ur’s. He had heard about his Uncle scaring her yet again which worried the blonde prince endlessly. Thorin had been better since the incident but his nephew could see the strain it was causing the older dwarf. Bilbo was healing rapidly as was Evie. She was trying to push herself more and more. He had watched her training by herself when Dwalin refused to train her until she no longer had a wet cough, but she refused to stay idle. She was constantly doing something. Kili was getting consistently worse as she got consistently better. His wound had began to ooze most recently. Evie had been doing her best to keep the dark haired archers spirits up and it was helping when his younger brother was conscious. Kili began to sleep more and more, his body needing the sleep while it attempted to fight off infection. Fili worried about him constantly. Kili was his to protect. He could still remember the day his father marched to Moria. _“_

_Fili me lad. I am going into battle me little lion. Ye must be strong for yer amad and nadadith that will be here soon.” Vili pulled Fili into his lap and pressed his forehead to his little sons. “Adad. Why do you have to go?” Vili looked into the blue eyes of his baby boy. “I have been called by the king. It is a great honor to fight for me people. If I should die, I will die with the highest honors. But I am gonna fight me hardest to come back to ye little lion, ye and yer amad and yer nadadith. Aye?” Fili’s eyes filled with large tears. “No adad! No! Don’t leave me.” Fili clung to his now crying father. “Little Lion. I must. But know wherever I go, I am always right here” He poked his little sons left breast. “I will always be with ye wherever your boots take ye. I will be the tip of yer twin swords, protectin’ ye in battle. I will be the breeze touchin yer skin, the stairs gazin’ down on ye. I love ye son. More than life itself, that’s why I must go. I am doin it for ye. For a better life. I love ye, so much. Remember yer the dwarf of this house now. Protect them.” Vili kissed his crying son and shed his own tears into his son’s matching blonde hair.”_

Fili shook the memory off and held tighter to his little brothers clammy hand. “I will protect him adad.” the older brother whispered. Fili drifted to sleep beside his brother but awoke swiftly to the sound of birds singing above. Tomorrow they would be leaving for the mountain but tonight they were to have a great feast in their honor. The blonde prince tested the temperature of his brother’s forehead and was disappointed but not surprised that there was no difference. Fili ventured down the stairs towards the knocking at the front door. He opened the door one hand on his sword just in case and came face to face with a horde of servants carrying clothing for the company. He invited them in and called to the rest of the company. They all came down to collect their “gifted” clothing. Fili rolled his eyes at the thought of how much they were going to be charged for these gifts. One young servant came into the house holding a large garment bag.

“Is the lady of the house here?” The young man asked politely.

“Evie!?” Fili yelled out. The blonde girl poked her head out of her room and peered down the stairs.

“You know it is rude to hollar after a woman like that. Good lord.” She puffed jokingly. “What can I help you with sir?” She asked the servant. The young man was very surprised at her respectful words. Fili wouldn’t be surprised if the Masters servants were treated worse than dogs the majority of the time.

“This was ordered for you miss.” Evie took the large bag from him while thanking him profusely. The teenager smiled warmly at her and nodded his head.

“Would you like a cup of tea sir?” She asked him once she set down the bag. The servant looked around the room a little frightened. Fili smiled at the girl, she made his heart full with how much kindness she exhibited.

“I don’t know if I should miss…” She shook her head and took his hand.

“Nonsense. One cup of sweet tea isn’t gonna kill ya is it?” Fili couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she led the young man into the kitchen, while calling for the hobbit.

“Bilbo! We have a tea guest. Best be gettin’ your cute butt down here.” She yelled. The Hobbit came down the stairs red in the face with slight embarrassment but quickly jumped into making tea for the chilled young servant.

The servant left with a small container of food that Evie made him promise he would take back to his “mama”. Fili chuckled at her antics and sat back sharpening his swords. “Fili, Sugar, will you come help me?” He heard her call from upstairs. Fili choked slightly on his own saliva and looked around the room to see if anyone noticed. The Ur’s were giving him warning looks as if saying ‘ _behave yourself’._ Kili winked dramatically. Thorin nodded to his sister son and gestured him to hurry up. Fili ran up the stairs almost tripping more than once on his way up.

“Yes, love?” he asked her softly when he reached the door. She opened the door and grabbed his larger hand. She pulled him into the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

“This dress is from your uncle.” She said in a confused tone.

That got his attention. “What?”

She pulled out the note that looked more like a receipt. “Your uncle ordered the dress for me. Why would he do that?” Fili thought back to all the times his uncle had upset his mother.

“This is how my uncle apologizes. When he and my amad would get into fights my uncle would buy her a dress or boots or jewelry to apologize.” Fili told her. He hadn’t realized he had crept closer until he felt her arms wind around his waist. He melted into the touch. He rested his cheek against her forehead and breathed in the lavender scent of her hair.

“How do I say thank you? He doesn’t look like the huggin’ type.” The blonde prince thought of the last time he had seen someone hug his uncle and it was Bilbo most recently but before that he couldn’t even remember.

“He wouldn’t be against a hug. But you could always just tell him thank you and give him a handshake if that makes you more comfortable." She pursed her lips in thought and nodded.

“Alright. Get on out. Please send Bifur up to do my hair. We only have a few hours until the party.” She smile happily. He bent down to kiss her lips and was pleasantly surprised when she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

“Mmmhmm” He hummed slightly against her lips. “Have I told you I love you today?” She rolled her eyes and pulled away.

“You don’t love me.” She dismissed him with a chuckle.

“Oh Lassie. But I do. I love you so much it hurts my very soul to be away from you.” She attempted to push him away but he didn’t budge.

“Damn. You are strong.” She said amazed and attempted again to push him but this time with all her weight. He did not even sway in the slightest.

“You have no idea how strong I am.” He picked her up as if she weighed nothing, because to him she did barely weighed anything, and pushed her back up against the door. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck.

“I could get used to this.” She mumbled as she sucked on the skin of his neck. He groaned quietly and dug his hips into hers. They were quickly torn apart by the sound of Bifur shouting in old Khuzdul as he marched up the stairs.

“What did he just say?” She asked.

“Threatening my gems if I am not being honorable.” He told her with a worried glance. She laughed and quickly untangled herself from the dwarf before the door was swung open by Bifur. He looked pleased that the two were on opposite sides of the room.

“Here to do my hair B?” She asked him. The dwarf nodded and gestured for Fili to leave. The blonde dwarf didn’t need to be told twice. He skittered out of the room to check on his brother and do his own hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying reading this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you for all the comments and words of encouragement. They are really helping me keep this going. Y'all are the best! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!  
> -smut  
> -Fili/Evie cuteness

Fili looked over the clothing he had been “gifted” by the Master of Laketown. The clothing was not dwarven but it was sturdy enough. The trousers were dark brown buckskin, a thick cotton tunic, furlined leather jerkin and a new pair of socks. He was most excited about the socks. His current pair had become threadbare on the last leg of their journey. The other articles of clothing were not dwarven so they held no real appeal for him. He pulled on the clothing, shoved on his boots with the fresh new socks, attached his many weapons and began to redo his braids. He finished his braids before checking in on his brother. He found Kili grimacing in front of the mirror while looking at his wound.

“You look better nadadith.” Fili told him.

“Aye. Evie has been making me stay in bed. Her company helps too.” He told his brother absently.

The blonde Prince felt jealousy rear its ugly head within him.“What do you mean _her company helps_?” He questioned aggressively.

“Not like that nadad! Yes I had a crush on her at the beginning and it felt good to have someone find me attractive for more than just my title. But she is your One and... I love another.” Fili barely heard the last half of his statement.

“You love another?” The older brother said confused.

“I..uh..” A loud knock on the door saved the little brother causing him to exhale in relief.

“Sister sons. We must take our leave now.” Their uncle shouted through the door. Kili hobbled out of the room escaping his brother's questioning for a moment. Fili followed after eyes automatically searching out Evie but he caught no sight of the wheat haired girl.

The company was escorted to the ball by a familiar servant. Fili eyed the young man as the servant searched their group for the blonde girl. “She is still getting ready laddie. Her brother will escort her when she is done.” Balin helpfully supplied the young servant.

“She is dwarf, sir?” The servant asked quietly.

“Human. Adopted.” Balin answered.

Fili clenched his fists at the thought of this young human male being concerned of Evies whereabouts.

The group was led to the Master’s mansion and sat at the high honors table. The Master gave a short speech that was far too optimistic for the current surroundings and then devoured an entire roasted pig. The sight made the young dwarf lose his appetite.

‘ _Well my appetite for food.’_ The dwarf amended when he saw Evie walk through the door.

She was wearing a champagne colored dress that was trimmed in white fur. It was tight to her chest giving him a tantalizing view of the tops of her breasts. She looked absolutely mouth watering. The girl smiled shyly at him and moved to sit beside him before being pulled into a different seat by Bombur.

Evie attempted to not look down the table at the blonde Prince. Bombur, Bifur and Bofur were arguing about the dress she was currently wearing and if they should be offended that the tailer made her such a revealing dress. She couldn't care less. She liked the way she looked, she also liked the way she was being looked at. The blonde Prince kept sending her shy looks that made her heart start fluttering.

Evie finished her dinner of meat, cheese and bread while downing probably more wine than she ought to have. The music began soon after and she was pulled onto the dance floor by Bilbo. The two spun around in the unfamiliar dance haphazardly. She was coming off a giggle high when a shy voice behind her asked for a dance. She turned and spotted her servant friend from that morning. Evie pulled the young man into a dance and the two took off stumbling and stepping on one another's toes. When the dance was finished she was about to get pulled into another dance with the boy when she was pulled back by the waist.

“May I interrupt?”

The young servant went wide eyed and nodded before skittering off.

“Fili you know, it isn't polite to scare young boys.” Evie smiled at him over her shoulder. He spun her around quickly and placed his overly large hands on her hips.

“He is not much younger than me.” The prince attempted to reason.

“You are old enough to be his grandfather, matter of fact you are old enough to be mine! Well if you were you know… Human.” She said laughing. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and began to lead her around the dance floor.

“It is a good thing I am not of the race of man then.” She graced him with a large white smile and agreed. “I like your dress. Uncle did good.” He told her huskily.

Evie noticed where his eyes were leading and smirked.“They do look amazing don't they.”

His blue eyes snapped up to hers more than a little bit of embarrassment ringing in them.

“Uh. What? You look beautiful” he coughed and darted his eyes away.

Evie leaned in close to him her breast tightly against his chest. “You know. I don't mind if you look.” She whispered.

Fili looked to be about to faint.  She laughed and spun away from him up towards the band where her brothers were calling her over.

“Lass. How about a song? We love to hear ye sing.” Bofur told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“What kind of song?” the three brothers discussed what sort of song while the human girl looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde prince staring at her. She gave him a large smile and turned back.

“Whatever ye are feelin’ Evie.”

She smiled and walked up to the stage, the room hushed as she stepped up. The blonde girl cleared her throat and began to sing.

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey, Whoa

I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Fili watched as his One sang in front of the large crowd. The entire room stood still as they were mesmerized by the young girl’s voice. He personally could listen to her sing all day. He loved her voice and strange accent. Evie’s song was different than anything most of these people had ever heard, himself included. But when he began to focus on the words she was saying he felt his heart twitch. She was staring directly at him, her gray eyes melting his ice blue ones.

When she finished her last note of the song everyone broke into applause for the girl. The Master made a joke of possibly keeping the lass here in Laketown for his own personal singer. Fili felt his blood boil at the comment, she would be kept by no man.

He felt a tug on his mustache and quickly snapped to attention. The girl in question stood in front of him smiling widely. She pulled him into another dance as the band began.

“ I will never get used to how y’all dance. So stiff.” She said as she missed yet another turn.

“Your people dance differently?” he raised and eyebrow in question.

“Oh yeah, very different.” she tripped and fell into his arms.

“Show me.” He whispered into her ear.

“Here?” He nodded.

She shrugged and pulled herself quickly into his arms before dipping down to the ground and slowly moving up his body, never breaking eye contact. He felt his breath quickly at the action. She pulled him so they were chest to chest and then began to move him into one of the quickest, strangest most enjoyable dances he had ever had the pleasure of being involved in. She swung around his body, clasping his hand for balance as she spun in circles, her hair falling from its style and swinging around her face like a beautiful blonde halo. Evie turned and dropped low again this time with her backside grinding on him and slithered back up. When she hooked a leg around his hip and bent backwards he couldn’t stop the images racing through his mind.

_He saw Evie splayed on his bed, hair fanned out behind her, back arched in pleasure._

When she came back up to face him, a large smile on her face, cheeks red from the dancing he kissed her. She was startled for a moment before melting into his kiss. He pulled her close and dipped his tongue into her mouth. There was a loud cough beside them and Fili saw Bombur giving him a stern look.

The room had broken out into claps for them. The blonde prince nodded to Bombur as if saying he would behave when his hand was yanked roughly. He didn’t budge of course, the girl wasn’t strong enough to pull him but the tug definitely got his attention. She pointed her eyes towards the exit and then raised her eyebrows in question. A smiled broke out on his face and the two snuck out the doors, away from the ever watching eyes of the company. 

The two blondes went racing through the dark town, giggling like children. The girl caught the sound of music playing and pulled him around the corner so she could get a closer look. Some of the poorer townfolk were having their own celebration with lively music, dancing and small fires in a rundown courtyard. Fili looked over at the face of his love. She was smiling widely, eyes bright in enjoyment. He could see she wanted to join but didn’t know how to go about doing so, or even if she was allowed. He smirked and tugged her hand forward.

“May we join you?” He asked some of the townsfolk.

“Yer one of the dwarves of Erebor.” A thin man piped up from beside the fire.

“Aye. I am.” Fili answered.

“If wha’ ye say abou’ rivers of gold is true, ye are welcome ‘ere any time ye want.” The man answered with a gapped toothed grin.

“Here, here!” a chorus rose from the merrymaking people.

“We will do our best.” He said diplomatically.

“It will happen.” Evie assured all happily. The people seemed pleased with that and passed the two cups of rough tasting liquor in cracked mugs.

“We ‘ave nothin’ fancier me lady. ‘M sorry. It can be a bit rough on the innards”

Evie downed her cup in one gulp while the man was apologizing. They stared at her startled as if waiting for her to wince.

“Whoo! That is strong. But nothin’ I can’t handle. Mind fillin’ me up again?” She asked happily waving her cup. The group burst out into laughter.

“I do love a lass that can drink. A shame ye 'ave a husband already.” One of the men said with a chuckle and handed her a cup.

“He is not my husband. I am not even sure he likes me all that much.” She winked jokingly at the man. He raised his eyebrows and extended a hand.

“William.” She shook it and gave him her name.

Fili wanted to throw this man in the frozen lake, and maybe maim him a bit.“Lass. You know I more than like you. I love you.” Fili said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss into her temple. He made sure this William saw the action. The man smiled jovially at him and bowed his head in defeat.

Fili sat beside the fire and listened to Evie laugh loudly at something one of the women had said.

‘ _Marie? Mary? May? Something with an M_.’ Fili thought as he tried to recall what the lass in front of him was named.

The human woman's name was extremely unimportant in this moment. All he could think of was how wonderful Evie felt beside him, tucked under his arm, sitting against bags of provisions, cups of white liquor in their hands, feet facing the fire and heart beats in sync. He could feel her laugh vibrating through where their bodies were touching. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to her wild, long wheat hair. She turned away from the human woman and gazed into his eyes with so much happiness he wanted to cry.

“I love you.” He told her again.

“You don’t love me.” Her smile faltered slightly.

“What will it take for you to believe me?” He asked her. Evie thought for a moment,

“Well. Time is one thing. Another is your actions. Words mean nothing to me.” She told him honestly.

“I will prove it every day.” He said confidently. She giggled and pressed an eager kiss onto his whiskered lips.

“Either of ye know how to play the fiddle?” William asked, holding a spare fiddle. Fili reached out a hand and took it. Evie gave him a surprised look that he could only smirk confidently at.

When Fili had stood and taken the fiddle Evie was surprised to say the least. She knew he was a great warrior and quite talented at it, but she had no idea he was able to work with something so delicate. The fiddle looked too fragile for his large swordsmen hands. Her jaw dropped to the floor when he began to play a fast tune on the fiddle. His blonde mustache braids swaying with the action. More than a little tipsy she spun around dancing by herself and letting the music take control of her limbs. She could feel eyes on her as she spun around but she did not care, there was only one pair of eyes that mattered to her at that moment. When the song ended she clapped loudly for the blonde dwarf.

Evie jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, which also pulled her dressed up her thighs. Fili held her under her behind as if she weighed no more than a feather. She kissed his mouth passionately, absolutely free’d by the alcohol she had consumed.

“You are amazing! Where did you learn that!?” She asked excitedly.

“My mother taught me. My father was much better but my mother is talented as well.”  He told her. She pressed a kiss to his lips again and then moved her lips to his ear.

“Wanna to get out of here?” She purred.

The heat pooling between her legs was growing by the second. Evie watched as the blondes throat bobbed up and down. He nodded quickly and set the girl on her feet. The two quickly bid the townspeople farewell and hurried off towards their rented home.

The company was not back from the feast yet meaning the two had more privacy than they had ever had. The two blondes stumbled up the steps towards the girl's bedroom. When they entered, Evie pushed the blonde prince against the closed door and claimed his mouth roughly. The wheat haired girl hadn’t had her body react this strongly to a male ever. It was new, exciting and so hot she felt she was going to combust. Fluid pooled between her legs making her practically beg for any type of friction. She began to tear at his clothing as much as possible before he stopped her.

“Lass. You are going to hurt yourself. I have too many sharp weapons on me. Give me a minute.” He chuckled at her pouting face.

He pulled off his coat and then began to remove his numerous knifes, blades, and swords. Evie pulled off her dress and waited for him in just her shift and skirts. Her blood was sluggish with alcohol and her brain had only one thought currently bouncing around in it. When he finally finished removing his weapons he pulled off his shirt. Evie could wait no longer. She shoved her hand down his trousers and wrapped her hand around his thick sex. His head fell back in pleasure with a _thunk_ against the wooden door. Evie smiled to herself when she heard the keening noises Fili was making.

He was able to pull himself together momentarily to push her hands away and lift the girl from the floor. She squealed in delight and wrapped her legs around his waist while trying to match the fever of his lips against her own. When he chucked her onto the bed with enough force for her to bounce ever so slightly she thought there was no way she could be more attracted to him. He was strong, sturdy and practically solid muscle. She didn’t think the dwarf had a single ounce of fat on him. He was wide, much wider than human men. Even the largest bodybuilder would be given a run for his money with how wide the dwarf was. He was all chiseled heavy muscle and course dark blonde chest hair. She wondered what her sensitive nipples would feel like rubbing against him. She was ripped out of her wonder by his strong warriors hands pulling her to the edge of the bed. She moved to sit up but was immediately pushed onto her back. She gave him a questioning glance but he only smirked and then dove under the skirts of her shift.

“Oh sweet jesus above!” Evie practically yelled.

Fili smirked and continued to lick at her womanhood with long strokes. She tasted amazing, better than anything his inebriated brain could remember tasting. The blonde girl’s legs were quaking and threatening to snap closed on his head. He held them apart with his elbows, eliminating the threat of her boney knees boxing his ears.

“Fili. Oh baby. Oh. oh. Oh!” She breathed when he circled her pearl with his clever tongue.

He moved lower and teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue while lapping the juices slowly flowing from her. Evie moaned loudly and clutched at his braids. He had to stop moving completely to stave off his impending orgasm from the tugging of his hair. When he had regained some composure he continued to lap, lick and tease the girls sensitive flesh below. She had the most aesthetically pleasing sex he had ever seen. She did not have much hair, very little in fact, unlike dams. They were a very hairy race. Evie’s pubic hair was so sparse, thin and blonde he could barely see it.

‘ _Soft too.’_ he thought as he nuzzled against it with his nose, pulling another deep moan from the female.

He moved to suck on the bundle of nerves at the top of her light pink flower, spreading her lips a little farther apart for better access. Fili could hear her chanting his name over and over again like a beautiful song. The blonde prince raised one thick digit and pushed into her womanhood entrance. She immediately contracted around his finger with great force. So many thoughts ran through his head the main one being ‘ _Mahal she is so tight.’_ He continued sucking on her pearl as she bucked and screamed in orgasm. When she finally came down he released her clit with a small popping noise.

“Well fuck me. I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” She giggled out as she peered down at his grin from below her forearm.

Fili wiped his mouth and crawled up her body. When he lifted her and pulled her against his chest she laughed happily.

“What has you so happy?” Fili asked her confidently.

“Hm. Don’t be fishin’ for compliments. You know you are talented.”

He chuckled not the least bit ashamed. “Hm. Sometimes it’s nice to be given compliments, aye? I have never done that before. Always wanted to. Encouragement is always appreciated.” He peered down into her gray eyes from where she was encircled in his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. Fili that was wonderful. You blew my damn mind. I will never be the same. I want you to go down on me every hour of every day.” She dramatically told him.

He rolled his eyes and began to tickle the small female until she was begging for mercy. She captured his lips to distract him effectively halting the tickling. When she unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them down his hips he thought quite possibly _he_ was the one that had died and gone to heaven. He helped her get the trousers down his narrow hips until they caught on his boots. He quickly toe’d the offending articles off and ripped his trousers off his body. He looked into her eyes and saw an alarmed look cross her features.

“Uh. you are big.” She said quietly.

He looked down at his swollen member confused. He had engaged in sex with a lot of dams, too many dams, none of them had looked at his cock in fear the way Evie was now.

‘ _Wonder? Yes. Fear? No.’_ He thought.

“We can go slow.” She told him with a nod of her head after she gathered her courage.

“We do not need to do anything else lass. In fact we probably shouldn’t. You have had too much to drink and I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

She smiled so widely at him he thought her face was about to split into two. “Okay. We will just take it one step at a time.”

She kissed his lips and grasped his thick member. Her small hand pumped him up and down causing him to melt. He came embarrassingly fast spraying his seed all over his stomach and her hand. When she brought her hand up to her mouth and darted out a pink tongue he nearly came again.

“Mmm that actually doesn’t taste half bad.” She said in surprise.

“I love you.” He told her again while clasping the back of her slender neck and pulling her into a firm kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Evie sings: Meghan Trainor and John Legend "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" http://youtu.be/2-MBfn8XjIU  
> I imagined Fili playing something similar to this: Lindsey Stirling "Roundtable Revival"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc
> 
> Evie's dress I imagined would look like this:  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ixQnKnnLqw0/TtjH-mILqMI/AAAAAAAAAiM/ztXjvNWOsWc/s1600/dress%2Bof%2Bthe%2Bmonth%2Bdecember%25252C%2Bhistorical-costumes.eu.png


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter  
> -Fili/Evie smut  
> -The beginning of Kili/Tauriel cuteness  
> -Fili/Kili brotherly love

Evie and Fili lounged in the bed wearing barely anything. Evie had shed her skirts and lounged in her underwear, Fili had pulled on his trousers just in case someone came in.

“I love you.” He told her again. She breathed deeply and rubbed at her forehead as if in pain.

“You can’t say those things to me, Fili.” He pulled her tighter into his arms.

“Whyever not?” He questioned her.

“Because you don’t mean it.” She said quietly.

“I swear I do. I would never lie to you Evie. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to sleep beside you every night and wake up next to you every sunrise. I want to fight for you and protect you. I want to fill you with wee bairns and have a family.” He told her sincerely. She closed her eyes and pulled away from him to sit with her back against the wooden headboard.

“How many other females have you said the same words to?” She asked him quietly. He wanted to be angry for her implying he was some kind of slag, but she sounded so wounded he couldn’t summon his ire.

“None.” He told her confidently and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. “Evie. I love you. You are my One. I will never have another, even if my mind wanted to my heart could not be swayed.” Fili grasped her hands and was about to launch into his courting speech when she cut him off.

“Ones are what again?”

He thought about how best to explain this.“My people believe we are created by Mahal. Before we were put into bodies Mahal split each soul into two. He put one in each body and set them down into the world. When you find your One it is the other half of your soul. It can be an immediate love or gradual, there is no rules. But once you find your One it is physically impossible to love another to the same degree."

She moved to stand and began pacing the floor.“I am not even of your race Fili. How can I be your One?” He had asked himself that many times over.  

“Not all Ones are of the dwarven race. I have heard of a few dwarves whose One’s were human women or men even one was a half elf. Imagine how truly horrifying that would be, your One, a tree shagger?” He grimaced. A small hand smacked him against the chest.

“I rather liked the red headed elf. Tauriel. She was prettier than a magnolia in May.”

He thought back to the face of the elven woman.“She was prettier than most elves, but not attractive in my eyes.” He could practically see the hackles rise on the barely clothed woman standing in front of him.  

“Well excuse me we can’t all be hairy beasts with wide hips, a stout middle and a beard that touches the floor.” She growled and crossed her arms.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her.“I want to be honest with you, always. I never thought I would find any race outside of my own attractive but here I stand. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I love everything about you. I love your body as much as your mind.” He pressed kisses to neck in a teasingly slow manner. She melted slightly into him.

“Would you stop. This is serious!” Her words were betrayed by the giggles his well placed kisses were eliciting. He stopped and gave her a serious look before dropping down onto his knees.

“Evelyn Lou Bennett I have sought permission from the Broadbeam Clan to court you. I was given their approval and would like to ask for yours now. Will you allow me to court you?” He asked as he held out the bead in the flat of his palm.

She looked at the mithril bead sitting in his hand.“What does courtin mean to you?” Evie asked slowly. This felt a hell of a lot like a proposal in her eyes and she was nowhere near ready for that.

“It means I will shower you in gifts and love. I will try to win you over, hopefully making you love me in return. If I win you over after you receive your seven courting gifts you will give me a gift in return professing your love or you may end the courtship and I will leave you be.” He felt butterflies begin to assault his stomach. He thought he might vomit. The girl didn't let any emotion slip for a moment, then she broke out into a large smile.

“Okay. I'll let you court me.” He launched onto his feet and picked her up. He kissed her as he spun her around. She laughed and giggled with him. When he set her down he began to pull out a section of her hair opposite her Broadbeam braid. “So you braid this into my hair?” She questioned him as she gazed at the bead.

“Aye. Do you like it?” He was worried. Maybe he would need to make her a new one. _‘Do they even have a forge here?’_ He wondered.

“It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” She said in awe. “It is too fancy for me, Fili.” He felt pride swell in his heart.

“It is not _fancy_ enough. If I have my way you are to be princess of Erebor, Evie. You will be covered in gems a majority of the time.” He told her. She stiffened slightly.

“Princess... You know where I'm from, every little girls’ dream is to be a princess.”

He chuckled at her words as he began to weave her golden hair.“Did you dream of it?”

She thought for a moment before opening up to him.

“When I lived with Sue I used to pretend a handsome prince would come and save me. That he would take me back to his castle and protect me. She told me to stop believing in fairy tales that I wasn't worth being saved or anyone loving me. Well, Emmett and Owen were my white knights. They saved me. They loved me and protected me. But that was there. I guess you are the golden Prince that has come to save me in this world. So to answer you, yes I wanted to be a princess and I guess I am living my childhood dream.” There was sadness in her tale but happiness too. He finished weaving the braid and clasped the bead onto the end.

“My golden princess.” He told her with a kiss to her lips.

Evie snuck a tongue into the prince’s mouth dragging a moan from between his soft lips. He raised a hand and brushed a rough thumb over her thin bra. Evie sucked in a breath when he began teasing her nipples through her bra. The wetness between her legs grew more. She decided it was time to return the favor from his wonderful performance earlier. Evie dropped to her knees in front of her new suitor and began to pull at his trousers. He was confused and did as she bid. His trousers pooled at his feet and she grasped his hardening length before putting her warm mouth around him. He gasped loudly and almost keeled over in surprise. The girl was sucking on the end of his hammer. When she swirled her tongue over its sensitive head his knees turned to water. He held onto the post of the tall bed for support. He threaded his free hand through her hair and moaned loudly.

“Evie. Lass…I-i-i-i love you so much. Fuck. This… Nggghn.” His incoherent speech was threatening to make Evie laugh. She smiled around his thick cock. She had only done this a few other times with her ex and she was self conscious normally, but not now. Fili, who was normally well composed, looked to be on the brink of an aneurism. The blonde Prince had never had a female do this. He didn't even know if dams knew how to do this, frankly he didn't care. This was the best feeling he had ever experienced. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear the rough footsteps up the stairs or the jiggling on the door knob.

“Brother mine.” Kili grumbled as he stepped into the room.

Evie felt panic run through her. She sent a silent prayer of thanks up to god that she was on the opposite side of the tall bed. There was no way Kili could see her unless she stood up, so she crouched lower. She looked up at Fili absolutely frightened. He stared down at her reflecting the same expression before he masterfully covered it.

“Uh. Brother. Why are you back so early?” Kili flopped down on the opposite bed. Evie was still blessedly out of sight.

“It got boring and I was lonely. You and Evie escaped before Bofur and Nori began to challenge all into a drinking contest. They always win. It is a bore now.” He said and flopped back on the bed. Fili sighed in relief. His brother could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere within seconds. Fili looked down at Evie just in time to catch her devilish grin.

“Fuckkkkk... _M’imnu Durin (In Durin’s name)_ .” The blonde prince growled as he tried to hold himself upright while his cock was reinserted into her hot mouth.

“ _Kud (What_ )?” Kili asked as he raised his sweaty head up.

“I just forgot one of my knives downstairs.” Fili gasped out.

“Brother. What are you doing?” Kili began to stand.

“Sit down!” Fili practically screamed. Evie stopped what she was doing and covered her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping. “Kili. Go get my knife.” He ordered his brother.

“You get it. It’s your knife.” Kili pouted.

“Nadadith! Go get it!"

The dark haired archer sat up fully now, truly looking at his brother for the first time. "Why are you shirtless… Are you polishing your iron?” He grimaced.

“Yes. Now get out. Go downstairs and get something to eat.” Fili begged his brother.

“Fine. You owe me one.” Kili told him as he struggled to stand. Evie gave Fili one last full lick as she heard the door shut and stood abruptly only to dive back to the ground when the door knob turned once more. “Oops. Forgot this. It smells like sex in here. You need to shower.” Kili gave his brother a grin after picking up his makeshift crutch. He dodged the boot his brother threw at him and quickly ducked out of the room.

“That was too close.” Evie whispered and threw on her clothing quickly. Fili looked down at his swollen cock and wanted to cry as he saw her make for the door.

“Lass?” He asked her.

She turned around and hurried back to him. Evie planted a soft kiss to his lips and practically ran out of the room. Fili growled and finished himself off. It was a disappointing orgasm after experiencing something so new sexually. The blonde prince pulled his trousers back up and laid on his bed arms behind his head. He heard his brother coming up the stairs once again, followed by a timid knock on the door.

“You done yet?” Kili called through the door, his voice muffled. No doubt food stuffed in his mouth to the brim altering his voice.

“Aye. Enter.” Fili barked. Kili stumbled into the room, unsteady on his feet.

“Let me help you nadadith.” the elder brother said as he jumped up and reached out to his brother.

“I am no gimp. Also did you wash your hands first?” Kili gave him a disgusted look.

“Aye. I washed my hands.” Fili rolled his eyes and helped his brother shed his outer layer. Kili slapped his hands away.

“Stop it. You are hovering worse than amad.” the dark haired brother growled. Fili backed off with his hands raised.

“I am trying to take care of you brother. I am worried.” Kili rolled his eyes.

“I am fine. Tis’ just a scratch.” The elder brother looked dubiously at Kili but let the conversation drop. He ruffled his dark hair and chuckled at his brothers protests. The two brothers quickly fell asleep one worried about his wound and one worried about the other.

Evie woke early and popped downstairs to grab a cup of tea. She spotted the hobbit bleary eyed and holding onto his head like he was afraid it would fall off. “Rough night?” She asked him loudly. He clenched his eyes shut and waved a hand to dismiss her. She chuckled and poured herself a cup of tea. “Have you seen my brothers?” She whispered to him.

“I don't know where Bofur is, but Bifur and Bombur are in the sitting room.” He grumbled. Evie walked into the sitting room, she spotted Bifur and Bombur snoring. She was about to tap her brother on the head when Thorin stomped into the room.

“Ready yourselves. We leave in ten minutes.” He barked. Everyone was a flurry of action. Evie ran up the stairs and bumped right into her blonde prince charming. He bent his neck and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against them

“Good morning.” She chuckled at his bleary eyes.

“MMhmm. Good morning Love.” He kissed her again his voice even deeper with sleep.

“Ew. Move.” Kili grouched from inside the doorway his brother was effectively blocking with his whole body.

“Good morning to you too Kili.” Evie said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a winning smile and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I see you have accepted my brothers suit. I hope to one day call you little sister.” He told her happily. Fili whipped out a hand quickly and slapped his brother on the back of the head.

“Don’t pressure her.” Evie laughed and bounced away from the two to gather her things.

All too soon it was time to board the boats and head towards the mountain. Trouble soon struck. Evie could not find Bofur. “Have you seen Bo?” She asked all the members of the company frantically. No one had seen him since the night before. “I am going to go find him!” She yelled to her brothers.

 _Lass no. Thorin will leave you behind._ Bifur signed to her quickly.

 _I can’t let Bofur be left behind. Better me than you. Be safe out there. I love you both._ She signed to them quickly. With a touch of her forehead to both of theirs she took off through the crowds to find her hatted brother before the other two could stop her. She left without anyone taking notice of her absence apart from her family. Bifur and Bombur attempted to get out of the boat and follow their sister but a word from their king had them halting. They sat back and followed their sister with their eyes as she disappearing into the crowds worry and fear bubbling within them. 

Fili and Kili began to hobble towards the boat. Kili’s fever had spiked roughly that morning and he was definitely worse for wear. The young dwarf looked like death on two legs.

“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.” Thorin ordered his sister son. Kili smiled thinking his uncle had joked.

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.” the dark haired archer said when he began to realize there was no joke at hand.

“No.” Thorin told him firmly.

“I’m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.” Kili argued loudly.

“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you’re healed.” Kili looked at his uncle shocked and betrayed. Thorin stepped into the boat just as Oin climbed out of the boat to stand beside Kili and Fili.

“I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.” the old healer said.

“Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can’t take that away from him!” Fili argued.  

“Fili.” Thorin said tiredly.

“I will carry him, if I must!” Fili wanted to be on that boat. His One was on the boat that had already disembarked (or so he thought).

“One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.” explained the dwarf king in exile. Thorin reached out his hand to help his golden nephew into the boat but Fili only stared at his sickly brother.

“No.” Fili said and took a step back.

“Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.” Fili shook his head

“I belong with my brother”. The boat took off slicing through the water carrying away the rest of the company. Thorin gazed back at his nephews with sadness in his eyes. He did not wish to leave them behind but he needed to reclaim that mountain and his birthright.

Evie found her silly hatted brother running towards the doc screaming for them to wait for him.

“By my beard, is that the time? Oh, ugh.” He growled and bent over trying to catch his breath. He had not spotted his blonde haired sister yet. “Ah! So you missed the boat as well?” he asked Evie as she appeared beside him. He gave her a dimpled grin and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“I was staying behind for you. Thought you could use some company.” She told him with a laugh.

“Oh aye. That is true, lassie. That is true. Better to have ye here than in the Dragon’s lair.” He said still a little drunk.

“Hm. I feel a song coming on Bo. Don’t you?” He laughed and launched into a song about dragons and lairs. The two watched as the people began to disperse, returning back to their dreary lives.

“Lass. Is that the lads?” Bofur asked after a few minutes of people watching. She looked across the waterway and saw a familiar blonde head of hair.

“Fili!” She yelled. But the dwarf did not hear her. He seemed to be concentrating hard on his collapsing brother.

“We need to help them Bo.” She said and grabbed his hand. The two ran over bridges and jumped between boats to get to the two princes. When they finally arrived they saw Fili and Oin attempting to carry the heavy dwarf prince.

“Let me help.” Bofur said and grasped one of the unconscious dwarves legs. Fili looked at the hatted dwarf shocked and then spotted his One. He had mixed feelings about her being here. He was glad she was here and would provide him strength but he was also afraid of her seeing him weak.

The group of five stumbled towards the house they had rented, only to find they had been locked out of it. The Masters guards were now guarding the home. Evie tried to be polite, Bofur tried to charm them and Fili tried to scare them but they did not budge.

“The Master cares not for your problems. You were to leave the city this mourn. It is no fault of ours you did not, Wench.” One of the guards sneered and spit at the feet of the human girl.

Fili had taken out his swords and began marching towards the guards only to be held back. “No. Fili. Please.” She begged him.

“He insulted you! He will die by my blade.” He growled.

“For me. Please sugar?” He looked into her eyes and gave in.

“Fine. lets go.” They tried different houses around town. But no one would grant them help. The Masters advisor only laughed at them and dismissed them. They had only one choice.

“We have to go to Bards.” the girl told them confidently. They made their way there and knocked on the door, Evie standing behind the group.

“No. I’m done with dwarves. Go away.” Bard growled and moved to close the door but a small strange boot blocked the way.

“Bard of Laketown, I know your mama done taught you better manners than that.” The tall man opened the door slightly guilty.

“Please help us. No one will help us; Kili’s sick. He’s very sick. He is dying.” Bofur cried. The bargeman opened the door and allowed the group to stumbled into the house.

“Ah! Ugh! Argh!” Kili groaned from his spot on the child’s bed. The dwarf was sweating profusely, doubled over in pain and beyond sick.

“Can you not do something?” Fili asked the old healer. Evie bustled to and from the stove bringing bowls of hot water and rags along side Sigrid.

“I need herbs, something to bring down his fever.” Oin growled.

“I have nightshade, feverfew…” Bard said as he stumbled in with an armful of herbs pouches.  

“They’re no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?” Oin asked.

“No, it’s a weed. We feed it to the pigs.” Bard was more than slightly confused. "How could a weed help?" he thought aloud.

Bofur looked out across the waterways to where the pigs were penned. He ran over to where Evie was ripping at Kili’s trousers and pointed at the dark haired archer. “Don’t move”. Kili grimaced in return.

Evie was cleaning the wound at direction of Oin when a vibration rang through the entire Lake, shaking the shack and dropping dust upon their heads. “The dragon. It is going to burn the lake!” Evie screamed as the memory flooded to her.

Sigrid looked alarmed at the other human girl and then turned towards her father. “Da?” Bard looked out the window quickly.

“It’s coming from the mountain.” He agreed.

“You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here.” Fili left his brothers side and came close to the human man. Evie stood beside him and nodded.

“And go where? There is nowhere to go.” He argued.

“Anywhere is better than being barbecue! Leave. Now. With your babies. Go!” Evie practically screamed.

“Are we going to die, Da?” Tilda asked with tears in her eyes.

“No, darling.” he attempted to reassure her.

“The dragon, it’s going to kill us.” Tilda said hysterically.

Evie leaned into Fili momentarily losing her footing. He held fast to her. “She is right. We are going to die.” Evie whispered. Bard reached up and yanked on the drying rack above them where it was hidden.

“Not if I kill it first.”. Bard ran out of the house towards the windlance.

Bain followed his father close on his heels. Sigrid grabbed onto Tilda and the two sunk to the ground in a bundle of anxiety and tears. Evie hugged Fili close,

“I don’t want to die again, Fili. I just got happy.” He squeezed her tight and kissed her forehead.

“We will make it out. Lets find a boat and load Kili.” He told the girl. Their plan was ruined by the worsening condition of the dark haired prince.

Bain returned shortly later saying the tall human man was hiding from the masters guards somewhere in town. The group became increasingly more worried as the hour became later. Night had fallen and with it Kili’s coherent state. The young dwarf flitted between awarness and darkness. Fili held fast to his brother’s hand as Evie, Sigrid and Oin worked to keep him cool and clean his oozing black wound.

“Where is Bo?!” Evie hissed. Everyone shook their heads or shrugged.

“I am going to go find him, or the plant.” She told them. Fili moved to protest when the door of the home began to turn.

“Da? Is that you, Da?” Sigrid called and moved to open the door in front of Evie. The Laketown girl opened the door and peaked outside. She gave a confused hum when she saw no one there. Oin growled that something was on the roof at the same time a piercing scream was torn from the girl’s lungs. An orc jumped from the balcony and swung a sword at her light brown head. Evie grabbed a kitchen knife and armed herself as the small shack was flooded with vile orcs. Fili pulled out his twin swords and began to kill orc after Orc. Evie shoved Tilda and Sigrid under the table and protected it with all her might. She wielded the kitchen knife clumsily but well enough to inflict damage. Evie had just buried a knife into the eye of one gruesome looking orc when the door was swung open. A flurry of red hair danced into the room flinging arrows at an incredible speed. The group soon killed all of the creatures and stared at each other wide eyed and chests heaving.

“You killed them all.” Bain said in awe staring at the redheaded elf.  Evie saw a flash of blonde hair and then a familiar voice rang out.

“There are others. Tauriel, come... Tauriel!” Legolas commanded and bounded off the railing towards the fleeing orcs. Evie raised her lip in disgust at the blonde elf.

“We’re losing him!” Oin yelled looking down at an unresponsive Kili.

Tauriel looked between the dark haired archer and her friend of over 600 years. Legolas was running after the orcs, Tauriel knew she needed to follow them but she couldn’t. Her heart tugged at her to remain. She took a step towards the door to follow the elven prince but a single moan of pain from Kili had her whipping around and making her final decision. She looked over his wounded limb and grimaced inwardly. She was not sure she would be able to fix this wound, death already had its hooks deep into the handsome dwarf. A noise on the balcony had the elf maid turning around knives drawn ready for a fight. A strange looking dwarf burst through the door carrying exactly what Tauriel needed.

“Athelas.” Tauriel reverently said.

“What are you doing…?” the hatted dwarf asked alarmed when she ripped it out of his hands.

“I’m going to save him.” Tauriel told him confidently. “Hold him down.” Tauriel stood beside the dwarf and was handed a bowl of boiling water by the dúnedan girl that was once in her dungeons.  Tauriel closed her eyes and began to chant the sacred words of her people. _“Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. (May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death)._ She chanted over and over again as her immortality was passed to the dying dwarf. The redheaded elf pressed the athelas paste into the wound rougly. Kili screamed and thrashed in pain. Another human girl jumped in to help hold him down. She called to the littlest human to come help as well. Miss Evie was already holding the head of the dwarf and stroking it soothingly. Two dwarves held the arms of the tallest dwarf. As Tauriel's immortality passed to the dwarf he began to calm and cease his thrashing.

Tauriel looked into the deep brown eyes that had been calling to her since hers first met them. He stared at her in amazement. Tauriel finished her healing and began to bind the leg of Kili. Her keen ears picked up two of the dwarves speaking.

“I’ve heard tales of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness.” the gray dwarf whispered to the blonde prince that was staring at her in distrust. Tauriel attempted to hide her smile when she heard Evie chastise the blonde.

“Quit your scowlin’. It is impolite to stare and scowl at a lady.” Tauriel was pulled out of her eavesdropping by fingers touching hers.

“Tauriel?” A hoarse voice croaked. Tauriel gazed back into the now clearing brown eyes of Kili.

“Lie still.” she answered and attempted to look away but he grasped her hand tighter.

“You cannot be her.” he said again and began to release his hold. “She is far away. Sh- She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” He said sadly and closed his eyes. “Do you think she could have loved me?” He asked before slipping into sleep. Tauriel felt her heart constrict. Her heart screamed

“Yes!” but her mind refused to acknowledge it. _‘Those we do not love, do not receive our immortality.’_ her heart whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of the Kili/Tauriel bits. There will be a few sprinkled within the remaining chapters. I have decided to make this into a series instead of one long story like my others. In the second story of this series there will be a lot more Kili/Tauriel. So keep your eyes open for that. :) 
> 
> I had read once that the english royals were fascinated by french women because of their prowess in the bedroom specifically with fellatio. The church in England back in mideival/renaissance era condemned the act of oral sex but the kings or royals loved to have their mistresses, specifically those of french origin or having schooled in france, beside them because the women were much more sexually free. I see eastern middle earth similar to medieval England meaning Fili would have not have necessarily experienced fellatio. Oral sex in our day and age is much more socially appropriate I believe than it would have been back in the day. Long story short, that is my reasoning behind having Evie give Fili his first experience with oral sex, even though he is a bit of a man whore. :)  
> *This could be historically inaccurate and it was an obscure reference that got this idea lodged into my brain. Please excuse me if it is incorrect*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter!
> 
> This is a long chapter, I decided to squeeze a lot of stuff into one chapter.  
> This chapter has:  
> -Evie/Fili smut  
> -Tauriel/Kili cuteness  
> -Some sorrow  
> -Trouble in Evie/Fili paradise
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Fili sat beside his brother until he was pulled away by his One. “Fili. Come lay down. Tauriel is watching over him.” She reached out a hand towards him. He internally debated for a moment. The elf didn’t look to be about to hurt his brother. She was staring at him as if Kili were her moon and stars. That coupled with his brothers incoherent poems earlier disturbed the blonde prince.

“Ill sit beside him laddie. Go get some rest.” Oin told him and sat on the opposite side of the redheaded elf.

Fili nodded curtly and took the hand of Evie. She pulled him into an open bedroom and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He fell into a heap on the straw bed. “I am so tired, Evie.” He said softly.

She shushed him and began to run a hand through his golden locks. “I know, sugar. Just go to sleep. Ill keep watch.” He nodded and pulled himself up to kiss her lips. “At first light we need to leave.” She agreed and settled in beside him.

“I love you, Evie.” He said as he drifted to sleep.

“I know.” Was her only reply.

A deep rumble had Evie shooting out of bed and throwing on her boots. “Time to move y’all! The dragons coming!” The blonde screamed. The town bells had began to ring halfway through her sentence. Screams were beginning to be heard throughout the town and what sounded like a hurricane. Fili was up and out of the bed in an instant. He ran towards his brother and saw the red headed elf helping the dark haired archer to his unsteady feet.

The human children of Bard began trying to pack their bags but a sharp word from Tauriel had them ceasing the effort. “We have no time. We must leave!”.

“Come on, come on! Let’s go.” Bofur growled and pulled Evie by the hand while grasping the smallest of Bards children in his other large hand.

“We’re not leaving. Not without our father.”Bain said as he stood in front of the door.

“If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?” Tauriel asked the young man.

The boy shook his head and pulled his elder sister out of the house. The group ran down to the docks and saw a string of fire hit the other side of town. Evie yelped and moved quicker towards the boat. They all piled inside and began to row away from the dragon fire. The entire town seemed to be lit up with red heat. Screams sounded everywhere, crying accompanied it not long after. Evie looked up and became one of those screaming when a dark shadow swooped low over head.

“Look out!” Bain screamed as a large adorned boat collided with their own.

The dwarves began to bark out khudzul words, Evie assumed all of which were insults or curses. Everyone pushed at the Masters boat as it rammed them. They were able to dislodge their own vessel from the fat greasy mans and stay afloat. Evie watched as her peeping tom from the other day was pushed into the ice cold water. If she was certain they were not about to die she would have laughed.

Tauriel stopped the small vessel that was filled to to the brim, under a small bridge to look at her surroundings. They would need to get to the other side of the lake undetected. Tauriel saw Smaug flying high and burning the opposite side of town. She pushed off and the group began to row as fast as possible towards the safe side. The children began screaming for their father as they watched him shoot arrow after arrow at the beast from the wind lance high above the city.

“He hit it! He hit the dragon!” Kili yelled.

“No...” Tauriel had been watching. Bard may have hit the dragon but the arrow did not pierce its thick hide.

“He did! He hit his mark, I saw!” Kili argued.

“His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will.” she voiced her thoughts.

At that moment the boy child of Bard jumped out of the boat and went running towards a different dock.

“What are you doing?!” the hatted dwarf yelled.

“Come back! Bain, come back!” Fili screamed and reached out for the fleeing boy.

“Leave him! We cannot go back!” Tauriel yelled back at them and continued rowing. She saw out of the corner of her eye the boy child reaching into a boat and pulling out a large black arrow.

“Bain!” The smallest girl screamed as her brother began to climb the wind lance tower.

Tauriel felt her heart twinge from the scene. She was sure these human girls were about to lose their brother and father. She had a small flashback to when she lost her entire family in one swoop. She was shaken out of her memory by a large warm hand resting on her own. She looked over at Kili and felt warmth flow through her.

Fili was torn between looking at his brother and looking at his One. They were in open waters now, halfway between the shore and the fire riddled town when a booming gasp sounded through the air. All eyes turned to watch as Smaug the terrible was shot out of the sky. His carcass fell heavily on the former town on the lake killing many. Fili watched as the great belly of the beast fell onto the large boat of the master killing everyone on board and sinking the vessel under its great body weight. Sigrid and Tilda wailed as they gazed upon the former wind lance tower their father and brother had once stood upon. Evie knelt beside the girls and pulled them both into tight hugs while murmuring words of hope. Evie pulled the crying littlest child into her arms and rocked her back and forth while she wept. Fili was startled when the older of the girls latched onto him. He patted her back awkwardly and tried to comfort her. When he looked at Evie he saw a hint of jealously in her eyes and felt the smallest amount of triumph. They rowed quickly to the shore and pulled up alongside many other survivors. A third of the town appeared to have perished in the dragon fire and it made Fili's heart clench painfully. This was their fault. These deaths, the orphaned children screaming for their parents, wives searching desperately for their husbands and children, this was because of his kin. Guilt assaulted him from every side. He put on a brave front or at least he thought he did until he felt a small warm hand intertwine with his.

“It's not your fault Fili. Don't even think like that”. Evie said and sat him down upon the shore of the lake.

“But it is. All theses people dead so we could reclaim a mountain.” He said quietly.

“It would have happened anyway. The dragon was growing hungry, sugar. He would have attacked them anyway.” She tucked some of his wild hair behind his ear and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

“Are they still alive?” He asked mostly to himself as he gazed upon the mountain.

“I reckon they are. As long as everything went along with the book they are still alive.” Soothingly she told him. He nodded, still in a daze as he looked out at the burning town. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him turning abruptly. His brother was laying down while the elf maid checked his wound. “You best be gettin over there to thank her, Fili.” Evie told him. He grimaced at the thought of having to thank an elf. He stood and dusted off his trousers before walking towards the elf.

“Elf. You have my thanks for saving my brother.” He gave her a small bow of his head.

“My name is Tauriel young prince. Your thanks is not needed. It is my honor to heal him.” She said humbly and bowed her head.

He nodded and returned to his seat beside Evie. Bofur and Oin were discussing how best to get to the mountain and Kili was flirting with the elf. ' _Mahal's balls that looks wrong'_ Fili groaned as he saw his brother tuck a lock of fire red hair behind the elf’s pointed ear.

“Quit your glarin. I am fixin to kick your ass if you keep bein rude.” The girl snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes and laid back on the shore, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He had almost lost his brother today. His baby brother that he was in charge of. That he was meant to protect. That he had helped raise essentially. His stomach tied in knots at what had been a very real possibility. The thought was quickly banished by Evie rubbing his back.

“I'm cold, baby. Can I have your coat?” She whispered.

He nodded and pulled the article off his body. The blonde girl wrapped it around her much smaller body. This time when she rubbed his shoulders he could really feel it. He should have been embarrassed by the moans he was making but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but pure bliss at her touch. He faintly heard Sigrid and Tilda screaming for their father. He was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to see the entire family reunited.

“It is almost time to leave, love.” Fili looked over at his shoulder at his One. “We must get to the mountain.” He reminded her. She nodded and moved her wonderful fingers up to his scalp to begin massaging that.

“Love...it...is not...oh Mahal… appropriate to do this in public.” he said as his eyes slid shut in pleasure.

“Why? I am just massagin you scalp. Quit your bitchin and enjoy it.” He listened to her for a moment before a gruff bark from Bofur called Evie’s attention away.

“Evie Lou!” Bofur growled and stomped over.

She huffed a breath and stood up to follow her brother to a boat. Bofur’s usually jovial face was glaring at Fili with an expression that was sure to light the prince’s hair on fire. Fili was about to apologize when a small tap on his shoulder forced him to turn.

“Prince Fili. If you would please accept this token from me, in thanks and admiration I would be eternally grateful.” the eldest of Bard’s children held out a small scarf. In his culture the giving of gifts in admiration were normally courting gifts, but that was not how humans did courting, right?

“You have my thanks, my lady” Fili said and wound the scarf around his neck.

The human girl blushed brightly and ran back to her family. Fili moved to begin pushing the boat and looked into the jealous face of Evie.

“What is it?"

She shook her head as if she wasn't going to answer. “You, my handsome boy, have an admirer.”

He shrugged off her words but couldn’t stop the smile from gracing his face at her jealousy.

* * *

 

Kili heard the call of his brother to get into the boat but he could not take his eyes off of his One in front of him. “Tauriel.” Kili called to her.

“They are your people - You must go.” Tauriel urged him. The elf looked at Kili both saddened and guardedly, then walked past him. Kili was distraught for a second, then whirled around to face her again.

“Come with me. I know how I feel; I’m not afraid. You make me feel alive.” He practically begged. Tauriel turned away from him in thought. Kili reached out his hand for her to take. “I can’t.” she said and shook her head. “Tauriel, _Amrâlimê_ ” he whispered and grabbed her arm softly, a surprising amount of heat transferring through their skin.

“I don’t know what that means.” She tried to deny.

The dark haired archer smiled at her warmly “I think you do.”

Tauriel smiled back biting her lip slightly and leaned towards the dark haired dwarf. Kili was preparing to kiss the taller being until her face immediately turned to stone and she stood rigidly straight. _“Hîr nín, Legolas (my lord Legolas)_ ”.  Kili wanted to growl at the pompous blonde elf.

“ _Maewado i Naug (Take your leave of the Dwarf). Boe i nadh egeno  (You are needed elsewhere)”_. Tauriel looked at Kili as if in pain and turned to leave with her superior head bowed. Kili turned as well and headed toward the ever watchful eyes of his brother and the sad looks from Evie. The dúnadan girl waved a hand at him to go after the elf. He nodded and turned abruptly, hurrying to the redheads side. He grabbed her thinner hand in his own and turned her to face him. He pressed the stone his mother had given him into the elf maids hand. His One gasped and looked in surprise at their joined hands as he raised them to his rapidly beating heart.

“Keep it. As a promise.” He told her, kissing her hand he released her and walked back to the boat. Kili turned back once on the boat and watched the blonde elf prince question a smiling Tauriel as she looked out towards Kili.

Evie clasped her hands under her chin, smiling excitedly at the dark haired archer.

“Alright, Let it out lass.” Kili said waving her forward.

“Oh my lord! Y’all are the damn cutest thing I have ever seen. Sweet jesus! Y’all go together better than honey and biscuits.” The girl rambled on and on about how cute the two of them were together. Fili rolled his eyes and curled up his lip in disagreement. He did not find elves attractive at all, but he also didn’t think he found humans attractive until Evie. So who was he to judge about his brothers inclination towards the elf. Kili very obviously loved the attention Evie was giving him regarding Tauriel. Oin looked at Fili mirroring his same look as well, slight disgust. Neither of them were quite fond of his brothers crush. Bofur seemed to be neutral. He sat beside his sister and indulged her.

“Aye. She did have lovely locks, lass.” Or “Aye, she is quite skinny.”. As they reached the shore the girl began to quiet.

“You alright love?” whispered Fili.

Evie gave him a weak smile and nodded. “I am worried is all.”

Fili rubbed her back lightly “It will be alright, lass.” She gave him a slightly skeptical look but accepted his words. When they climbed out of the boat and began the three day journey to the mountain the blonde girl became increasingly more agitated. Fili didn’t understand why but he did not have long to ponder it. His brother’s leg was still healing and the young dwarf needed assistance still.

Evie wished she could avoid the mountain as a whole. She knew what was coming and it wasn’t pretty or pleasant. She looked over at her suitor and felt her insides break a little. She had an overwhelming feeling Fili would succumb to the sickness caused by the Arkenstone. She could feel it in her bones. The blonde haired girl watched the dwarf she was beginning to fall for as he cared for his brother to the point of overbearing. His little brother slapped his hands for quite possibly the hundredth time as he attempted to look a the wound again.

“What’s the matter, _namad_ ?” Bofur asked her around a mouth-full of rabbit she had caught earlier.

“Well first things first quite jabberin with your mouth full.” She chuckled and put her hand over his mouth. He gave her a deep dimpled grin and stuck his tongue out to lick her hand. “Ew! Bo!” She laughed and shoved him lightly.

“Truly lass, what is the matter? Second thoughts about yer courtship? Ye can break it at any moment, Evie.” His thick black brows pulled together in concern.

“It’s not about my relationship with Fili. I’m scared, Bo.” whispered the girl.

“Of what lass?” He asked her.

“Thorin is going to be sick when we get there Bo. Real sick. I’m scared of how the stone is going to affect Fili and Kili. I’m scared I’m not going to be able to save them. I’m scared you’re going to get sick too!” She was panicking. Bofur gathered her up into his arms in a tight hug and put his forehead against hers.

“Now ye listen here, _namad_ . We ‘ave ye to keep us straight, ye got it. Ye have my permission to slap me upside the ‘ead if I catch the sickness. Ight?” She smiled warmly at him and knocked her forehead to his again. “As fer the prince. I can no’ speak fer ‘im. It will work out lass. Yer gonna save those two. I know it.” She looked over at the two young dwarves as they laid beside one another and felt her confidence returning.

 _‘I will save their lives even if it costs me mine._ ’ she told herself.

* * *

 

Fili was the first to enter the mountain followed by his brother, Oin, Bofur and last of all Evie. She crept into the mountain slowly, afraid for what is waiting for her. “Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?” Bofur yelled. Fili was met by Bilbo first.

“WAIT! WAIT!” Bilbo yelled and waved his hands trying to stop Fili’s charge.

“It’s Bilbo! He’s alive!” Oin said surprised.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Bilbo cried and bent over trying to catch his breath. “You need to leave. We all need to leave.” Bilbo said between gasps.

“We only just got here?!” Bofur said when he caught up to them. Evie silently agreed with Bilbo.

“I have tried talking to him, but he won’t listen.” huffed the hobbit.

“What do you mean, laddie?” Oin said and pointed his ear trumpet more fully at Bilbo.

“THORIN. Thorin. Thorin. He’s been out there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s not been himself - not at all. It’s this - It’s this place. I think a sickness lies on it.” Fili felt his heart drop. The girl was right. His uncle had fallen to the sickness.

“Sickness? What kind of sickness?” alarmed Kili asked. Fili caught sight of shimmering gold and took a step towards the open chamber.

“Fili. Fili. Fili!” Bilbo tried to grab the blonde prince’s thick arm but the dwarf easily shook him off.

“I told you Bo.” Evie whispered to her hatted brother. The dwarf looked at her sadly and nodded. When they came out of the hallway into the open chamber and gazed down at the mountains of gold Evie’s jaw dropped. She had never seen so many riches in her entire life. She spotted Thorin in the center wearing rich robes, a large crown and enough jewels to purchase a small country. He looked strange, possessed and obviously out of his mind.

“Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief. Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror.”  Thorin threw a large gem up to Fili, the blonde caught it flawlessly and moved it above his head to get a better view. It was a ruby the size of Evie’s fist. “Welcome, my sister’s sons, to the Kingdom of EREBOR!”

Evie was grasped into a tight hug by first Bombur and then sandwiched by Bifur. They had a large family hug all praying silent thanks to the Maker that one another had survived.

 _Are you hurt, namad?_ Bifur signed rapidly. She shook her head no and he tapped his forehead to hers.

“Let us get ye some food lass. Ye are skinnier than usual.” Bombur said and grasped her tiny hand in his own fat one. He led her towards a group of rooms that she assumed had once been a kitchen.

“Food survived?” Evie asked surprised.

“Not much. Some rice, jams, and beans survived. Enough for us for a few months.” He told her. She ate the food not tasting much as she looked over her brothers.

“He is sick.” She told them quietly. Bifur and Bombur looked at eachother and then nodded their heads with a grimace. Bofur put an arm around his sister

“Wha’ are we to do, lass?” asked the hatted dwarf.

“Nothing. You do not risk yourselves. It works out fine until the battle. We all stay together.” She told them. They didn’t seem thrilled with her plan but they agreed.

* * *

 

The next few days were spent digging through the treasure horde as ordered by the mad king. They were hardly given time to sleep. Evie knew exactly where the stone was. She could see the hobbit checking his pocket frequently to make sure it was still there. The company was all searching for the Arkenstone, but Evie wasn’t, she was searching for the white gems of Lasgalen. When she found them she discreetly tucked them away to haul out with her later. It was one morning when she was “searching” through a hill of gold when she caught sight of her suitor walking away from his currently searching pile. She checked to make sure her brothers were occupied and crept from the room after him. She followed him down various corridors until he disappeared around a corner. Evie carefully crept towards where he vanished.

She took a few steps into the dusty old room before large arms settled around her waist while the door was kicked shut. She squealed and whipped around to see the grinning face of Fili. He pressed a kiss to her lips before she could snap out of her shock.

“I’ve missed you, _Givashel_.” Fili growled. She smiled widely and kissed him back.

“Hmm. Is that so?”

He nodded and pushed her towards the dusty bed, without releasing her mouth he ripped the top blanket off to display a fairly decent mattress covered by a thin mostly clean old sheet. He pushed her down and settled between her bent legs. He cupped her breasts with his large hands, testing the weight of them. She bit his lower lip making him growl in arousal. He began to pull at her tunic so he could see her lovely pink tips once again. She allowed it to go overhead and then he had the task of trying to release her from her confusing bindings which she called a “bra”. When her chest was finally bare he groaned loudly.

“Mmm. Lass. I love you.” He brought his mouth to her pink tips and began to lick and suck in an aggravatingly slow motion.

“I might be falling for you too.” She whispered.

Fili smiled against her flesh, he gave her a teasing bite in acknowledgement. He looked up from her the line of her trousers as if asking for permission. She nodded and rolled her hips in anticipation. She sent up a silent thanks that she had bathed that morning, even if it was in ice cold water, that she had shaved her legs and trimmed her bikini line with a straight razor she scavenged. Fili unbuttoned her trousers and slowly moved the article, along with her panties, down her smooth legs.

“Mmm. Evie. You are so beautiful.” he murmured as he nuzzled her womanhood with his nose.

She giggled when he grabbed her hips with his large hands and pulled her under him. He crawled up her body and began to unbutton his own trousers. She looked into his ice blue eyes and saw no clouds of madness as she had seen in previous days. She made her decision then. She was falling in love with this dwarf. She knew it, she felt it stronger than she had ever felt for someone else. It wasn’t just that he was beautiful, or that he was strong and at times a little menacing. But when he gave her his dimpled smile, or picked wild flowers along the trail to make her day brights. When he would braid her hair every night before bed and press soft kisses into her hairline. The way he told her he loved her and how beautiful she was, every day. He had made her start falling for him and that was scary for her. Fili would not use her the way her ex had. The Fili she knew would love her and treat her well for all her days. But that was regular healthy Fili, not the gold sick one. She had no idea about that dwarf. She could only hope he would keep the gold sickness at bay. Evie was yanked from her thoughts when she felt his weight settle back on top of her. She looked down and saw his hands moving towards her wet center. When he began to rub at her pearl she melted into the act. When he inserted two fingers over and over again, she felt light stretching and then a burst of pleasure. She rode out her orgasm on his hand as he whispered to her in gruff khudzul.

“Are you ready?” He asked her as he poised his cock at her entrance.

She gulped and nodded. “Just go slow. It has been a really long time and you are much…” She looked down at his cock again and felt a little fear run through her. “Much bigger.” She told him. Fili chuckled and nodded against his forehead.

“I’ll go slow, love” He slowly began to push into her. His velvet iron stretching her as he moved forward. He had to hold back his orgasm with all his might. She was much smaller and tighter than dams… _much tighter_ . He pulled in and out of her heat making the motion that much more pleasurable. He pushed into her a little further with each thrust until he was fully sheathed within her. Fili looked into the human girls face and saw it scrunched in pain. “Are you alright, love?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah. You are just so big.” As if for emphasis she clenched her walls around him. Making him groan, loudly. “Shhh. my brothers will hear you!” She hissed. He nodded and continued to moved in and out of her, but this time rubbing thick digits around her pearl. She began to relax and that is when he truly lost it. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned loudly. He began to thrust into her at a punishing rhythm. He felt his gems tighten in a telltale sign of his impending orgasm. He moved a mouth to her nipple and began to suck as he rolled a finger over her pearl and thrust into her. She came within seconds, him following shortly after. He thrust into her a few more times, riding out his orgasm while spilling into her.  He pulled out of her slowly and laid beside her. Fili flung an arm over his eyes and breathed deeply. That was by far the best sex he had ever had. Out of all the dams he had been with, he had never had a connection so wonderful or had it feel so _good_. He rolled over to look at Evie as she smiled at him. He noticed a golden chain across her neck that he had never seen before.

“Lovie. What is that?” He asked. She looked at her cross

“A religious symbol that came with me from home.” He looked at the gold and felt his mind beginning to cloud.

“Do you truly love me?” Evie asked him, her eyebrows pulled together in concern.

 “Aye. I love you as much as all the gold in Erebor.” He told her still staring at the gold around her neck.

“Fili, can you look at me?” She asked him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Aye. What is the matter?” he asked her confused. He pulled up onto his elbows waiting for Evie to gather her thoughts.

“Are you okay?” She asked him. That confused the dwarf prince even more.

“Of course, love. Why wouldn’t I be?” She could name a few hundred reasons why but she selected a few.

“Thorin being sick? The fact we are on the eve of battle? You haven’t slept in three days?”

He pulled back and sighed deeply. “Thorin isn’t sick. He is just.. Anxious. If we could find the stone he would be fine. And I am not sure you are right about the battle lass.”

She gave him a look that clearly meant he was about to get an earful and he had approximately t-2 seconds to get his answer straightened out. As most males he didn’t choose self preservation. “You best be jokin.” She gave him one more chance to change his answer

“No. I’m not jesting. He isn’t sick Evie. And there is not going to be a battle. You are mistaken.” He told her.

She stood up from the bed, pulling on her clothes quickly and put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. “Imma bout to kick your ass six ways till sunday.” She growled, her accent especially thick at the moment.

He wanted to laugh. She looked adorable when she was angry. He chuckled and reached out to pull her close again. “So you’re telling me you don’t think Thorin is sick.” She said. He shook his head as a voice hissed to him that Thorin wasn’t sick. He needed to find the stone and all would be fine. A very tiny piece of his mind tried to shove out the voice without success.

“He isn’t sick.” Fili scowled at the girl. He felt a strange anger rising within him.

“Good lord! Yes he is!” She practically yelled. The anger was so hot within him, he wanted to slap her for talking badly of his kin but he resisted.

“Maybe you are the sick one, Evie.” He prepared for the hit but none came.

She only looked at him sadly and shook her head, tears gleaming in her eyes. “You promised me.”

He was confused by her sadness. “What do you mean?” She shook her head and turned to leave. “What did I promise?!” He growled.

“You promised me you wouldn’t fall prey to this madness Fili. You swore to me. But you fell anyway. I’m so disappointed in you”.

He recoiled like he had been slapped, he wished she had just slapped him. He watched her walk out the door towards the front gate while he sat upon the bed in pain. He felt as if another was inhibiting his body and he was fighting desperately for control back. He knew Evie was his One. He loved her. He knew she knew the events that were to come. Why didn’t he believe her? ‘ _Because you ARE sick. You have come down with the madness of that damned stone.’_ the healthy part of his mind screamed. Fili rose from the bed and noticed blood on the sheets. It confused him greatly. “Did I hurt her?” He said aloud. His mind was swirling out of control. He couldn’t even remember if he had been gentle or not. He struggled for control of his mind roaring as he did so.              

Evie walked out of the room shoulders hunched and tears spilling from her eyes. She heard Bilbo and Balin speaking quietly. “Dragon-sickness - I’ve seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.” The grandfatherly dwarf sounded as if he had just been crying. Evie’s heart ached with sadness. She wanted to hug her friend/pseudo grandpa and wipe away his tears.

“Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...” Bilbo stuttered. “...if it was found, would it help?”. Balin was silent for a moment.

“That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost.” Evie knew this already but it pushed Bilbo. She knew this would be thecontributing factor that would push him towards handing over the stone to Bard. She crept away from them and went to go cry by herself in despair on the battlements.

“Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There’s hundreds of them.” She heard from her corner.

“Call everyone to the gate.” Thorin growled. Then began to shout “TO THE GATE! NOW!” as he strode away.

Evie stepped down towards the gate. “I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.” Thorin growled at the group standing in front of him.

“The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.” Kili attempted to reason with his uncle. It seemed the youngest dark haired Durin was the only one untouched by madness.

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.” Thorin glared at his youngest sister son. “More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!” the mad king growled appraising the gate and the oncoming threat. Evie and Bilbo’s eyes met, both dripping with despair. Evie ran back to her room and readied her pack with the White Gems she was about to give away to the elf king. She was sure she would be killed if Thorin found out but she knew what she needed to do to save their lives.

* * *

 Fili listened as his uncle spoke with the new leader of the Lakemen. Bard had taken his brother in when no else would. The man was good at heart but Thorin’s madness could not see through it. The blonde prince could feel himself floating in and out of madness. It was absolutely infuriating and frightening.

“Be gone, ere arrow fly!” Thorin growled and ordered Kili to lift his bow. The younger brother did so begrudgingly.

“What are you doing?! You cannot go to war.” Reasoned Bilbo.

“This does not concern you.” Thorin barely graced the hobbit with a glance.

“Excuse me?! But just in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of elves out there and not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact outnumbered.” Bilbo looked around as if he was the only sane one there.

Thorin whipped around rapidly with an eerie smile on his face. “Not for much longer”.

“What does that mean?” questioned Bilbo.

“It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves.” Thorin turned towards the dwarves. “We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!” The Ur brothers, Bilbo, Balin and Evie all looked at each other in disappointment. Fili watched them in interest. His brother shook his head and strode off the battlements and deeper into the mountain.

“Brother. Wait.” Fili called.

Kili stopped but didn’t turn. “He is sick. He swore he wouldn’t fall to it, that he wasn’t Thror. But look at him!” Kili spit out.

“He isn’t sick and you musn’t speak of your king like that.” Fili grasped his brother harshly by the collar.

“Not my own brother too.” Kili sighed defeated. Fili shoved his brother against the stone wall and then pulled away looking at his own hands in horror. Kili shoved his brother back and then walked away shaking his head in shame.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has:  
> -Fili goldsick  
> -Thorin being a violent dick  
> -little bit of heartbreak  
> -Ur family feels
> 
> We are heading into battle in the next chapter!

Evie quickly repelled down the side of the great wall that the company had built. She had seen Bilbo scurry down the same rope not five minutes past, signaling it was time for her to move. She pressed light kisses to her brothers sleeping faces and hurried off. As she ran after the hobbit she felt her chest burning. She was going to be killed for this more than likely. Her best hope was banishment. She knew what she was giving up but she also knew what she was gaining. She could only hope Bifur, Bofur and Bombur would understand her choice. As long as the sickness held fast to Fili she knew he would never understand or forgive her. If he shook the sickness he might forgive her but everything was uncertain. She shook off the thought as she came to a grouping of tents and heard Bilbo’s voice.

“I’m not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I’ve grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!” Bilbo cried. Evie stepped into the tent as Bilbo wrapped up his passionate speech. She took off her pack and opened it upon the table.

Thranduil reached out to touch the gems before Evie slapped his hand away. “Uh uh. Show me the army first.” She told him. He scowled at her but stood and walked to the outside of the tent. They walked a short distance until they were standing at the entryway of a large courtyard. True to his word an army was there. Evie nodded and led the way back to the tent. She pulled the large wooden box out of her pack and opened it in front of Thranduil.

“Evie! What have you done?!” Bilbo cried.

“The same thing as you Bilbo. I am saving them.” She answered harshly.

“They are going to kill you.” He had so much sorrow for the fate of the girl he felt he might vomit.

“And you think they will not do the same to you?” She asked. He knew it was a possibility. “Thorin will try to kill you Bilbo. I know that. He will attempt to throw you off the battlements.” sadly she told him.

“But do I die?” He asked her.

She sighed loudly and rubbed at her temples. “Well no. But still you shouldn’t go back.” Bilbo only shook his head and began walking from the tent. Evie turned towards Thranduil “Our deal is still intact. Correct?” He bowed his head in confirmation. “Good. Prepare your army for battle.” She told him and began to follow Bilbo. “Oh and Thranduil… Don’t think I have forgotten about the hiccup in your planning regarding our escape. That gate should never have been shut. Don’t let another mistake happen.” She scolded and walked out the tent before he could answer.

Evie caught up to Bilbo after sprinting half the way back. Gandalf had attempted to corral the two of them but they had escaped him with ease.

“You should have stayed, Evie.” Bilbo huffed into the night air.

“Psh. So should've you.” the hobbit sighed in frustration.

“What deal did you make with Thranduil?” She saw no harm in telling the hobbit so she launched into her tale. He was taken back by her strength she wielded with the elven king. The taller being scared the hobbit greatly. He thought of the other king he was going to have to face tomorrow, his stomach lurched in response.

“Stay out of his reach.” she warned him as if she had the ability to read his thoughts as well. That was the last words they shared as they climbed back up the rope. Evie tip toed back towards where her family was and slipped into her bedroll as quietly as possible. Bilbo awoke Gloin for the next night watch so he could sleep, not that he got much of it. The morning dawn hit them and soon Bard and Thranduil were at the gates waiting.

Thorin shot an arrow between the two’s horses “I will put the next one between your eyes!” he roared before nocking another arrow.

“We’ve come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted.” Thranduil cockily told the dwarf king.

“What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!” Thorin growled. Bard held up the Arkenstone high above his head.

“We have this.” The entire company stared at the Arkenstone in shock.

“They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!” Kili said incredulously.

“And the king may have it, in our goodwill.” Bard put the stone back in his pocket for safe keeping. “But first he must honor his word.” Thorin paced back and forth upon the battlements.

“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie. THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!” Thorin screamed.

“It’s no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them.” Bilbo said in a clear voice as he stepped out from behind the dwarves. Evie followed closely ready to throw herself in front of the hobbit. “I took it as my fourteenth share.” Thorin stared at Bilbo confused and angry. “

You would steal from me?” He sounded hurt.

“Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” Bilbo began to ring his hands in front of him.

“Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!” Thorin looked to be about to explode.

“I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but...” Bilbo paused and looked towards Evie.

“But what, thief?!” Thorin growled and took a menacing step forward.

“You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!” The hobbit straightened his spine and said the words loud and true.

“Do not speak to me...of loyalty! Throw him from the rampart!”Thorin ordered. Evie stepped in front of the hobbit, wishing at this point she had grabbed a weapon. Thorin had his back turned to her “DO YOU HEAR ME?!” He screamed at the unwilling dwarves. Evie’s brothers moved to pull her away from the hobbit but she would not budge. Thorin tried to grab Fili’s arm and make him do it but the blonde dwarf shook his head and wrenched his arm back. The dwarf king turned back around “I will do it myself!” And moved to grab the hobbit from behind Evie but she wouldn’t move. “Move human!”

She squared her shoulders and refused to move. She knew she couldn’t fight him. There was no way. He had at least a hundred pounds on her if not more and she no longer had the element of surprise on her side so she settled for the next best thing...distraction. She had to pull his anger towards her and away from Bilbo. “Are you missing something Thorin?” he shook his head confused. “Bilbo was not the only one to take somethin from under your nose. The White Gems? Remember those? I gave them to Thranduil.” She prepared for the hit but it was still a shock. Her bones jarred as she was flung to the ground. Her brothers moved to protect her.

“Restrain them!” He yelled to Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. The three dwarves hated to do it but they obeyed their king, even if he was mad.

A little body was covering hers one moment and then the next it was gone. Thorin held Bilbo up by his throat prepared to drop him over the battlements.

“You are next human.” Thorin growled.

Evie stumbled up to her feet and charged the king with all her might. She remembered her brothers teaching her how to play football and tackle, but she was a small girl tackling a very, very heavy male. She was able to throw him off balance momentarily. Bilbo got out of his hands and ran towards the escape rope.

“Hold her Fili!” Thorin growled.

The dwarf prince did as he was bid. He grasped the human girl tight upon her wrists as she struggled to free herself. Thorin picked the girl up by the throat and shook her over the ramparts as if she were no more than a ragdoll.

“Fili! Please...help...me.” Evie choked out as her fingernails dug deeply into the flesh of Thorin’s hand.

Fili stared in shock at what his uncle was doing. This was not his uncle. This was a mad king. The clouds began to recede from the blonde princes eyes. Kili recovered from the shock faster and began to fight his uncle harshly to free the girl.

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY COMPANIONS... Then please don’t damage them. Return them to me!” Gandalf roared. “You’re not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!” Gandalf’s voice rose through the air.

“Never again will I have dealings with wizards...” Thorin released the girl onto safe ground and growled down at the wizard. Evie stumbled her way towards the rope Bilbo had just slid down. “If either of you show your face within my Kingdom again, your head’s will be mounted on spikes at the gate.” Thorin sneered.

Evie looked up at her family and friends then began to move towards the rope once again. She stopped to get one last look. _I love you always. Do not forget me._ She signed _._

 _“_ We will find ye lass! Stay out of the battle. We will find ye!” Bombur screamed and fought against Dwalin's hold.

She locked eyes with Fili and knew what she needed to do. She picked up a knife from the ground and raised it to her courting braid beside her left ear. With one quick slice the braid was released and she threw the braid on the ground. “I hate you for lying when you said you loved me. But I hate myself more for falling for it. You broke my heart. Goodbye Fili, may we never meet again.” She said with tears streaming from her face then turned to shimmy down the rope.

The blonde prince felt the madness leave his body as if it was tearing away from his very soul. Shame and guilt flooded through him in its absence. Fili fell to his knees and gathered the hair the girl had cut off before a scarred hand ripped it out of his own. Dwalin, Gloin and Oin had released the Ur’s but stood guard over their only escape from the mountain.

“Laddies. She will want ye to fight in the battle beside your kin. Don't do anything rash.” Balin said sadly.

The Ur’s growled at Balin but stepped away from the guards. "Tha' was our kin! Tha' was our namadith. We have no more kin here" Everyone stepped back at the normally quiet Bombur's shouting. Bifur looked about ready to kill the blonde prince. He cut the bead out of the hair and threw it back on the ground in front of the kneeling prince.

 _“You do not deserve to hold her hair.”_ He growled in old khuzdul.

Balin walked up to the dark haired dwarf king and shook his head with tears gathering in his eyes. “Thorin Son of Thrain. I have never been more disappointed in you.” Balin wiped at his eyes and turned away from his King.

Fili stayed down on his knees gazing at the courting bead that was still resting on the stone ground. His mind played the vision of her cutting out his braid on a loop. It made him sick. ‘ _What have I done?’_ He thought as he began to cry.

For the first time in Kili’s life he didn’t feel sorrow for his brother’s pain. His brother deserved it. He had served his supposed One up on a platter to their uncle. The madness had invaded both his Uncle and Brother but had skipped him. He thanked Mahal above for that. The scene that had occurred in front of him made bile launch up his throat. ‘ _His uncle punching Evie hard across the face, hard enough to launch her from where she was standing. Thorin first hanging Bilbo over the ramparts and then Evie. She was so small. So fragile.’_ Even if she had given the gems to Thranduil, she would have had good reason. She would be entitled to the gems as her share. It was not the Arkenstone. It was the elve’s gems after all. She had as much of a right to them as any treasure within the mountain apart from the Arkenstone. Kili heard his brother sobbing and looked down upon the dwarf. He held a strand of hair in his hands, long blonde hair that he knew was Evies. Kili bent and put an arm around his brothers shoulders.

“What have I done?” Fili cried. Kili could not answer, he could practically feel his brother’s pain, it was stifling. “I promised her it wouldn’t happen to me. But It did. I didn’t stop it or him.” Fili’s voice was thick with tears.

“Come brother. We must prepare for battle.” Kili told him and led the blonde dwarf away.

* * *

 

Kili could hear the sounds of battle drifting to throughout the mountain. He looked around and saw his brothers in arms itching to join in the battle. The eldest of the Ur family was mysteriously missing. He felt shame color his face as he thought of what his line had done to Evie. He had loved her, not romantically, but he more than liked her. He had already begun to think of her as family. She was to be his sister, his namad, before his brother and uncle had thoroughly fucked that up. He felt anger swell within him when he heard a distinctly female scream echo from the battlefield. ‘ _Could that be her? Could it be Evie? Or was it Tauriel? My One’_. His uncle charged in from the Gallery of the Kings with a cheek beginning to purple. Bifur followed after, shaking out his hand. If Kili had not been so enraged he would have clapped the dwarf on the back in salute.

“I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!” Kili marched up to his oncoming uncle, fists clenched. “It is not in my blood, Thorin.” The dark haired archer looked into his uncle’s blue eyes and saw no clouds. Kili’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight. I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?” Thorin gazed around him.

All raised their weapons, “I will not fight nor follow ye because ye ask. I do it for me namadith. Me, Evie.” Bofur growled out. Bifur seconded that, as did Bombur.

Thorin nodded his head, guilt extremely apparent in his eyes. “Let us fight. Lets us fight for our families. For our loved ones. For Erebor!” Thorin roared. All the dwarves raised their weapons and let out a war cry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of the first installment of Evie Lou of the Broadbeam Clan series. I will be adding the second shortly, it will be called "She Has Been Found". 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> And a big thank you Cassidy_And_The_Company for the awesome suggestions that helped me write this chapter!

Evie watched as the Elf, Human and Dwarf armies all fought beside one another against the ever flowing orc army. Evie shot arrows from on high. She had escaped the ever watchful eye of Gandalf to fight alongside her kin. Orc after Orc fell to her arrows, when she finally ran out she pulled her sword out and began to fight them one by one. She silently thanked Dwalin for his endless sword lessons after she dodged an attack by a disgusting creature. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Thranduil and Tauriel. The red headed elf maid had an arrow pointing at the elven King. She arrived just in time to see the elf king cut the bow of Tauriel.

“What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real! You think it is love?! Are you ready to die for it?” The elven king pointed his sword at the throat of the elf maid. 

“No! Don’t hurt her!” Evie screamed and ran towards them.

She was blocked by the body of the elf prince. He pushed his father’s sword away from Tauriels throat. 

“If you harm her, you will have to kill me” Thranduil stared at his son in shock. 

“I will go with you.” Legolas told Tauriel and the two ran towards ravenhill.

Evie looked at the retreating Elf king. “Where are you goin!?” Evie roared. 

The elf king turned towards her fire bright in his eyes. “Look around you human!? Do you see the bodies of my fallen. I have fought enough for the filthy dwarves. No more. May they all be slaughtered.” He growled and began to retreat. 

“My the lord have mercy on your cowardly soul. You’re wife would be ashamed of you.” She yelled after him.

It was a low blow but she had had far more than enough of his shit. The blonde human ran towards Ravenhill. She had missed her family and friends as well as the...others, running out of the mountain. She prayed she could beat them to Ravenhill. Her prayers were answered as she saw Tauriel and Legolas fighting through the thickest part of the battle as she went around creeping through the desolation.

* * *

 

Kili dismounted his battle ram and crept up towards where his brother, uncle and Dwalin were discussing strategy. He heard his name being spoken softly behind him, turning towards the noise he caught a flash of blonde hair. He pulled out his sword and crept towards the boulder. He saw Evie stick her face out quickly before ducking behind it again. 

“Evie?” She grasped his collar and yanked him behind the boulder. “Why are you in the battle!? You should not be here! You are supposed to be safe.” She cupped her hand over his mouth to quiet him.

“Shut up. I am about to save your ass and your dumb ass brothers. Thorin is wantin’ y’all to split up and go to Ravenhill to check for Azog. He is there. He is hiding at the top tower. He will capture Fili and run him through.” Kili stepped back at her words. “But we are gonna kill him first. Ya ready!?” 

Kili shook his head alarmed. “What are you planning?!” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “We skip on over to Ravenhill ruins. Wait at the base of said ruins, until Azog shows his face and then we shoot him. You got some arrows, right? I stole some off the body of an elf, Jesus bless his soul.” She pressed a hand to the golden golden cross sitting between her breasts. 

“Mahal. You are not even wearing armor Evie!” Kil looked alarmed at her leather corset atop a thin blood covered tunic. 

“Seriously? You are worried about my outfit, at a time like this? Let’s go. If you want to save your brother we go, now!” 

He nodded and accepted her outstretched hand. The two crept past his brother and Uncle that were calling his name. They crossed the fog covered frozen wasteland towards the crumbling structure. As they neared it they heard boots moving through the halls. The blonde pulled Kili towards the outside corner of the structure, safely tucked away behind a pile of rubble they waited. 

“I miss home. This shit doesn't happen there.” She said suddenly. Kili gave her a sad smile and tapped his forehead to her silently in sympathy. “Well this is takin forever.” She growled and stepped out from behind the boulders and let out a piercing scream. “Azog!” Kili looked at her alarmed. She gave him a look that clearly said to stay put. 

“Evie! What are you doing?” Kili whispered.

“Im lying my ass off. Shut up.” She looked across the top of the structure from where she stood on the ice.

“Azog! If you want to eliminate the line of Durin you will have to take me down with them! I am carrying an heir to the crown!” That got some boots moving.

She looked up and saw the Pale orc step out from his hiding spot atop the structure. He barked something in black speech to an orc that began moving towards the edge.

“Too much of a bitch to come kill the heir yourself?!” She knew she got his attention when he was the one to step off the edge growling menacingly. He landed harshly on his thick boots and stalked towards her. Kili readied his bow, he saw the pale orc dodge a parry by the blonde girl. She began to back up as the creature towered over her by multiple feet. 

“Kili. Now!” She screamed and fell to the ice. Kili loosed his arrow. It buried itself in the base of the orcs skull. The pale orc fell to his knees, yanking the arrow out and throwing it in a smear of black blood across the ice. Kili loosed a second arrow. This one going through the throat of the orc. Black blood sprayed across Evie when the arrow went through. Azog made a gurgling scream, calling to his minions. His scream was cut short as Evie’s sword severed his head. She kicked it away from her with disgust. 

“Kili!” Fili’s voice had the girl disappearing into the fog.

“Evie!?” Kili screamed after the girl. 

He had no time to ponder it as the orcs came blundering down the stairs. They were met with his sword each and every time.

“Kili!?” That voice was not his brothers.

That was his One! He raised up the stairs towards her screams. Fili attempted to follow his brother but was overwhelmed by the amount of orc and goblins flooding upon Thorin, Dwalin and him.    

* * *

 

The blonde human girl scaled the wall in the back of the crumbling structure. She had heard Kili and Tauriel screaming for one another then screams and clashing of weapons. Evie perched onto a rock, looking down she saw Tauriel bloodied and bruised, struggling to get up. The elf had a large gash splitting her down the middle. Her gray eyes searched out Kili, she growled when she saw him bent over the knee of a menacing orc with a mace about ready to pierce the dwarf’s stomach. Without a thought Evie jumped off where she was perched, sword aimed at the part of his skull that wasn’t infused with metal. The orc shuddered when the sword pierced his brain then dropped his mace and crumbled to his knees releasing Kili. The dwarf fell to the stone with a loud thud. Evie attempted at pulling her sword out of the head of the orc but couldn’t get it out. She yanked and pulled at it, grunting and groaning. A gloved hand wrapped over hers and yanked back pulling the sword free. The metal was covered in gray brain matter making the girl immediately bend over and vomit. 

Kili rubbed her back soothingly.  “Get it all out, lass.” 

Evie wiped her mouth and stood up straight. “Stick together! Go, be near your brother. Take Tauriel, stick together Kili!” Evie said and ran off towards where her brothers were. She made it through three more orcs before a blow to her head stunned her, she was then yanked roughly by her braid. She felt the hair being pulled out, she screamed in pain but was quickly knocked unconscious by a punch to her temple. 

* * *

 

Fili sighed in relief when he saw Kili stumbling down from Ravenhill arm supporting a stumbling redheaded elf. Gathering themselves up the dwarves and wounded elf pushed back into battle, killing those fleeing or fighting. It did not matter to them. If the creatures were orc or goblin they laid dead at the dwarf, elf and humans feet. Within mere hours the battle was over and it was time to collect the wounded. Kili had been wounded trying to shield Tauriel’s wounded body with his own. He took a sword through the flesh of his thigh and an arrow to his stomach. It had been a frightening moment for Fili. He carried his brother off the battlefield, dragging him using a shield as a sled when his cut up legs could take no more from their wounds. Tauriel would be taken by no elf due to her banishment. Kili had screamed rather loudly at one of the Iron Hills soldiers to carry the elf, carefully. She had been unconscious or the blonde prince was sure she would have never allowed it. The redheaded iron hills soldier kept the elf close as directed. It wasn’t until they had reached the healing tents that Fili noticed the soldier was actually a dam. 

“Thank you, soldier.” He told her. 

She smirked at him and shook her head. “To ‘elp the One of prince’s is me pleasure, even if it is a tree-shagger.” Fili bowed his head. “There are too many wounded. So many dying on the field. I ‘ave seen nothin like it” She swallowed back tears as she gazed out of the tent. 

“Have you seen a blonde human, short as a dam, far skinnier?” Fili asked, hope and pain lacing his voice. The dam was silent for a minute and looked towards the floor. 

“I saw ‘er fall to an orc my prince. Hard knock to the ‘ead.” The dam said sadly and excused herself to gather more wounded.

Fili crumbled and fell onto the cot. He put his head into his hands and wept loudly. When his wounds had been patched and his tears had dried he looked for a familiar head of blonde hair, but found her not upon the bloodied ground. He could hear the Ur brothers screaming her name at every waking hour for three days but she was not found. Fili questioned every living being he came in contact with if they had seen her body. He ran into the human man William they had met in Laketown,  he confirmed the dam’s story, he saw her fighting on the east end of the battlefield before he saw her fall to an orc club against her skull.

“Sister-son. We will find her and return her to stone.” Thorin tried to sooth his nephew. The dark haired king had much to atone for, his biggest guilt was the treatment of the human girl and Bilbo. When he had come to the surface after his madness ran from him, the guilt was all encompassing. Fili scowled at his uncle and shook of his hand.

Fili took off running towards the east end of the battle field after the humans information had been bestowed upon him. He found the Ur Brothers huddled around something on the ground. He crept closer afraid of what he would find. What he did find was another of her blonde braids, this one had been ripped out at the root and sported the Broadbeam clan bead covered in blood. The Ur’s wailed and cried in pain. Fili stumbled away, knowing he did not deserve to be near them. As he walked away a small shimmer from the mud beside his boot caught his attention. He bent and picked up the object realizing what it was. In his large hand he held a small delicate cross. The blonde prince held it close to his heart as he ran. He made it back to his tent before falling to his knees in tears. He spent the next few weeks heavily mourning her death. 

Bilbo had emerged from battle with only a few scrapes and bruises. He had joined in the search effort refusing to see the dwarf king until Evie was found. The hobbit decided to stay in Dale until his friends remains could be buried.

* * *

 

Kili and Tauriel laid beside one another, healing as the days went on. Thorin had declared the elf maiden a protector of the line of Durin. She was to be healed in the healing tents of the royal family and would be treated with respect. Coming from a battle the dwarves that had fought alongside the elves and humans, seemed to soften ever so slightly towards the elf maid. She had been bedridden for many days, but as soon as she was deemed able to walk by the gray dwarf Oin, she was taking care of Kili. The dwarf had been put into a healing sleep so his wounds could fight off infection. The arrow wound had missed all vital organs and only tore through muscle and flesh. According to Oin it was a "Mahal damned miracle". He now sported a deep scar on his stomach, and both thighs. One from the morgul shaft, the other from a sword going through his flesh. Tauriel healed those around her as best she could with her own wounds. When the dwarf healer made her lay down again to check her wounds he noticed they were not healing as quickly as most elves he had seen. “Why are ye no’ healin’ lass?” She pulled her tunic down and began to replace her armor. 

“I am healing.” monotoned she stated. 

“No’ like most elves.” He questioned her again. “Ye are no longer immortal are ye?” She sucked on her inner cheek and nodded curtly to the dwarf. 

“Tell him not.” She demanded quietly.

He could not speak more on it as they were called to help amputate the gangrenous infected limb of a Iron Hills soldier.   That night Tauriel was forced to sleep closer to the dwarf than normal. The royal healing tent they were in needed to be filled with more bodies. Tauriel laid beside the dwarf on the dirt covered ground when a sullen Fili had her moving to the cot beside Kili. 

“You should not be sleeping on the ground Tauriel. Kili will not mind if you share with him.” Fili rubbed his eyes from where he sat in a chair across the room. 

“Do you not want to sleep with your brother?” Tauriel asked him concerned at the dark circles forming on the blondes face.

“No. I need to go look for...her again.” Tauriel guessed correctly when she thought that her name on his tongue caused him pain.

Oin shoved a poultice mixture into the festering wounds of a Iron Hills captain as he agreed with the blonde prince. “Ye need to keep pressure off tha’ wound.”

She nodded, more tired than she had ever been and climbed onto the cot of her love. It felt wonderful to be so near him. Tauriel never thought much of love while she resided in the halls of Thranduil. She had many purposes, to be a soldier, a captain, a pawn under her King’s command but never a lover to anyone. She had been friends with Legolas, even loved by him, the thought had been appealing before she met Kili. Now it made her feel ashamed, sick almost. She loved her friend dearly and never wanted to hurt him. She had chosen to search for Kili atop Ravenhill instead of following Legolas to fight the orc’s trolls. He had taken her choice very personally but how could he not? ‘ _ Legolas called to her but she looked away from him towards the sound of Evie’s screams for Kili. _

_ “Tauriel. Come with me.”  _

_ She shook her head. “No. I must help Kili.” _

_ Legolas’ brow furrowed. “Is the dwarf where your heart lies?”  _

_ She nodded. “Yes. I love him. He is my heart, my immortality.”  _

_ Legolas knew what that meant. He gave her a sad wounded look and shook his head. “Goodbye, Tauriel. Do not come to me when he breaks your heart.”  _

_ She glared at him and ran towards her dark haired dwarf.’  _ upon reflection his words wounded her, deeply. Kili would never break her heart but if Legolas loved her as much as he had professed in the past then wouldn’t he want to be there for her no matter if she chose another? Her thoughts were interrupted by the shifting of the being beside her. Her dwarfs sleeping draught had began to wear off. Kili tucked an arm under her head, as a pillow for her. She opened her tired eyes and saw his soft brown eyes. 

He turned his face into her hair and breathed deeply. “Sleep,  _ Amrâlimê _ .” 

She laid head back onto his shoulder and fell asleep quickly, warmer, exponentially more exhausted and more loved than she had ever felt in her entire life. 

* * *

 

Fili awoke to the sound of his brother and uncle shouting. He rolled over and put the pillow atop his ears trying to drown out the noise until he couldn’t anymore. He threw the pillow to the ground and walked out into the sitting room of the royal hall. Moving into Erebor had been a less joyous affair than he had imagined. The blonde prince had thought it would be warm, like coming home. But all he felt was the cold and emptiness within him. 

“She is an elf, Kili!” Thorin had roared at the dark haired archer. 

Kili stood nose to nose with the exhausted King. “She saved my life as well as the life of our kin! You even named her dwarf friend!” Kili growled back. His fist clenched tight at his side. 

“Fili please explain to your brother that the elf can not live within this mountain. It isn’t right.” Thorin growled looking at his blonde sister son.

Fili had not been able to speak with his brother since the battle. The dark haired archer was either unconscious, with Tauriel or avoiding his brother at all times. 

“Yes brother, please impart your glorious wisdom on One’s, because you treated yours so well.” Kili sneered.

Fili wanted to feel anger but all he felt was shame and exhaustion. “You are right. I am not to be counseled on this matter. But it might be best for her safety if she does not reside under the mountain, Kili.” 

His dark haired brother scoffed at him. “Safety? From who? You and uncle? The two who attempted to throw Evie from the ramparts?!”

That got Fili’s temper flaring. “Do you think you were the only one to love her!? To mourn her? Do you think you hate me more than I hate myself for what I did to her!?” Fili screamed. 

“You didn’t love her. She was just another toy to you like all the dams! She couldn’t have truly been your One! Not as Tauriel is mine. I could never to that to Tauriel!” Kili roared back at his brother. He turned his anger on the dark haired king rubbing his eyes harshly. “Thorin. If you do not allow my One under the mountain I will renounce my title and leave Erebor forever to be by her side. I will not lose her. I intend to make her my wife and the mother of my children. If you can not bear that, then we must leave.” Kili glared at his uncle waiting for an answer.

Thorin groaned as if in pain “Kili. stop this madness.” The archer laughed mirthlessly at his uncle’s choice of words. 

“Madness? Loving my One and wanting to be by her is madness? Truly? So what would you call beating a woman who took a piece of her own share of the treasure to help us, your sister son’s supposed One? What would you call almost killing our friend, Bilbo? Or ordering a family be held back while you attempt to kill their sister!?...” Kili’s rant was interrupted by Thorin stepping even closer to Kili’s face.

“ENOUGH!” He yelled. The younger of the two did not back down. He stayed firm glaring at his uncle with so much hatred you would think the dwarf king was Azog reincarnated. “She may reside under the mountain.” Thorin said after a tense minute. “Do what you like with her.” The dwarf king deflated. He moved to a chaise and sat down heavily, he threw his head into his hands and took a deep breath. “What will it take for you to forgive me?” Thorin painfully asked. 

“This is a start.” Kili answered and left the room without another word. 

“Fili?” the blonde prince looked up from studying the floor. “I ask the same of you.” 

Fili only shook his head. “I need to find her remains before I can answer you.” He turned and walked out of the room leaving a guilt riddled uncle behind to stew in his own grief.  

Bofur, Bifur and Bombur refused to speak with the royal family as everyone was moved within the mountain. The only members from the quest they would speak to was Balin and the Brothers Ri. The Ri family had been doing just as many patrols looking for the young lass as her family had. Bifur spent most of his nights making toys for the arrival of bairns within the mountain, during the days he was out looking for Evie. Bofur took to the mines, hardly ever coming up for air. His family rarely saw him as he preferred to be in the dark alone to his own thoughts. Bombur took to comfort food and his family. He put on a good three stones within the six weeks his sister was missing. All the Ur’s mourned the loss of their sister and continued to search the surrounding lands for her body when able. Bombur’s wife and children arrived within the mountain after just a month past the battle, barely before the first snow. The caravan also arrived holding Fili and Kili’s mother, Dis. Fili could not even look upon his mother for he was too ashamed for her to know what he had done. He hid from her at every turn, spending most of his time in the tombs of those that had fallen during battle carving a spot for his One to be laid when they finally found her remains. 


End file.
